I Moved The Stars For No One: The First Rewrite
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: How he wished his dreams were offered to him. But she was so much like her mother, and yet not. Perhaps that was what drew him to her. Though her eyes were quite remarkable; they were not the brilliant green he knew. They were mismatched and beautiful...
1. 25 Years Is a Long Time

Why hallo thar! And welcome to _I Moved The Stars For No One_! Although, this isn't the original, but in fact the revised version of what some of you remember. I promise, it follows the same basic story line (you new comers will have to find out for yourself!), but there are differences. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! All Labyrinth credit goes to Henson and Lucas. Jareth belongs to Bowie and Henson, Sarah belongs to Connelly and Henson. Aerynn belongs to meEeEe (yay...?). Love you all!

_**--**_

_**Prologue: 25 Years Is a Long Time**_

A dense heat washed over the cracked and decaying brown stones that stacked up high to make the walls of the Labyrinth. Every green plant and pond had dried up, leaving a desert effect for every corner rounded. During the long days, the heat from the over large sun became more and more unbearable; the times of cool breezes and rain storms more like a dream. For over twenty years, this was how the Labyrinth came to be. Just another forgotten piece of the Underground. Another forgotten dream.

The goblins, citizens of the Labyrinth and the Goblin City, had become feistier and nastier at the lack of attention that their King paid these years. They had come to be accustomed to the fact that the only way to keep the Goblin King from locking himself in his chambers and staring at that God-forsaken crystal he had was to try destroying the castle itself— in which then the blond King would flick his wrist with hardly any enthusiasm, returning his home to its proper state.

The goblins, as it seemed, were growing tired of their King's behavior of late.

The blond King of Goblins rarely roamed his castle, had stopped kicking around his citizens singing songs of babes and magic; he had given up sending the Cleaners to chase down those who had committed crimes, and he had even drained the Bog of Eternal Stench! While most favored the Bog being emptied, every thing else had taken a form of lifelessness. As if the faeries no longer had reason to be sinister creatures, and the Junk collectors had no reason to meander about… collecting junk. It had truly become a place where nothing was as it seemed.

The citizens knew the reason for Jareth's behavior. Ever since the green eyed babe had come through for her brother; one of many, he had changed. Ah, but they remembered the smile that the King wore when he watched the babe. A look of peace in his mismatched eyes. The Labyrinth was alive back then, full of colors and wishes and dreams. But now… with the green eyed babe gone, Jareth was a quiet soul and kept to himself. He had gone back to being a cruel and vicious King. He was heartless to those of his most loyal subjects, and day after day, he had the same routine.

One particular after noon, Jareth sat in his chambers, immersed with the full grown woman whose image was trapped within the confines of his crystal ball. Even after twenty five years since her adventure, she still retained the beauty and light that he loved about her. Her hair was still the sleek chocolate brown, her eyes the brilliant shade of green that he remembered so vividly from when she had roamed his Labyrinth like she owned it. His lips parted, releasing a soft sigh.

He watched with adoring eyes as Sarah flitted around her kitchen in a pair of faded pants and a red blouse, holding a pot of water, before placing it on the stove, turning the heat to high. The linoleum was a soft shade of cream, the cabinets painted a bright yellow with blue trimming. The counters were a pearl color of marble with oak. Like a dancer, she strode to the refrigerator, pulling out a pound of ground beef and pasta sauce. She seemed to be talking with someone, but the focus didn't turn to the other person. He watched her eyes sparkle with laughter as the sound of her voice rung out from the tiny crystal.

"Sarah…" He whispered to himself, wishing that she could hear him. But her eyes never wavered; there was never a touch of acknowledgment that told him that she had heard his voice again… even during the nights where he shouted her name with tears pouring from his eyes. No more did she scribble in a diary of her adventure, for he learned that she was trying to forget. No more did she wake up screaming, nearly saying his name countless times. No more did she feel afraid to be alone. She had gotten over it all. With every close call and glance, he lost hope more and more. It had begun to eat away at his heart.

Jareth remembered, years ago, how Sarah had run through his Labyrinth, thrown into the illusion that he held within that one bite of peach, the times he offered her dreams to her. Even so young… so curious… she denied him. She refused to have everything that he would have given her. He would have given himself to her; her slave, he would have been. All he wanted was for her to stay with him for as long as they would live. His smile dropped into a low frown, trying not to think of the last bit of the memory, but it was inevitable. She had to go and say those words… those six words…

_You have no power over me…_

"Shut up…" He whispered hoarsely to himself as a tear rolled down the side of his face. Those damned words had haunted him since his final meeting with Sarah, where she so casually tossed him and her dreams aside. However… she had made well coming off of the death of her father and stepmother, having to care for Toby off the child support she received monthly from her mother and her new stepfather, Jeremy (who had been the actress' co-star in several productions, Jareth later learned). She had survived a miscarriage, Toby's diagnosis of lung cancer (the once small child had turned rebel and began smoking at the age of sixteen), and then when her husband at the time had walked out on her. '_I would never have hurt you, my Sarah…_' he thought to himself.

"And after all of that… you still find the will to smile…" He whispered to himself, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling of his chambers. The large, four-poster bed sat, made up and ready for use… _'But when was the last time that I actually slept in my own bed?' _The Goblin King thought to himself, feeling a sense of weariness within him. He glanced at the clock on the far wall, the time reading just before 12. He sighed once more, tearing his eyes from the face with the daggers and numbers. Another jolt shot through his already scarred heart as the clock chimed sooner than he expected.

Why hadn't he destroyed that damn thing yet?

Inhaling deeply, Jareth swung his legs off the arm of his chair, standing up before stretching. Several joints in his knees, shoulders, and neck cracked, releasing a sense of peace bubbling through his body. A satisfied exhale rolled off his tongue, and he slid his boots off of his feet. Unbuttoning the black leather vest, he dropped the piece of clothing to the floor, plucking each of the fingers of his gloves off, tugging the leather away from his skin. The moon was inching along the night sky of the Underground as a gust of wind blew through into his room.

Padding over towards the bed, Jareth pulled the blankets away, before pulling his shirt out of the waist band of his pants, tugging it up and over his head. Tossing it to a corner, he slid under the blanket, the mattress' fibers molding to his body. The sheets were chilled, sending goose bumps along his heated flesh. His hand ran along the left side of the bed, before his gaze crossed over to the emptiness beside him. There had been a time where he dreamed that Sarah _had _taken his offer, where she _had _stayed with him. He would have nights where Sarah would lie beside him, her eyes glazed with dreamy pleasure.

How he wished such dreams were offered to him.

How he wished...

--

**UndergroundValentine: **Please review! I greatly enjoy comments and criticism!


	2. Spacing Out

Hallo again! Hope you are greatly enjoying this so far (those of you original fans, quite a change, eh?) Anyways, please review, I shall luffles you forever!

_**--**_

_**Chapter One: Spacing Out **_

I stared out of the large window in our front living room, watching my neighbors play with their kids in their lawns or riding their bikes up and down the streets. The vibrant pink sky glowed with a setting sun as the smells of spaghetti wafted from the kitchen. My stomach grumbled, but I ignored it for a long while. I was too immersed with the journal that lay open in my hands and the scenery outside. I glanced away from the world beyond the window pane, and down at the swirling notes that I had etched into the long lines. I smiled at my own work, reflecting on the past nearly thirteen years of music that had filled my life. I slowly closed the notebook, resting on the back of the couch that I sat in.

The living room was well lit, the TV sat on the far wall with two large shelves on either side, filled to the over flowing point of DVDs and CDs. I stood up slowly from the maroon colored couch, and glided over to the CDs, glancing down into the S's. My mother and I had arranged them by album as apposed to artist— unlike my father had done. I frowned, picturing my father's face in my mind; with his unruly red hair, goatee and French inspired moustache, beady grey eyes and hard jaw line. After I turned fourteen, when he left, I had never understood how my mother could have fallen in love with such a sap. I held no hate against my dad, but I never looked at him the same. He was less of a parent and more of just a family member that I held no solid contact with. He was constantly moving, trying to find "the right girl" as he had once put it.

What was Sarah Rose Williams not good enough for him?

I sighed, pushing my thoughts of him out of my mind as I plucked a CD case from the shelving, and opened it slowly. I walked over to the DVD player, and turned it on, before pressing the OPEN/CLOSE button. I tucked the thin disk into the drive, pressing the button once more. The drive slid into place, and I searched through the songs briskly, trying to find the one song Sarah and I enjoyed most. It was certainly an interesting one, but we loved it none the less.

I heard Sarah pad into the room to see what I was doing when she heard familiar music. I grinned ear to ear at her as a bright smile lit her face. I stood, and danced a little, basically swaying my hips side to side as the music filled my ears.

"_She had an horror of room, she was tired, you can't hide beat. When I looked in her eyes they were blue, but nobody home. Perhaps she could have been a killer if she didn't walk the way she do, and she do. She'd open strange doors that we'd never close up again. She began to wail, jealousy screams, waiting at the lights if you know what I mean. Scary monsters and super creeps. Keep me running, running scared. Scary monsters and super creeps. Keep me running, running scared."_ There was a musical interlude as Sarah walked back into the kitchen to keep going with dinner. I stayed in the living room, continuing to dance to the beat of the song.

"_She asked me to stay and I stole her room. She asked for my love and I gave her a dangerous mind. Now she's stupid in the streets and she can't socialize. Well I love the little girl, and I'll love her till the day she dies. She wails, Jimmy's guitar sounds, jealousy screams, waiting at the lights if you know what I mean. Scary monsters and super creeps. Keep me running, running scared. Scary monsters and super creeps. Keep me running, running scared."_ I spun in a circle as Sarah came back out to join me in this awkward and strange dance. I laughed as she mimicked my moves, adding her own twists here and there. Why it was that this was our favorite David Bowie song (apart from my love for Modern Love) no one really knew. My dad _hated _David Bowie.

"_Scary monsters and super creeps. Keep me running, running scared. Scary monsters and super creeps. Keep me running, running scared."_ I sang the last four lines of the song, dancing with my mom in a strange mix of a waltz and a tango. We laughed the entire time until the music faded from our ears, and I felt a slight buzz in my pocket. Practically jumping out of my skin, I turned the volume of the stereo down, before answering my phone with a sarcastic tone.

"Alcatraz Psycho Ward, Aerynn speaking, how may I help you?" I heard my long time friend Caitlyn laughing on the other end.

"Hey Aery, how have you been?" She asked.

"I've been well. You called at just the right time, _Scary Monsters_ like, just ended as you called." Sarah rolled her eyes before walking back into the kitchen. I heard her cursing about 'burnt bread' or something. I mentally laughed, before returning my attention to Caitlyn's voice.

"…had a knack for that I guess."

"Yeap. So, what'cha need hun?" I asked, walking over to the window again, staring out at the street. Charlotte, a friend of Caitlyn and I, was walking up to her front door. She glanced up and saw me looking at her. She grinned, and waved. I waved back, before turning away from the window as Caitlyn answered.

"Well… it's about Friday's science homework. I have _no idea _what Mr. Trath was talking about." I froze for a brief moment. Since when did Caitlyn not know something about _science _or _math_ or even fucking _art_? I was usually the clueless one, and I was pretty damn proud of it!

"Hun, why don't you just email him? You're one of his _favorite_ students. I'm sure he'd jump off a bridge if you asked him to." She laughed aloud, which brought a smile to my face. I loved hearing her laugh. It reminded me like a baby or toddler laughing. Such a pure and free sound it was! It was a sort of laugh that would have made a year round Scrooge crack a smile.

"I supposed I could… but I don't think he would jump off of a bride for me." She stated, and I giggled.

"Okay maybe not."

"Alright, well… thanks for trying… sorta…"

"Yeah, no problem." I said, glancing out the window again.

"Mmkay, see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeap."

"Byyyeeee…"

"Ha-ha. Bye Caitlyn." I shut my phone gently, setting it down on the living room table as Sarah came back out, our home phone receiver glued between her ear and her left shoulder. Her dark brown, grey streaked hair was parted off the side, a black barrette keeping her hair away from her face. Her large jade eyes seemed to stare past me as she listened to whoever was on the other line. She laughed aloud, before focusing on me.

"Your uncle wants to know what flavor of ice cream you would like for dessert tonight." She said to me. I thought for a brief moment, before grinning.

"Mint chocolate chip, please!" I said loud enough for my uncle to hear. I heard him laughing, and I crossed over to the piano that stood in a corner beside the cough and window. I trailed my fingers over the pearly keys, remembering that I hadn't practiced in some time. The keys were cold, almost like stone beneath my touch. I frowned slightly, sitting myself on the bench. I exhaled slowly, unconscious to my hands playing Debussy's _Claire De Lune_. I let myself drift away as I continued playing. When was the last time I had decided to play? I shut my eyes slowly, moving in time and rhythm with the music that flowed from my fingertips. I didn't hear my mother's voice at first, until she was shaking my shoulder.

"Aerynn— sweetheart. Your uncle is going to be here in ten minutes. I need you to set the table up and clean the living room." I opened my eyes and looked over at her, before nodding. She smiled slightly, walking back into the kitchen. I sighed, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear as I stood from the bench, crossing over to the living room table. Books and papers were littered all over the wooden surface. Slowly, I began to stack the books in one pile, and the papers in another, before gathering them all together in one load (which proved to be difficult to carry). I walked into the spare room, and positioned them on the book shelves and the side table. I'd deal with them later.

I headed back out into the dining room, seeing that Sarah was working with the sauce, noodles, and still talking to my uncle on the phone. I smiled, rolling my eyes as I gathered four plates from the over head cabinet above the counter. I set the plates in their spots on the rectangular table, before staring at a chair that sat closer to the wall. I frowned, remembering when my dad would sit in that chair. I shook my head, padding back into the kitchen to retrieve forks, knives, and napkins, before placing them in a stack in the center of the table. I heard Sarah hang up the phone, walk up behind me.

"Honey, I have to run to the store real fast. I forgot that I need _two _boxes of noodles instead of just one." I giggled, snatching up a hair tie from the counter, and pulling my hair back in a loose pony tail. "So, I need you to keep an eye on the sauce. The bread is baking right now, but it'll be finished when I get back." She gave me a quick kiss and a hug, before grabbing her purse and heading for the door. I thought for a moment, before calling back to her.

"Mom, what are we gonna do about my Halloween costume for this year?" I asked her. She turned to face me again, her eyes unfocused as she was lost in thought. I could have sworn a light bulb flickered to life inside her head, for her eyes shined brightly.

"I have some old stuff up in the attic, though they're kinda hard to get to. So I'll help you when I get back, okay?" She suggested. I nodded once, and she turned away, walking out of the door. I sighed softly, heading back into the kitchen to stir the bubbling sauce. Large chunks of meat were dotted throughout. Carefully, I plucked one out, blowing on it to cool. Plopping the meat in my mouth, I savored the taste. '_Damn this is good…_' I thought to myself, turning on my heel to walk back out into the living room. It was strangely quiet; I frowned slightly, rubbing my arms as a slight chill caressed my skin. I hated being alone. It always left me feeling saddened.

"Then again… it's been a lot quieter since dad left…" I said to myself, sitting down at the piano bench again. I played the melody to Counting Crows' _Colorblind_, but I didn't bother singing along with it. I let myself slip into a steady rhythm of moving with the music. My mind wandered into a sort of limbo where I was conscious of my own thoughts and actions, but everything else was unknown. I couldn't hear anything except the music; I couldn't feel anything but the power. I enjoyed these moments alone where I didn't have a care and the only thing known to me was the magic that flowed from my fingertips.

I inhaled slowly, processing the smells that I detected as I stopped playing. I smiled slightly, breathing evenly— at first. I frowned, inhaling again. Something wasn't right. There was the Febreze in the air that Sarah had sprayed this morning, the charred wood from last night's fire, the baking bread in the oven, the sauce— My eyes shot open, making the world spin slightly. _Shit!_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I whispered under my breath, racing from the living room into the kitchen. The sauce pot's lid had steam and smoke billowing from under the edges. I grabbed a wooden spoon, lifting the lid away and coughing as the smoke traveled into my lungs. Blindly, I had forgotten that the pot was hotter than all hell, and pushed it off the burner with my bare hand. Dropping the spoon, I squeezed my eyes shut, grasping my right hand with my left as a cry of pain escaped my lips. Holy shit! The pain was intense!

Tears streamed from my eyes as I straightened myself, stumbling to the kitchen sink. I turned the knob, letting cold water run on my burnt hand. It stung like a mother fudger, but I kept my hand under. I groaned at the pain turned to being simple numbness, when I heard the living room door open. Sarah and Toby were talking to each other, their voices drawer closer and closer to me. I breathed evenly, trying to calm myself.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe that guy just cut you off an—" Toby paused, and I turned my head to see my family staring at me.

"Aerynn! Honey, oh my God, what happened?!" Sarah cried, dropping the bags of groceries in her hands as she bolted to my side. She gingerly took my palm in hers, examining the burn that was probably close to two degree. While Sarah fussed over my hand and Toby went searching for a first aid kit, I turned away as Sarah's voice melted away from my consciousness. I stared outside; those after affects from thoughts of _'God, I'm such and idiot!'_ were starting to take their toll, making me feel miserable apart from my being in pain. Nestled in the trees, cloaked somewhat by auburn leaves and branches, was a snowy white and caramel colored owl.

--

**UndergroundValentine: **Tehee, Chapter One is up!  
**Jareth: **You're doing this... again?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Now, now, Jareth! Be nice! This is like a fresh start! Besides, revising always helps!  
**Jareth: **But why did you take down the original version? It's no fun when you're busy working, you could have given me something to read!  
**UndergroundValentine: **You're starting to sound like a certain friend of mine (Opulent Skyscrapers!!)  
**Jareth: **Is that a bad thing?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Well... no... but I think Opulent is smarter than you.  
**Jareth: *glares* **I beg your pardon?  
**UndergroundValentine: **I didn't say a word...  
**Jareth: DX**

**--**

Songs used:  
~_Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps)_ by David Bowie  
~_Claire De Lune _by Debussy  
~_Colorblind _by Counting Crows


	3. Sarah's Daughter

I really hope you are enjoying this (for I find such pleasure in writing it!) ....Wow I sounded like a retard. ^^' my bad

_**--**_

_**Chapter Two: Sarah's Daughter**_

He had been dreaming when he heard the scream.

It was a pleasant one, much like the others he had dreamt before. He dreamt that he was back at the ballroom dance with Sarah, twirling in circles with her, singing his song to her. The other dancers had seemed to melt away from sight, and it was just them, dancing together like they had all the time in the world. The chandeliers sparkled in their glory, the marble shined, the glass glittered, and the diamonds in her hair and dress were illuminated just as her eyes were.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes—_

Oh, how he loved those eyes of hers. So captivating they were; with their magic to pull you into warmth and love…

_A kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes. I'll place the sky, within your eyes—_

He was willing to give up everything in order to be with her. He promised her dreams to her. He secretly promised his unending love to her with every crystal, every glance, every moment they had together.

_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last. Within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down—_

It was no lie. He knew he would do anything for her. If only she could see it too. He would always stand beside her when she needed him, be the helping hands to pick her up when she fell, be the guiding light when she was lost. He would go to the ends of the Earth and beyond if that was what she wished of him. And spinning with her in his arms like she was, he had gained hope that she would see that at last. That through the mask was a gentle heart.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers 'till now, we're choosing the path, between the stars. I'll leave my love, between the stars. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down—_

Oh, if only she could open her eyes and see!

'_Sarah—' _He whispered, brushing his fingers against her cheek. She smiled sweetly, before the pain-filled, sickening cry rippled through his fantasy, pulling him out of his dreams, and into a reality he didn't want to face. The image faded away as Sarah pulled away from his arms, the laughter of the dancers ringing in his ears as she ran farther and farther. He felt like his heart was going to rip itself out of his chest, and beat itself to death—

_Wake up!_

Bolting up right and eyes fluttering open, Jareth panted heavily as a pounding in his chest told him that his heart was still locked in his rib cage. Sweat rolled down his face as the scream died from his ears. What was that—? Such a sound made him cringe away. Behind the pain and shock, he knew, was a beautiful voice. A voice that shouldn't be crying out in such a tone. Lifting his hand up, a crystal formed in his finger tips, and he stared down at her image. But she was perfectly fine, standing next to a well grown Toby at some kind of store.

Frowning, the crystal vanished, leaving Jareth puzzled as he tossed the blankets away from his body, and sliding out of bed. It was still dark out in the Underground, but when he had gazed upon Sarah's face, it was the early evening. He chuckled, glancing up at the clock, which read being after two in the morning. A whole four hours sleep, he had managed. Sighing, Jareth padded to his wardrobe, pulling out a fresh, clean black shirt, and tugging it over his head. The cloth was smooth, though not silky against his flesh.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked himself, scratching the back of his head as he stared out across the vacant Labyrinth. No child had wished away their younger sibling in years. He was grateful and yet saddened. It was usually a good game, playing Child Thief even when it really wasn't his fault. He truly wasn't a thief, for the children were willingly wished away. But, he learned over the years, no one who had ever run through (or tried to) had grasped that concept. They didn't understand that he wasn't the bad guy, and that the children were perfectly safe. Sometimes, they were never turned into goblins, but were rather adopted by Fae families. But no one took the time to consider that.

'_Not even Sarah…'_ He thought sadly. His eyes wandered over the dark forest where the creatures known as the Fieries lived. He sneered, imagining the demonic… _things_. He couldn't truly describe them, nor did he really want to. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned to see the archway that led down stairs to the rest of the castle. An idea fluttered through his mind as he returned his gaze to the farthest stretches of the Underground that he could see. A smile played upon his lips. _'I haven't been out for a while. It would be nice to really see her again…'_ He thought, stepping up onto the ledge of the window sill. The cool air brushed against his face, blowing his already wild hair around his neck and shoulders. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, seeing a well built man staring back, with a strong jaw line, a sharp angled nose, prominent cheek bones, point-tipped ears, silver and blond hair, and mischievous eyes.

'_What sent you away, my Sarah?' _He thought again, gazing up at the moon. If there was one thing he hated about the Underground, it was the time. Whilst he would dream in his short sleep at night, he knew Sarah would be living in the setting sun, basking in the dying evening as her dreams grew older; with more sophistication than imagination. Every time he saw her dream, he wanted to show her that he wasn't the bad guy— that he hadn't given up on her in the least bit. _'Perhaps you know that I'm still waiting for you… I can wait forever, my Sarah…'_

Jareth glanced down at the sharp rocks that were piled unevenly some hundred feet or so below the window sill. A smile played across his thin, peach colored lips. Oh yes, tonight was perfect for a flight between worlds, he knew. The skies were clear, the breeze was gentle, and the moon was bright. A gust of laughter escaped from deep within him as he rolled onto the balls of his feet, slipping out of the window, and falling closer to the rocks. The jagged pieces were threatening as they drew closer, but Jareth felt himself catch the wind as he lifted upward, feathers coating his arms as his limbs shortened and bent themselves to resemble wings and smaller legs. A delighted squawk emerged from behind his beak as he soared up higher and higher into the night air.

He enjoyed the feel of the brisk, chilled air ruffling between his many feathers, the thrill of diving and simply free falling. His heart pounded in his tiny rib cage as he shot through the air, racing against time itself as late night became late evening. He soared over a highway, dipping and turning over and over and over as he neared a small town nestled in the valley of Oregon. He found it rather interesting when he learned that Sarah had moved away from her parent's house New York. It had taken him a while, but he eventually had to follow her dreams, seeing the things that were on her mind. Fortunately, Oregon was often times warmer than New York, though more rain.

Jareth landed on a branch just outside of the kitchen window, catching his breath as he turned to see inside, his heart yearning for Sarah. A young babe with chocolate brown hair, creamy skin, and a soft blush stood at the sink, holding something under the running water. Looking closer, he saw that her right hand was an ugly color of red and blue with what seemed to be peeling skin flaking off as well. He lifted his wing, bending it around to cover his mouth as in to hold back a wave of nausea. He saw shapes walking in, and saw Toby and— Sarah?! His gaze went back and forth between the two woman as his enhanced hearing picked up their conversation.

"Aerynn! Honey, oh my God, what happened?!" Sarah cried out, examining the young babe's hand. The girl didn't answer, though after a moment she looked up and out the window, her gaze falling upon him. Jareth was suddenly grateful for his talons being hooked around the thin branch, for he knew that he would have surely fallen off without them. Those eyes… it couldn't… they…

Jareth shot away from the tree and the window, soaring to the back of the house, and out of sight as he involuntarily changed to his Fae form, panting for breath as his heart threatened to stop at any moment. He couldn't have seen what he thought he did. It was as close to impossible as the number 0.9 was close to 1. He placed his palm on his chest for a moment, before running his fingers through his silky hair. He glanced up at the color, seeing how age had affected him. He knew it was also in blame for stress. Too much of it, he reasoned. It was skipping the graying stage and going straight to white.

Those eyes. How could those eyes be like his own? He slid his fingers down the side of his face, stopping beside the corner of his left eye. There was no way. No chance in the Underground… she shared no genes with him, and Sarah had no relation to brown in her eyes. He had seen Sarah's ex-husband, and the damned bastard had red hair and grey eyes. Nothing that compared to what that girl had.

'_Perhaps she was adopted? No… she was too much like Sarah… there's no way…'_ Jareth thought, those eyes burning in his mind as he stumbled away from the house. How could he have missed something like a child growing into a beautiful twin of Sarah?

But those _eyes_...

They were not the brilliant green he knew…

They were mismatched and beautiful…

--

**UndergroundValentine: **So... what'd you think??  
**Jareth: **I liked it.. though I remembered when I originally saw her in the Prologue...  
**UndergroundValentine: **Well, would you rather have seen her in a crystal and thought her to be a dream, or actually see her with your own eyes?  
**Jareth: **Mmmmmm, good point.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Exactly...  
**Jareth: **So... why the rewrite?  
**UndergroundValentine: **It didn't flow as smoothly as I had wanted it to. So, I'm redoing it for the sake of making it better than it was before.  
**Jareth: **So... when are you gonna begin working on _Everlasting Winter_?  
**UndergroundValentine: **When I'm done with this here rewrite!  
**Jareth: **Oh Lord... **turns to the readers** be prepared to wait a while.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Oh shut up!

--

**Responses:**

**~notwritten: **Thank you for your review! It's great to have faithful readers!

**~caughtinblackseyes: **Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!

--

Song(s) used:  
_~As The World Falls Down _by David Bowie


	4. Planning A Lot

Ello thar! Anyways, I hope you are enjoying this so far. As of right now, this is the longest chapter. but I can promise you, that is going to change later one. XD Love you all!!

--

_**Chapter Three: Planning… A Lot…**_

I buttoned up my olive green shirt over my black tank top, before smoothing out the wrinkles in my jeans. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, stopping at my eyes. I sighed quietly, brushing my hair behind my ears. Richard (my dad) always wondered where my strange eyes came from, and in the last years that he had been married to my mom, he constantly accused her of cheating on him— even when it was clear that he was cheating on her. I exhaled heavily, applying dark blue eye liner as my brain wave rolled along with thoughts of my dad.

'_I guess I really shouldn't blame him… He has grey eyes, she has green. And here I stand with my right eye being blue and my left eye being brown. It's not something that's technically average, one might say.'_ I thought to myself, capping the pencil liner and dropping it back into the drawer, before shutting the light out and exiting the bathroom. The house was dark, Toby's soft snores coming from the guest room at the end of the hall. I smiled slightly, walking into the living room, where my backpack sat ready on the couch. The morning sunlight washed through the open window. I glanced over at the clock, which was perched on the wall just above the lighthouse calendar that Sarah had received for a New Year's present. _'October 24, 2008. 8:36 AM.'_

Great, school started in less than half an hour and I had to walk.

I suddenly thanked God and Sarah that we lived about three blocks from the school.

I walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet with my uninjured hand (which was nicely wrapped up in ointment and gauze. It wasn't bad enough to be taken to the hospital over) I pulled out a package of strawberry frosted Pop Tarts, before crossing back into the living room. I snatched my iPod off of the table, before grabbing my backpack off of the couch. I sighed quietly, glancing around to make sure that I had everything that I needed, before walking out of the front door, and out into the chilly October morning air. The sun was peeking up over the horizon, sending long, yellow-orange rays into my eyes and passed my head. I smiled, trotting down the steps of the porch, and crossing over the front lawn, heading west to school.

I popped the ear buds into my ears, turning on my iPod as I strode past a stop sign, walking down the sidewalk. Cars whizzed by as I selected System of a Down's _Chop Suey!_ feeling that extreme guitars, bass, and drum mashing would do me some good— yeah right. I exhaled, changing to the next song, hearing the intro to Metallica's _Enter Sandman_. I smiled, sliding my iPod into my pocket, before ripping open the Pop Tarts package, and tearing off small pieces. I crammed two bites into my mouth, chewing as I fell in step with the beat of the song. Birds flew over my head as I walked passed the small park that I had played at often when I was a child. The swing set was slightly rusted; the slides were covered in sand and woodchips. The teeter totter was leaning on its left side and the merry go round spun slowly, as if someone had been on it recently.

I ate more of my Pop Tarts when I saw the front of the school coming into my line of sight. I internally groaned, dreading going to my chemistry and math classes. The front lawn was dotted with several juniors and seniors, all of whom were with at least three to eight other people. I smiled slightly, finishing my oh-so-nutritional-breakfast, and tossing the wrapper into a waste bin that sat beside a tree. I walked passed several of my classmates, before seeing a blonde, relatively pale boy with bright blue eyes; wearing a green sweater and faded blue jeans talking to a short, dark haired girl with brown eyes, who was wearing a black tank top and a long, red skirt. I smiled, running my fingers through my hair. I was thankful that I could use the cold air as an excuse to hide my blush as my gaze locked with the blue eyed boy's. He smiled, before standing up.

"Hey Derek." I said, hugging my boyfriend tightly. His arms wound around my waist for a moment, until he pulled away. I turned to the girl, throwing my arm around her shoulders. She grinned, poking me in my side, making me squeal and jerk away. I hated it when people poked me— for reasons unknown it tickled.

"Hey Aerynn." Derek replied as I bopped my friend Christa on the head. She laughed aloud, glancing over her shoulder. If it was possible, her grinned got wider as she waved down a golden-brown haired girl with aqua colored eyes, wearing an orange shirt with a peace symbol and dark jeans. I grinned as well as Derek flung his arm over my shoulders as I had down to Christa. I was glad his focus wasn't on me as I blushed even more furiously than before.

"Aerynn!" Caitlyn called to me, practically tackling myself and Derek to the ground in a ferocious "glomf" as she liked to call it (though everyone knew it was called a "glomp"). I laughed aloud as she released her hold on myself and Derek. She beamed brightly as she turned her complete attention to me.

"So, Aerynn, you remember how I said I was gonna have a part right after the Halloween dance this Friday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, are you still coming? You said that you would!" I glanced over at Derek and Christa, seeing their eager and hopeful expressions. My heart melted.

"Yeah. I'll have to make sure that it's okay with Sarah, but I should still be able to come. Is it gonna be like a costume party or something?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Well of course! You're not supposed to change before going! Besides, it wouldn't be fun without having a sort of secondary party right after the dance. And I was thinking of inviting Chelsea as well."

"Well, who all is coming?" I asked her, walking up the front steps as the bell signaled for us to go inside. She followed beside me on my left, and Derek was on my right. Christa followed close behind, trying to hear in on our conversation with each other.

"We have me, you, Derek, Christa, Charlotte, Helena and Heath. But my mom said we could have another, and I wanted to know if everyone was okay with Chelsea?" I blinked once, before nodding. I had no problem with it, considering Chelsea was one of my closest friends aside from Caitlyn and Derek.

"But what about Heath? He _is_ Chelsea's ex, and she doesn't particularly seeing him and Helena all lovey-dovey with one another." Derek said as the four of us stopped by our lockers. It had taken some time, but we managed to get lockers right beside each other. I was sandwiched between Derek (on my left) and Caitlyn (on my right) with Christa on Caitlyn's right. Helena was on Derek's left, with Heath right beside her. And Chelsea was several lockers down from us. She didn't want to be so close to Heath, and Christa's locker was on the very end of the line. So she decided to take one farther down the line. I felt bad for her, but she had said on more than one occasion that it was okay.

I grabbed my books and my binder out of my backpack, before shoving the bag into my open locker. The inside of the door was coated in pictures from middle school and early high school. There was one of Caitlyn and myself standing side by side, making peace signs. Below that was a school photo of my old friend Kelsey, who had moved to Montana shortly before the end of seventh grade. I missed her terribly, as did many others. Near the bottom was a picture of Derek and I caught in a rather— romantic moment. I smiled, remembering how I has nearly beaten the crap out of Christa for sneaking up on us and getting that picture. But it was all fun and games.

I shut my locker door, tucking my books under my arm as I walked with Caitlyn and Derek to math. Christa had P.E. first period, and she was already gone. Chelsea came up behind us, remaining rather quiet. I turned to her as Charlotte ran into Caitlyn, beginning a mad P.o.t.O. obsessed conversation with her. Chelsea glanced up at me, before smiling softly. She had changed a lot since the eighth grade, but it was a sort of change that benefited not just her, but everyone around her. She had grown out of hiding behind books and drawings and became more active in drama and poetry.

"Hi Aerynn." She said, falling in step beside me. I hadn't noticed it at first, but Derek had managed to snake his arm around my waist, carrying his binder in his opposite arm. I smiled at him, before returning my attention to Chelsea.

"Hallo thar." She giggled, her cheeks reddening. I was sent through a flash back of the eighth grade; one afternoon during lunch, she had a laughing fit that sent her to the floor. I smiled, pulling myself back to reality as she began to speak.

"So… are you going to Caitlyn's Halloween party?" She asked.

"Well, it's the plan." I laughed.

"Yeah. She invited me this morning." I frowned.

"I thought she said she was thinking about it." Chelsea paused for a moment.

"Well… she invited me, and then I guess she told you she was thinking about it. But either way, she was hoping I could go." I smiled, bumping into her playfully as we crossed the threshold of our math class. The chalk board was covered in today's agenda along with warm ups and our homework assignment for the night. I looked to the front, seeing a tall, withering old man with silver hair and brown eyes. I frowned. Great, another sub.

I walked to the back of the classroom with Chelsea, Charlotte, Caitlyn and Derek, taking seats in the general area with Helena and Heath. Heath glanced up, and politely greeted Chelsea, but she did not return a single word to him, but rather took a seat next to me while being as far away from his as possible. I frowned, before shrugging at Heath. He glanced away, suddenly very sad. Helena took his hand gentle, trying to comfort him. I looked at Derek, suddenly noticing that he was talking to me.

"…planning to do for Halloween?" He asked. I blinked once, spacing out briefly.

"Oh… uh… I don't know yet. Sarah was supposed to help me out but…" I pulled my hand out from my long sweatshirt sleeve, showing my friends the bandage. Gasps of horror spilled from their lips, as did questions of 'what the fuck had happened'. I raised my good hand, silencing them. "It was an accident. I tried pushing a pot off of the stove, and I forgot to use a pot holder before doing so." I heard a snort, and turned my attention to a tall, blonde haired girl with green eyes towering over me. Her lips were curved in an ugly smirk, her clothes obviously too tight and too short to follow the dress code. As it was, her skirt was barely hiding the fact that she was wearing a thong.

"Well, that does sound like something that only _you_ would do, Aerynn." I sneered, glaring up at Alexis Johnson— the school's supreme bitch. One of her many boy-toys, Jackson, was hanging by her left shoulder, his gaze traveling down her cleavage. I knew that at any given moment she was going to fall out of her shirt, and her skirt would split from her thighs. I remained in my seat, but I raised my voice loud enough for the class to hear.

"My, my, Alexis, aren't we feisty today? What's the matter; didn't get laid five hundred times this weekend? Or perhaps you've finally realized that you've fucked the brains out of every single jock in the state?" Her face reddened as she stormed away from me and my band of laughing friends. The class was also in an uproar, and even from my seat, I could see that the substitute was trying to hide a smirk. True, Alexis knew how to throw a punch, but she could never get a good come back when someone stated the truth about her ho-ness.

"Alright class, settle down, settle down…" The sub began. I watched as my classmates took their seats, pulling out last Friday's homework. I did the same, still smiling from my comment…

--

"Oh, come _on_ Aerynn! You have to do the Talent Show again this year!" Christa said, tugging on my sleeve as we took to our usual table in the middle of the cafeteria. I had already filled her in about the whole situation with Alexis, of which she had laughed her ass off about. Caitlyn and Charlotte sat side-by-side as Heath and Helena sat across from each other. Derek took a seat beside me as Christa sat on my left, Chelsea next to her. I sighed heavily, taking a bite out of my pizza. I had a can of root beer next to my plate, but I didn't open it. I was too wound up from the stress my friends were putting on me about the Talent Show.

"I don't know. I've done it since freshman year!"

"Yeah, and you've totally rocked it too!" Derek exclaimed, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. I blushed madly like I had done earlier that morning.

"Everyone _loved _yours and Christa's performance of Avenue Q's _If You Were Gay_! Hell, they were almost begging for a bloody encore! And that _never _happens!" Charlotte added, taking a drink of her water. I glanced down at my pizza, before taking yet another bite out of it.

"Face it, Aerynn; everyone wants you on stage again. And Mrs. Whitlock would be on her knees if she heard that you were even thinking about it! Besides, I've heard that the seniors enjoy it because they've said that 'Sheldon has never had talent like this'. I've heard them myself!" Christa said. I opened my soda can, before taking a long drink, feeling the liquid burn as it traveled down my throat and into my stomach. I exhaled again, running my fingers through my hair, my bandaged hand resting on the table beside my plate. Derek was playing with my hair when I finally spoke up again.

"But what would I do? We did _If You Were Gay _freshman year—"

"And you did that duet with Helena last year on The Little Mermaid's _Kiss De Girl_." Heath said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Heath, that was for jokes, and you have to remember, I was almost shitfaced because that was the day after St. Patrick's Day!"

"Yeah, but what makes it so great is that we're underage!" Christa said with a smile. I frowned.

"Uh— no! Remember, that was the month that Sarah grounded my ass because of that! And I thought you were against doing drugs and shit like that!"

"Gotta live a little sometimes!." Christa retorted, taking a drink of her soda. I rolled my eyes again, barely hearing Helena humming the tune to one of my favorite songs from Across The Universe. I glared up at her, shaking my head. But she just hummed louder and louder until everyone was in with it. I groaned, standing up from my place, and walking to the head of the table. I placed my palms on the metallic surface, bowing my head for a moment. I was going to kill them all later, I knew it.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be." _I sang aloud, letting my voice be carried around the cafeteria. The entire room had gone completely silent, and for a moment I thought I was alone. But I raised my head, seeing my friends staring in awe as I continued.

"_And when the broken hearted people living in this world agree, there will be an answer. Let it be. For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see, there will be an answer. Let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. There will be an answer— let it be."_ I saw Christa stand from her seat, but she didn't move. She just remained there. But her eyes were distant, like she was lost in thought for a long time.

"_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me. Shine on till tomorrow, let it be…" _

"_I wake up to the sound of music. Mother Mary, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, I want you to let it be yeah yeah. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be… Whisper words of wisdom— let it be…" _I let my voice fade out, and the silence was deafening to my ears. I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes until the sound of applause forced me to open them and look around. The entire student body present in the cafeteria was on their feet. I blushed like mad, before rushing back to my seat, and burying my face in my hands in embarrassment. I was almost convinced it was a setup when—

"Aerynn! My God, darling, that was marvelous! Please, I implore you… tell me that you're doing the Talent Show again this year!" Mrs. Whitlock was suddenly at my side, her large eyes magnified from her glasses. Her graying hair was pulled back in a loose braid, and she vaguely reminded me of my grandmother.

Oh yeah, this was a setup.

"Mrs. Whitlock! Hi! Um… Talent Show… Yeah… Don't know…" I said suddenly, avoiding the gazes of my friends. Her eyes got wider, and she then reminded me of a bug. I noticed that she was wearing a long, rather shapeless green and blue dress with an assortment of beaded necklaces and long, dangling earrings. On her feet were some of the ugliest brown shoes I had ever seen. And despite her horrible fashion sense, she was the state's greatest music teacher.

"Oh, please Aerynn? I do enjoy your performances! I won't make you audition!" Ooh, now this was tempting, because she knew I _hated _auditioning.

"Well… I'll think about it, Mrs. Whitlock." She grinned, before throwing her thin, wrinkled arms around me in a gentle embrace.

"Oh, bless you child!" She exclaimed, before bounding away. Probably to inform our principal of the 'good news' as she always put it. But I knew that when I said 'I'd think about it' she interpreted that as a 'Oh, of course I'll do the Talent Show again'. I sighed, taking a bite out of my pizza, not caring that it had gone cold. Derek leaned over, kissing me on the cheek again for the second time today. I blushed.

"You'll do great." He whispered in my ear as random conversations popped up around our table.

'_Yeah, I hope so…' _I thought, before smiling at him.

--

**UndergroundValentine: **Ahh, another chapter out!  
**Jareth: **Yes, I and I actually like this one too!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Aww, thank you Jareth. But you usually like a lot of the chapters!  
**Jareth: **True, true. Except for that _one _chapter where you had Aerynn--  
**UndergroundValentine: *slaps hand over his mouth* **Now now Jareth, we don't want to spoil it, considering that comes a lot later...  
**Jareth: *grumbles***

--

**Responses:**

**~caughtinblackseyes: **haha, maybe, just maybe. Or perhaps its some kind of magic? ^^ Guess you'll have to find out soon!

**~notwritten: **thanks! Merry Christmas to you too!

--

_Song(s) used (most are actually just mentions. Oh well):  
~Chop Suey! _by System Of A Down  
_~Enter Sandman _by Metallica  
_~Let It Be _from Across The Universe  
_~If You Were Gay _from Avenue Q  
_~Kiss De Girl _from The Little Mermaid


	5. Newest Interest

Ello ello ello again! Well... this is probably disappointing, going from a chapter well close to almost four thousan words to one just barely passed one thousand. At least I think it was close to four thousand. Oh well, its the little things, right? Anyways, this chapter is in Jareth's POV. I'll tell you now that it goes back and forth between Jareth and Aerynn occasionally. And in the original version of this, I had one part of a chapter in Hoggle's POV, but I cant be certain that I'll do it again for this one. **shrug **oh well. Love you all!

_**--**_

_**Chapter Four: Newest Interest**_

For once he was watching someone other than Sarah.

But how was it that the young babe with the strange eyes like his own could captivate him in a way Sarah did not? It was impossible to him, because for the longest time he was certain that Sarah held every bit of his heart and his interest in her aging hands. And she never noticed it. But now here comes this young girl with luscious brown hair, creamy skin, and a face that he would know in an instant, but all the same… even with her similarities to her mother, she is nothing like Sarah. And he knew this, because he had been watching her all morning.

'_My, my, child… you are a very interesting one indeed…' _Jareth thought lazily as he gazed at the young babe. She had a quick mind and an outrageous sense of humor, as he had discovered from her encounter during math class. Oh yes, he had found himself on the floor from a fit like never before. Sarah had never made him laugh so. A sad smile played upon his thin, peach glossed lips as the image in his crystal began to flicker between the two women. He couldn't decide which he wanted to see. His old love… or his newest interest.

Jareth sighed again, listening as the young babe— Aerynn, was her name— was pestered by her fellow comrades about performing for the Talent Show. She had apparently done well in previous years, and Jareth was curious as to her talent level. A sly smile crossed his face as he stared down at her within the confines of his crystal. Perhaps her friends were just over exaggerating, and she was just at an average level. Mediocre… maybe. Jareth was about ready just to give up when he saw her stand at the front of the table, opened her mouth and—

The world seemed to stop.

Jareth listened to the first few words she sang aloud, and was instantly gone from his position in his chambers. Gone he was from his castle beyond the Goblin City. Gone he was from the Labyrinth. Gone he was from the Underground itself. He hurled himself through the space time continuum, and to the high school, in the guise of a teacher. His long, wild blonde hair was pulled back, smoothed out so that it looked more "normal". A pair of glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in a white flannel shirt tucked into a pair of black trousers, his regular riding boots were concealed by the pant legs. A dark brown leather trench hung close to his torso, and loose around the rest of him. His pendant rested against his chest beneath the shirt.

Jareth stepped into the cafeteria, leaning against the door frame, listening as Aerynn continued to sing. He closed his eyes, savoring the sound of her angelic voice. His heart drummed faster against his rib cage with every word. He opened his eyes again as the voice changed, and he saw her friend— Christa, he thought— singing a part. He smiled slightly. Christa had a different voice, beautiful and clean, but there was something about Aerynn's that drew him to her. He exhaled softly as a female teacher came and stood beside him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, seeing her red curly hair draped around her face, her blue eyes dreamy as she too, listened.

Too soon for Jareth did Aerynn stop singing as the song finished. The cafeteria erupted into applause and cheers. Jareth joined in with it all, a bright grin on his face as Aerynn rushed back to her seat, not noticing the same mismatched eyes watching her. The teacher beside him sighed heavily. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked absentmindedly, not looking at him. He smirked slightly, his form fading from sight.

"She sure is…" He whispered. The red headed teacher turned to see him, but he had already vanished from the door way, and reappeared in a familiar house not three blocks from the school itself. Jareth stood beside the large window, glancing around the front room. A TV sat on the near wall, a couch resting along a wall perpendicular to the door. A grand piano stood in the far corner of the room. He couldn't imagine Sarah being one to ever play it, so he assumed it belonged to Aerynn. _'Fitting…'_ He thought with a smile, conjuring a crystal as he walked to the piano. The orb flickered brightly like a flame, before molding into a stack of sheet music with an envelope attached to the front.

There was a noise behind him, and Jareth turned quickly too see a tall man standing in an archway that led off to another section of the house. His brown hair was combed around his face, his wide blue eyes in shock. Jareth smiled, disappearing in a whirlwind of faery dust and peach scents. He knew that in any other circumstance, he would have had to erase the memory of the person who had seen him. But with Toby, he knew there was nothing to worry about. He knew that Sarah had informed her little brother all about the Labyrinth and its _evil_ King of Goblins.

Jareth stood in his chambers once again, smiling with the few brief minutes he had spent Aboveground. He walked across his room, pulling the trench coat away from his shoulders, and tossing it into his wardrobe. The flannel shirt and trousers melted into a poet shirt and tight-as-all-hell pants. He had remembered hearing from the goblins how his anatomy hadn't suffocated from such pants. And he had remembered laughing his ass off when they couldn't realize that they weren't pants at all, but rather thick tights. Ah yes, he loved the stupidity of others some times.

Plopping down upon his bed, Jareth formed another crystal, this time changing over to Sarah as she taught a history class. He found it amusing how she taught such a subject. _'The Labyrinth is as ancient as cavemen times. And I'm certain that the whole of the Underground is even older! And she knows more than most of the species that actually live here!' _Jareth thought with a light chuckle. She was teaching of the original thirteen colonies of America, which eventually made Jareth very, very bored.

"It never changes does it…?" He said with a sigh. And he thought Underground history was boring, but holy damn!

"I pity those poor souls…" He muttered, letting the crystal fade from his finger tips as he rolled over, suddenly exhausted. Well, he could use a nap, for traveling did usually wear him out. Jareth closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow. He wasn't fully under, and he already was picturing that young babe in his mind…

--

**UndergroundValentine: **Ahh... it's good to get these chapters out.  
**Jareth: **I'll bet. So, I met your friend "Christa" earlier today.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Oh yeah? How'd that go?  
**Jareth: **She's a sweet person.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yeah... she is pretty amazing.  
**Jareth: **Mmm, yes. By the way, how long is this supposed to be?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Well... the original was 26 chapters, including the Prologue and the Epilogue. And the way this one is plotted out... I'm guessing that this will probably go over thirty chapters this time.  
**Jareth: **Thirty chapters?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yes.  
**Jareth: **_Thirty chapters?  
_**UndergroundValentine: **Yes, Jareth. _Over _thirty chapters.  
**Jareth: **_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR * * * *ING MIND?!  
_**UndergroundValentine: **Jareth... you should have learned that a LONG ASS TIME AGO!  
**Jareth: =.='**

--

**Responses:**

**~caughtinblackseyes:**Wow, you have really good thoughts on the details of this story! I'm impressed and very overjoyed. But I will say that yes, Aerynn is Sarah's birth daughter, and no, the sub was not Jareth (I know, darn, right?). And I promise you that the whole "Aerynn has Jareth's eyes" deal will be explained later as the story continues to unfold. Thank you for reading thought! Merry Christmas!

**~notwritten: **Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying this!


	6. A Gift

Hello hello hello again! So, another chapter. Those of you old IMTSFNO fans might recognize this a little bit, but it's been changed up A LOT! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it none the less. I, unfortunately, do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. If I did, I would be one of the luckiest and richest person in da world (well maybe not. :P)

_**--**_

_**Chapter Five: A Gift**_

"So, how was school for you today?" Sarah asked as we drove the wondrous three blocks from the school to our house. I stared out of the window of the car, watching as classmates and students I didn't give a shit to know walked down to Dairy Queen and McDonalds for their afternoon snacks of ice creams and double cheeseburgers for one dollar. I smiled at the thoughts of being out and about with friends, wasting money on crap that would eventually kill us all one day. The sunlight was shining through the window, warming my face, and sending me into a dreamy state—

"Aerynn!" I shook slightly, turning to my mother as her gaze flicked between my face and the road before her. I blinked once.

"Oh… it… it was okay. Derek, Christa, Caitlyn and the others kinda pestered me." I said softly, turning away to stare out the window again. We pulled into our driveway, and I sat in my seat until Sarah shut the engine off. Grabbing my backpack from the floor, I opened my door, and stepped out of the car, stretching my legs as I slung the backpack over my shoulder, sighing from the weight of it. Sarah, with her own bag tucked under her arm, followed beside me as I walked up to the front door of the house.

"I see. And how were they pestering you?" She asked as I climbed the steps of the porch. The trees by our lawn swayed lazily in a drifting breeze that brushed my hair over my face. I tucked several strands behind my ears, before pulling out my house key from my pocket. I shoved the metal key into the lock, and turned.

"They want me to do the Talent Show again this year. But I'm not sure that I really want to." I said, opening the door, and crossing into the living room. My eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting, and I saw Toby sitting on the couch with something in his hands. I frowned at him, dropping my backpack to the floor as Sarah walked in behind me. She too, frowned at Toby, but he didn't look up from the papers in his hands. His eyes were wide; his brown hair slightly messed up. I padded over to him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Toby? What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me, before turning his attention to Sarah. His chin trembled, and for once he looked more like a scared ten year old than a grown man of twenty-seven. He stood slowly, glancing down at the papers in his hands; I thought it was sheet music. He passed it to Sarah, and she stared down at it too. Her face went from worried to confusion then a mix of the two. She looked back up at my uncle.

"What is it?" Toby paused for a moment, seeming to try to piece together the correct words for Sarah's question.

"He was here earlier." Sarah blinked once, her confusion not wavering in the slightest.

"Who, Richard?" She asked, staring down at the music. Toby sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. His expression was somewhat calm but angry all the same. Like he hated whoever had come to pay a visit to the house.

"No…" His gaze flickered over to mine, and Sarah followed, focusing on my eyes for a long moment. She dropped the music to the floor as a quiet cry of horror escaped her lips, and she ran from the living room. I frowned, trying to understand as to what had just happened when Toby grabbed my arm. I hadn't realized that I was starting to rush after my mom until he held me in place. I turned to him, and he shook his head slowly. I sighed, bending down, and picking the sheet music back up. Scrawled in the top was a brief title.

'_Underground__?' _I thought, before crossing over to the piano, and placing the music on the stand. I sat down on the bench, glancing at the music. Resting my hands on the appropriate keys, I began to play the intro. I heard Toby leaving the room, but I didn't bother with trying to find out why my mom was suddenly so upset. I knew that if she wanted me to know, then she would tell me. I closed my eyes for a moment, before opening them as I began to sing the strange lyrics that sounded so beautiful when chained together.

"_No one can blame you for walking away. But too much rejection, no love injection. Life can be easy, it's not always swell, don't tell me truth hurts little girl, cause it hurts like hell. But down in the Underground, you'll find someone true. Down in the Underground, a land serene, a crystal moon. A-ha…" _I continued to play, feeling the rhythm of the song. Though as to who had written I couldn't be sure, the words were pieced together in a masterful fashion. And with some key words, I figured that it had been written by a man. Unless said master was in fact bisexual or lesbian, but I didn't really want to think of it quite like that.

"_It's only forever, not long at all. The lost and the lonely. That's Underground, Underground… Daddy, Daddy get me out of here. I, I'm Underground. I heard about a place today, where nothing ever hurts again. Daddy, Daddy get me out of here. I, I'm Underground. Sister, sister please take me down. I, I', Underground. Daddy, Daddy, get me out of here…" _

"Aerynn…?" I stopped playing, and turned to see my mother. She stood in silence with Toby behind her; her eyes were tired and slightly red, I could only assume she had been crying. By her feet was a large card board box, the word _Fantasy_ written in Sharpie on the sides and top. I frowned, standing from the piano bench and crossing over to where my family stood. My heart pounded in my chest as I stared between the box and my mother's face. She smiled slightly, but otherwise remained silent.

I bent down, opening the box slowly as she and Toby took to the dining room chairs. Dust covered the top flaps of the cardboard, but I merely brushed it away as I gazed inside the box. Dresses, vests, masks, old toys, a music box, and a few books were all packed within the square confines. Slowly, I pulled out each of the dresses and masks, admiring their aged beauty and their durability. The toys came next, from stuffed animals to statues and figurines. There was a wooden maze that had the knobs on the sides, where one had to navigate a little marble from one end to the other without it falling into the holes.

'_What the—' _I thought, pulling out the music box, which was a figure of a young girl in a ball gown underneath a gazebo. Upon looking closer, she had a resemblance to my mother, who sat in silence in front of me. Toby fiddled with his thumbs, his obvious ADD showing through. Finally, I got to the books, seeing The Wizard Of Oz, Cinderella, and Snow White. I bit on the corner of my lip gently, before reaching the last two items in the box. One was a light blue diary with a white ribbon tucked in the dead center; the other was a small red hard bound book with golden letters at the top.

"The Labyrinth?" I asked, looking up at my mother. She smiled at me, before sliding off of her chair, and kneeling beside me.

"Yes. I've only told your uncle about this, but I feel that you should know as well." She said softly, opening the blue diary to the cover page inside. I stared down at the faded handwriting, before feeling my heart stop all together. _'Property of Sarah Williams, 1986.' _

"This is your diary?" I asked, taking the diary gingerly in my hands. Sarah smiled slightly, and nodded once.

"I want you to read something, and I promise you, it's a true story." She said, but nothing more. Slowly, I put everything back into the box, the two books on top.

"I'm— uh… I'm gonna go upstairs to my room… take a better look… okay?" I asked. Sarah nodded, her eyes flashing with sadness and regret. Almost as if she wanted to take the box and her things back, and act as if I had never seen any of it. She and Toby remained quiet as I carried the box back through the laundry room, through a door and up the stairs into my room.

The dark blue paint was beginning to peel at the corners, but I didn't pay any mind to it. I like my room, regardless of its age. My futon bed sat against the far wall, a white side table next to it; a lamp and digital clock perched on the smooth surface. The shaggy white carpet was littered with clothes, books, and random pages of sheet music. My dresser stood in a corner, the sock drawer poking out slightly from its spot. Light washed in from the two windows that faced west, a large tree was growing beside it. I remembered how I'd often open my windows as night, push out the screens, and climb the tree up onto the roof. Just to be alone.

I had done that whenever my parents were fighting.

And then I'd spend hours alone, thinking of a way to escape the tension. But when my dad had left for good, I'd spend summer days up on the roof, watching little kids play with each other, class mates and people I didn't know laughing on back porches drinking lemonade and soda. It was a society I longed to have a place in, but I didn't. I was unnaturally pale, and for Oregon summers, I stuck out like a sore thumb.

I thought for a moment, reflecting back on those peaceful days where I'd be on the roof for nearly an entire day. I smiled to myself, grabbing my mother's diary, and walking over to the window. Tucking the blue diary into the waistband of my pants, I pushed the window open, popping out the screen, and catching it before it fell the two stories to the yard. Pulling it inside, I set the screen down on the floor, climbing up and wiggling my way through the frame.

I grabbed a tree branch, pulling myself onto one of the many limbs. Slowly, and carefully, I climbed the branches, each time getting harder as the branches became thinner. Finally, I grasped the edge of the roof, hauling myself onto the top of the house. The cool autumn winds blew through my hair, sending goose bumps over my arms. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the taste of the pre-rain season. Oh yes, it was coming, I knew. I had an uncanny ability to predict when rains were coming. And I knew that we'd be having a storm tonight.

I pulled the diary out of my pants, and opened it to the first few pages. Blurbs of boy issues and arguments with her parents were all that Sarah had written about at first. I skipped through, before pausing at where I believe she had wanted me to begin. Slowly, I read the first few sentences, before hungrily taking in the beginnings of her story,

"_**August 12**__**th**_

_**I home… But I can't believe this. I want to say that it was all a dream and that none of it was real. But how can I say that? How can I when I have Hoggle, a dwarf, sleeping in my windowsill, Ludo, a giant cuddly creature that I think is some form of a bear, playing Scrabble with Sir Didymus, a courageous little fox-like animal, and Fieries all over my room! **_

_**Diary, there are so many things that have happened technically in the last four hours… but it feels like it's been days or weeks or even months! So much that has made me from a sniveling bratty girl into… well… into a more mature individual…**_

_**I was rehearsing a scene in the park from my favorite play, The Labyrinth, right? Well, Merlin and I are running home because it was seven o' clock and Daddy wanted us home before then. Well, I get into this fight with my stepmother, and I run up to my room. After that, I noticed that Lancelot was missing from my shelf. **_

_**When I go to look for him, he was in the nursery, where Toby, as usual, was crying his eyes out. I began to scream how I want to be saved from this awful place. Well… eventually, all of my anger and frustration puts me in a stupid state of mind. I tucked Toby into bed, and began to leave, but little ol' me, I **_**had **_**to have parting words…**_

'_**I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now.' I said, shutting out the light. I had just turned away when Toby stopped crying. I hurried back to his crib, to see if he was alright, and that maybe all the screaming and crying had worn him out and he just passed out… But…**_

_**He wasn't there…"**_

My heart drummed in my chest as I flipped the page— eager to know how a ten pound baby would disappear in a matter of seconds. But what had my mother mean that he wasn't there? Children just didn't disappear like _that! _did they?

"_**Noises began to occur all over the nursery, shadows moving along the walls and through the cracks in the floor. A white and brown barn owl was fluttering outside by the balcony doors. The storm was raging outside, the harsh winds shoving the doors open with such ferocity that they slammed on the walls. The owl fluttered around for a few moments, before it transformed into a man.**_

_**Diary… I'll admit, even now, he is probably the most handsome person that I will ever meet. He had dirty blonde hair that was a few inches passed his shoulders, a thin but relatively wide mouth. His face held youth but with a touch of wisdom. He towered at least a head if not more over me. He had broad shoulders, long legs, strong arms… Just the sight of him made my heart explode…**_

_**And looking at him… I knew…**_

_**He was the Goblin King…"**_

What the hell? _Goblin King? _But there couldn't have been such a thing! True, Kings existed, but goblins? Frowning slightly, I continued to engross myself in my mother's tale. Perhaps she had a bad acid trip or something— but there was no way that this could have been a true tale that happened to her. _'But she had seemed so sincere and serious about it.' _I thought for a moment.

"'_**You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King.' I said. I remember that he smiled at me, tilting his head to one side. 'I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same.'**_

'_**What's said is said.' He replied, crossing his arms over his chest casually. I had to find a way to get Toby back.**_

'_**But, I didn't mean it!' I argued in a plea. His eyes widened in mock surprise.**_

'_**Oh, you didn't?'**_

'_**Please, where is he?'**_

_**He smirked. 'You know very well where he is.'**_

'_**Please bring him back… please…' I watched him stalk forward, his hands on his hips. I remember his eyes, his right was blue, and his left was brown." **_My breath hitched in my throat, and I thought of my own eyes, exactly the same. Perhaps it was just mere coincidence, but I didn't know of another soul who's eyes were like my own. Something in my head wondered if somehow my mother had an affair with this strange "Goblin King", and that was the source of my strange eyes. But all the same, I didn't want to believe it. I knew that she had been faithful to my dad. Though, I was sad to know for certain that I couldn't say the same for him.

"'_**Sarah, go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby.' He said to me. I fought the urge to do as he said like a puppy to its master. The urge was strong, if I must say…**_

'_**I can't.'**_

'_**I've brought you a gift.' A crystal appeared in his hand, a smile stretching on his lips. Diary… his smile was magnificent… **_

'_**What is it?' I asked.**_

'_**It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift, for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?' He motioned it out towards me, and I stared at it thoughtfully. 'Then forget the baby…' I swear Diary, my heart shattered once the words passed his lips.**_

'_**I can't. It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared…'**_

'_**Sarah,' the Goblin King cut me off, the crystal transforming into a snake. He stretched the serpent out in front of him. 'Don't defy me…' And what does he do then?**_

_**He throws it at me.**_

_**The moment my hands rush to my neck to pull it away, the snake was a scarf. I watched it fall to the floor, spinning in a spiral, where the face of a goblin poked through, laughing at me.**_

'_**You're no match for me Sarah.' He said, his eyes gleaming as if this was all some sort of game to him. It very well could have been, for all I knew. **_

'_**But I have to have my brother back.' I begged. He nodded, moving to my left, pointing out of the window.**_

'_**He's there, in my castle.' I saw beyond the wooden frame and plants that wound around the window a valley with a maze, and on a hilltop in the distance was a large castle, looming over the whole thing. 'Do you still want to look for him?'**_

'_**Is that… the castle beyond the Goblin City?' I asked, turning to him.**_

'_**Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late.' **_

'_**I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?' I asked of him, turning back to stare at the castle in the distance.**_

'_**What a pity…' I heard him say.**_

'_**It doesn't look that far…' I was determined to sound brave and optimistic, but I knew that it would probably take me forever to reach it. I hadn't heard him walk towards me, for there was a silence, and then he was standing so close beside me…**_

'_**It's further than you think, and time is short.' He walked away, standing by a tree, motioning to a clock that had been etched into the bark. 'You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before you baby brother becomes one of us… forever… Such a pity…' His voice trailed as he disappeared."**_

I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. According to the diary resting in my hands, my mother, Sarah Williams, had encountered a King of Goblins (who's eyes were exactly like my own), and she had thirteen hours to solve his Labyrinth, or she would lose Toby forever. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, before opening my eyes again, and going back to where I had left off.

"_**I looked out at the castle, before sighing. I walked down to where I thought the entrance might have been, before spotting a small, wrinkly man… taking a leak in a small pond.**_

'_**Excuse me…?' I said. He jerked upward slightly, fixing his pants.**_

'_**Oh, excuse me!' He turned to me, his expression rushing from apologetic to annoyed. 'Oh, it's you…'**_

_**I talked with him for a few minutes longer, learning that his name was Hoggle. He showed me the entrance to the Labyrinth, before leaving me inside the never ending maze. There were many strange things that happened after that. I talked to a worm, who said, 'Things are not always what they seem in this place. So, you can't take anything for granted.' I took a new path that seemed like it was leading me closer to the castle. For a time, I heard Toby crying, and that helped me try finding my way.**_

_**After a while, I came to a dead end. But when I turned away, I heard voices behind me. I turned back, and there were two doors, red and blue, with four guards. Two on each door. They told me that one door led to the castle at the center, and the other led to certain death. I remember I walked over to the red door, and asked the top guard, 'Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?' After a moment, he replied, 'Yes.'**_

'_**Then the other door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain death.' All four guards seemed impressed. **_

'_**How do you know? He could be telling the truth!' The top guard responded.**_

'_**But then you wouldn't be,' I explained. 'So if **_**you **_**told me that he said yes. I know the answer is no.'**_

'_**But I could be telling the truth!'**_

'_**But then he wouldn't be. So if you told me that **_**he **_**said yes, I know the answer would **_**still**_** be no.' He glanced over at the top guard of the blue door, and asked it that was correct. The blue guard said he didn't know.**_

_**Thinking I had it figured out, I opened the blue door, took two steps…**_

_**And fell down a trap door."**_

I couldn't help but laugh. So unobservant, my mother was—

"Aerynn? Are you up on the roof again?" I heard a voice call. I looked up from the diary in my hands, staring down at Charlotte. I grinned at her.

"Yeah." I said with a laugh. She smiled, and I thought she laughed as well, but I couldn't hear her. I noticed a girl with light colored hair standing beside her, and I grinned even more than before.

"Caitlyn!" I called out, waving to my friend. She smiled as well, before waving back to me.

"Char and I were just about to head down to the park for a while, you wanna come?!" She called back to me. I thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Give me a minute to tell Sarah, okay?" They nodded, and took a seat on Charlotte's front porch. I tucked the diary back into it's place, before crawling back to the tree, and shimmying down the tree. I slipped inside my room again, grabbing the screen and pushing it back into place. I plucked the diary out of my waistband again, and tossed it onto my bed. Combing my fingers through my hair, I rushed down the stairs, snatching my Ziggy Stardust jacket that I had gotten at one of David Bowie's concerts some years before.

I rushed into the living room, seeing Toby reading on the couch while Sarah flipped through the TV channels. "I'm gonna go hang with Char and Cait, I'll be home for dinner." Sarah smiled, and nodded just as I shot through the door.

--

**UndergroundValentine: **So, what'd you think?  
**Jareth: **Awww, she doesn't sneak it this time?  
**UndergroundValentine: **No. Aerynn doesn't sneak the box out this time.  
**Jareth: **Oh well, I still like it! AND SHE KNOWS OF MY EXISTENCE!!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Well, she knows that Sarah knew you. But she's not sure if you're actually real.  
**Jareth: **Oh... ***is sad*  
UndergroundValentine: **Oh, don't feel upset. You don't want me singing _Hey Jude _to you again...  
**Jareth: **Oh, would you?  
**UndergroundValentine: **...No...  
**Jareth: **Please...?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Jareth, the last time I sang _Hey Jude _to you, you got mad at me because then your goblins were running around singing it too.  
**Jareth: **Oh yea...  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yea. Anyways, you hate my singing!  
**Jareth: *scoffs* **I do not!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Uh, yea, you do. You said so yourself.  
**Jareth: **Well, in my defense, you pissed me off that day. I didn't mean it!!  
**UndergroundValentine: *smirks, before mocking surprise* **Oh, you didn't?  
**Jareth: **Oh don't you dare!

--

_Songs used/mention:  
~Underground by David Bowie  
~Hey Jude by The Beatles_


	7. A Bloody Lip And An Argument

I am soooo damn sorry that this took me SO long to post (God, I'm a horrid person). But with school, writer's block, the school play, confusion, stress, tests, PMS, musicals, guitar lessons, and softball, I haven't exactly had a whole shitload of time to really work on this. But hey, it's the weekend, and I've been on a painful withdrawl from my smexy Jareth. So I figured that it would be good to get back into this! (Not to mention I just recently watched Mamma Mia! and I had the urge to write). :P

On another important piece: I bought Final Fantasy VII: Dirge Of Cerberus on eBay last week, and I've created an obsession for Vincent! So be expecting a VincentXOC story soon! I luffles you all!

--

_**Chapter Six: A Bloody Lip And An Argument**_

Tiredly, I ripped my backpack out of my locker, not really hearing the chatter of my friends around me. School had been a drag today, with the math test, the constant pleading from Mrs. Whitlock, the science essay that was due in a week, and the fitness test for P.E. that was scheduled in two days. It was nearly the end of October, and teachers were acting as if it was already the middle of the school year (those few months where homework loads are at the peak and testing is every Friday for at least two classes).

Naturally, I didn't want to deal with anything.

"Hey Aerynn?" I heard Derek call to me. I turned, smiling at him as he walked over to me. His blonde hair was covering his eyes in a cute way, as apposed to that sort of emo fashion that most kids who spent their days in the corners of the Library did. His bright blue eyes sparkled at my smile.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you mind if I walk home with you? I've already talked to Sarah about it." I smiled even more, and nodded again, filling my backpack with all of my books and stuff, before slinging it over my shoulder. I pulled out my iPod, shoving the device along with my phone into my pocket. Finally, I reached in, and grabbed the book I had checked out from the Library, Untamed, and tucked it under my arm so that I could close my locker. Derek turned to Caitlyn and Charlotte, and began discussing something with them. But my mind was too far off to pay any attention. I was eager to get home and continue reading about my mom's adventure through the Labyrinth.

I hadn't taken two steps when I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and shove me down to the ground. I barely had time to throw my arms out so that they could break my fall. And because the floor was tiling on cement, it hurt like a bitch. I let out a quiet cry, squeezing my eyes shut as pain welled up in my elbows and wrists, and I knew I was going to have bruises. Gasps ran around me. I felt gentle hands trying to pull me up, but they were ripped away from me, and I heard an oh-so-familiar voice behind me.

"I hear you said some things that made my girl upset." My eyes narrowed as I slowly stood up, and turned to face Jackson. His short, dark hair was thick with gel, his eyes cold and as menacing as they could be for a failing football player. I dropped my backpack to the floor, feeling the weight on my shoulders. I stood up slowly, making sure that I just had bruises instead of broken bones.

"Perhaps that slut you call a girlfriend deserved it." I said. Jackson's eyes widened as he threw a punch at me. I quickly leaned back, ducking like Neo ducked from bullets in The Matrix. Students had gathered around us as best they could in the hallway. Jackson stumbled forward, caught off guard at my escape. I turned on my heel, seeing that he was straightening up again. I crouched low as he spun around, charging to tackle me to the floor. I slid back, turning the ball of my foot on the floor quickly. I swung my left leg over my right, and swung it back, but lifting it upward. Kicking him against the top of his head, I watched him spin and slam into a locker, before crumpling to the floor. Cheers rang around, before someone shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

I turned, seeing Alexis swinging at my face with a hard bound book. The edge of the cover slammed against my lip, and I stumbled slightly, tasting the blood as it poured into my mouth. She glared at me when I looked back at her, spitting out the pool of saltiness onto the floor. If I thought the bitch couldn't have been any more of a pathetic wimp, she then took the book and horridly threw it at me. I didn't bother to move, because I knew it would have hit someone else. I saw the book block my line of sight, before I felt the numbing pain against my forehead. Groaning, I stood to my full height (which I was about a head taller than her), walked up to her, and slapped her across the face. She yelped in pain, and fell flat on her ass. The palm print on her left cheek began to brighten, and she broke down into sobs.

"Take it, bitch. You're retard of a boyfriend started this." I said, turning on my heel again, and grabbing my backpack off the floor. Jackson was still ass out on the floor. I grinned over at my friends, a sudden thought arising in my head. For good measure, I dropped my ten pound bag on his crotch, satisfied with his eyes bugging out and hearing him groan in pain. Derek, Caitlyn, Charlotte, Chelsea and Christa followed me out of the school building just as teachers had come around the corner.

The cool winds blew against my face as I spat out more blood. Derek grimaced, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a package of Kleenex. I nodded in thanks, taking one, and pressing it against my lip. The five of us walked off campus, and in the direction of the park that was about two blocks from my house. I looked up at the skies, seeing the clouds rolling by from last night's storm. I smiled slightly; pulling the Kleenex from my lip, and tossing it into a trash can that stood beside a picnic table.

"I was right." I said softly. Derek looked over at me, before dropping his bag beside the table. Every Wednesday we would walk to the park to do homework before heading home. It was also a great way for us to hang out together. The only reason we didn't go to each other's houses was because Christa lived downtown, while Derek, Charlotte, Caitlyn, Chelsea and I all lived relatively close together. Helena and Heath weren't with us because they had gone off together to do their own _"studying" _at the Public Library.

"What were you right about?" Chelsea asked.

"I had a feeling there would be a storm last night. And I was right."

"Maybe you were just lucky." Charlotte said, pulling out cherry flavored suckers from her backpack, and handing one out to each of us. I took mine, and set it down upon the wooden table, before sitting down along with everyone else. Derek sat beside me, talking with Christa about last night's language arts homework. I stared off in the distance, before sighing, and looking up into the tree. I frowned, seeing something that stood out…

A white and brown barn owl sat on a tree branch.

And it was staring at me.

--

Close to six o' clock in the evening, Derek and I had begun walking back to my house after Caitlyn and Charlotte had gone home. Chelsea had left with us, but she had taken a different direction. The sunlight was fading behind us as we headed east, a peaceful silence between us as we cut through the back parking lot of Jack In The Box or something. My back pack was slung over my left shoulder casually, my right hand held in Derek's left. My lip still hurt like a bitch, but I knew I'd get over it.

I inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of the post-storm. It was refreshing and clean, but a scent I couldn't fully describe. I was thankful that my lip had healed. But it was going to be a bitch to explain it to Sarah. She hated it when I argued with people, let alone actually getting physical with them. I sighed, staring off into the distance when something caught my eye. Flying just above us was the owl that I had seen at the park. I frowned, watching as it dipped and swerved above our heads, but never fully taking off to any specific location.

I heard Derek sigh, before he spoke. "You shouldn't have provoked that fight, Aerynn." I stopped short, staring at him in disbelief. The pain from my lip, forehead and elbows had subsided, but all together, they had given me a really bad headache. And then coming to the point where my boyfriend was practically accusing _me _of the fight was even worse for my short temper. I scoffed, pulling my backpack higher up onto my shoulder.

"Oh, so you think it was my fault for the fight in the hall?" He sighed again, running his fingers through his hair.

"No, what I'm saying is that you shouldn't have called Alexis a slut. Jackson wouldn't have tried attacking you, and you wouldn't have probably given him severe head trauma." I rolled my eyes, walking forward again. I didn't want to deal with this bullshit.

"Boy's got enough brain damage as it is. What's a little more to hurt him?" I muttered darkly. Derek rushed ahead, placing a firm hand on my arm. I stopped, glaring at him from beneath my bangs. Unlike my mother, I let my hair fall into my face from time to time. But she was intent on keeping it pulled back and lady like. I didn't give a shit; it was the middle of high school. No one cared about being polite or respectful when it came to style. Not that I had much of one to begin with, but none the less.

"Aerynn, seriously! Getting into fist fights isn't gonna solve anything!" My eyes narrowed and my nostrils flared. Ooh, he was pushing it.

"And preaching the Bible is? You have to understand that God isn't going to always be there to save the day, Derek!" I said, storming forward again. There were many worse things I could say, but I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to put ice packs on my bruises, take ibuprofen and keep reading the diary Sarah had given to me. I didn't want to deal with the shit Derek was giving me, even though a part of me was saying that I rightly deserved it. I growled when he rushed back again, standing in front of me. Didn't he know when to stop?

"Will you just listen to me, Aerynn?!" I inhaled slowly, and waited as patiently as I could. "I'm not blaming you for the fight, I know fully well that Jackson shouldn't have started it and Alexis shouldn't have hit you with the book. But that didn't mean you had to take part in it." I back away from him, my face twisted in a mask of disbelief and shock. What the hell was his issue today?

"Okay, my apologies for my tongue slipping. But my kicking Jackson in the head was more or less self defense!" I shouted at him. I could see several people peeking out from the curtains in their living rooms. I rolled my eyes, shoving passed Derek, and hurrying the rest of the way to my house. I could eventually hear Derek running after me, but I didn't care. I was done with arguing with him. I was done with his accusations and his preaching for none violence. The guy needed to get a grip.

"Aerynn, wait—" I got to my front porch, shoving the door open. It was never locked.

"No. Just fuck off." I said, stepping into the living room, and slamming the door shut. I heard his footsteps on the porch, but I locked the door, feeling tears forming in my eyes. I looked up at a mirror that rested just above the piano on the wall. I had a small bruise just above my eyebrow, and my lip was swollen. But otherwise I was just fine. I walked forward slowly, dropping my backpack on the floor by the window. I passed the TV, and trudged through the dining room and the kitchen. I wasn't even gonna bother with the pain pills or ice packs. Hell, I wasn't even gonna bother with the diary. I just wanted to sleep. Not only was I in pain, but I had basically dumped my boyfriend. Stomping up the stairs to my room, I pulled my jacket away from my shoulders, kicking off my shoes. I dropped onto my bed, feeling the tears spilling from my eyes.

Sometimes I hated my life…

--

He had watched in silence.

And already he felt himself hating that mortal boy.

What had she said his name was— Derek? Yeah, Derek. With his blond hair and cruel blue eyes. Just the thought of such a mortal made the Fae King sick to his stomach. He had treated her as if she was a small child who had stolen a cookie from the jar. Like he held authority over her. The King had been finding himself wishing that she would just slap the boy, but she never made a move or hint of violence to him. She fought a battle that was a lose-lose situation. He sighed, ruffling his feathers as he swooped down, landing on a tree near the front porch.

She would have either surrendered and falsely admitted that it was her fault— or she would have left him.

Jareth's heart seemed to soar at the sight of the mortal boy's face twisted in agony and shock. The boy hadn't been expecting her to slam the door (literally) in his face. He had soared back behind the house, changing into his Fae form. He knew it was dangerous to visit the house in the middle of the day, but he simply couldn't find it within him to stay away. Especially since Aerynn was alone. Toby had left the day before.

He closed his eyes, materializing in the living room. Her pack was sitting, abandoned, on the floor next to his feet. Slowly, he made his way into the dining room, through the kitchen, and to the door that led up to her room. Quietly, he opened the door, careful to not make a sound as he climbed the stairs, one step at a time. His booted feet rested on the carpet, and through the darkness he could see her sleeping form on her bed. Her chest rose and fell with every breath; ragged from crying.

'_My child…'_ He thought to himself, crossing over to her, kneeling down beside her. Her face was blotchy and red, but she looked at peace. His heart drummed steadily in his chest as he brushed her hair away from her face. She sighed, breathing deeper and deeper still. He smiled softly, magic flowing through his fingertips to rid her angelic features of the sadness and anger. She seemed to glow in the darkness.

Jareth reached over, his fingers grazing lightly over her lip. The soft smell of peaches filled the room as a pale light flickered against her flesh, healing the wound and easing the swell. He slid his touch to her forehead, healing the bruise as well. He sighed, his eyes a little heavier than they had been ten minutes ago. He chuckled under his breath.

'_What am I doing here?'_

Jareth looked up over at the setting sun through the window. It would be nightfall here soon. No one would know he was gone for another few hours. He returned his attention to the beautiful girl lying beside him. He reached over, twirling strands of her hair between his fingers. She was completely under. He could make as loud a noise as he wanted to, and there would be a low chance she would even stir. Magic did that to mortals. But it would wear off in a few hours time, he knew.

'_I shouldn't be here. I'm supposed to be watching Sarah.' _Jareth groaned.

'_No. I've been watching for any sort of change for years. And there's been nothing. There will be no change. I know that to be certain.'_ He stood up, crossing over to the window in silence.

'_But that doesn't stop me from checking up on her. Though… how I missed her with a child for the last seventeen years, I will not know. Even still… this child— Aerynn— she reminds me of Sarah so much.' _He exhaled heavily, resting his forehead against the glass. It was cool to his skin. How did this child— Aerynn— begin to captivate his attention so soon? Sure, Sarah had done it in a matter of moments, but—

'_No… what I feel for Sarah is different than this interest of mine for Aerynn. This is not the same.'_ Jareth groaned again, not hearing the stir of blankets and sheets. He didn't hear the soft padding of bare feet on the carpet. Nor did he notice a gentle presence stalking behind him. His forehead was pressed against the cool glass when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" His eyes snapped open as he turned quickly, slapping his hand over her eyes, his thumb and index fingers resting against her temples. A soft breath covering a single word escaped his lips, and she collapsed in his arms. His heart thrashed in his chest as he stared down at her limp form. How had she stirred from her magic induced slumber?

'_That's not the point Jareth.' _He thought, lifting her in his arms bridal style, and carrying her back to her bed. He laid her upon the cushioned mattress, tucking the blankets under her chin. _'Think of this, Jareth. She's seen you! Aerynn has seen you!'_

"Fuck." He murmured.

'_Aerynn has seen you.'_

'Aerynn_ has seen _you!_'_

Jareth spun on his heel, vanishing from the room quickly.

'_Aerynn has seen you now.'_

_--_

**Jareth: **It's been a while, love.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Indeed it has, Jareth.  
**Jareth: **So, why the disappearance?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Well... a shitload of stuff has been going on.  
**Jareth: **Yeah. I heard from "Christa" that you thought a kid a school was flirting with you after play rehearsal.  
**UndergroundValentine: **I think he was... but I can't be certain. It was one time and it hasn't happened again (but then again, it was yesterday, and we have no classes together).  
**Jareth: **Well, do _you_ like him?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Jareth... honey... sweetie... let's not discuss my love life... Or lack there of.  
**Jareth: *rolls eyes*  
UndergroundValentine: *listens to ABBA*  
Jareth: **Dear God...  
**UndergroundValentine: **Shuddup fucker.

*NOTE: If you count, Aerynn's name is said/mentioned 13 times in this chapter. :P


	8. The Dream

Short one. Jareth's POV. Nuff said. :P

**--**

_**Chapter Seven: The Dream**_

_He stood in his chamber room, a familiar brown haired girl stood with her back to him. His heart leapt to the base of his throat. He knew that girl. He wanted to hold her… kiss her… love her. He wanted to squeeze her tightly and never let go. He wanted to show her just how much he missed her with every passing day. How much she meant to him. He took a step forward, then another, and another… until he was just behind her. Slowly, he lifted his arms, placing his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down the length of her biceps, before wrapping around her, his hands clasped together beneath her breasts. His chin rested on her shoulder, his lips beside her ear._

"_I've missed you, my love." He said softly in her ear, placing butterfly kisses along her neck. She moaned, leaning against him._

"_I've missed you too…" Her voice— God! He loved her voice!_

_His hands slid down to her hips as he leaned around, his lips trailing along her jaw line and on her collar bone. He could feel her heartbeat accelerate within her chest as she reached up, grabbing his hair in her hand, pulling him closer. He captured her lips with his, gliding his tongue into her mouth. Her breathing was becoming quick and rather ragged. He grinned against her lips, turning her around so that she was pressed up to him. Her hands clenched his hair in one palm, his arm in the other. _

_Jareth took gentle steps forward, roughly slamming her on the wall, but not hard enough to hurt her. She moaned into his mouth, reaching up to his chest, and fumbling at the collar of his shirt. He could feel her desire. She wanted it off. He did too. More than he knew. He wanted her more than ever before. And he knew that before the night was over, he was going to have her. He knew that he would._

_He pulled away from her lips, caressing her collar bone and just above her breasts with his tongue as he tugged at the sleeves of her shirt. The sleeve for her left arm slipped, revealing a creamy shoulder. She whimpered, her hands squeezing his shoulders as she pulled him closer and closer until there was naught but a single millimeter of space between them. He shuddered as she wrapped her leg around his waist._

_He opened his eyes, staring deep into hers, his heart stopping. It was wrong…_

_Her face… the same…_

_Her smile… the same…_

_Her hair… the same…_

_Her eyes… no…_

_No, no, no, no, no, NO! This was wrong—!_

_Her eyes were mismatched._

_Aerynn smiled brightly at him, before everything went black._

Panting, Jareth shot up into a sitting position, his chest rising and falling at a rapid rate. His heart was pounding within his torso as he blinked the sweat from his eyes. What the hell had just happened? He combed his hair out of his face, staring at the blankets in front of him. He had gone to bed last night after twelve. He dozed off, and began dreaming. He was so sure it was Sarah in his dream. But… her eyes… they were Aerynn's eyes. Why in all of the Underground was he dreaming of a seventeen year old? He was more than a millennia older than her, give or take a few centuries.

Slamming his forehead into his palm, he shut his eyes tightly, before shaking his head, trying to remove the dream from his conscious thoughts. No, he would not have dirty dreams of a child! It was completely and utterly wrong! _'Well, you did the same with Sarah, and she was fifteen!' _Jareth growled under his breath. _'Just shut up you fool!' _The clock chimed, forcing his eyes open to look at the time. _13:00_. Midday. He had slept for eleven hours. _'I guess that makes me lucky then. Usually these days, it's three hours at most…' _He sighed, ripping the covers from his body, and sliding off the bed.

He trudged over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black pants and a black shirt. Removing the sweat soaked pants that he had worn to bed, he tossed the moist clothing across the room, mentally noting to deal with it later. Pulling on his attire, he conjured up a crystal, holding it in his finger tips. A surge of energy made the tips tingle as an image flashed in the globe. Sarah was teaching her morning class as usual. He turned the positioning, seeing Aerynn sitting in the back of the room, looking bored. He smiled slightly.

Jareth, too wired from the confusion of his dream to the crystal in his hand, had not heard a certain dwarf enter his chambers, walk over to the end of his bed, and wait patiently. He hadn't felt the presence of another, until he heard someone clearing his throat. Looking up, he stared at Hoggle for a brief moment, before the image disappeared, along with the crystal itself. He inhaled slowly, not wanting to know just how long the dwarf had been standing there.

"Yes, Hoggle?" He asked quietly, resting his head upon his index fingertip. The dwarf fidgeted slightly, mumbling under his breath.

"Well… you see… All Hallow's Eve is coming up in the mortal world… and Ludo, Didymus and I were wonderings if we could visit Sarah…?" Jareth closed his eyes slowly.

"Hoggle, you should know by now that I really don't care what you and your friends do. However, Sarah is a grown woman, and though I doubt she's forgotten any of us, I don't think she would appreciate having anyone just _drop in_."

"Why is that, Your Majesty?"

"Because… it seems as Sarah has been trying to keep the knowledge of our world hidden from that of her daughter…"

"Oh… I see." Hoggle said sadly, before leaving the chamber. Jareth sighed, glancing out of his window, across the large Labyrinth, and out at the outskirts of the Underground. Perhaps… he would check up on Sarah. Though he was not permitted to ever make contact with her again… he still periodically made sure that she was doing alright. He still sat and watched over her in his owl form from outside her window. He considered leaving then, but remembered that time moved faster in the faery world. So where as it was midday, it was still early morning there.

'_Damn… well… I could use the exercise, but I think I'll save it for later…' _Jareth thought, summoning another crystal into his hand. His gaze followed within it, and he began another day of watching over the woman that he still loved. But the dream of Aerynn in his arms, the taste of her— No! He shut his eyes, resting his head on the table. No. He wouldn't think like this. He couldn't think like this. It was wrong of him.

"Damn you, Aerynn." He hissed under his breath, lifting his head off the table. He stared out at the Labyrinth and the Goblin City.

"Damn you." He hissed again. He wasn't going to fall for a child. Not again. He'd made that mistake once before— it was how he'd lost his chance with Sarah. She was too young to understand the dreams that he was offering to her. _'I don't want to make that mistake a—'_

"What? What am I thinking, _again?_" He growled.

"No… I'm not falling for her! I'm not!" The crystal in his hands shattered in his palm, the shards falling to the floor before fading away. His heart was hurting along with his head. This was so confusing to him.

"DAMN YOU!" He shouted, conjuring another crystal, and throwing it at the wall of his chambers. But now he wasn't sure who he was cursing. Sarah, for stealing his heart in the first place, and then destroying it completely. Or Aerynn, for repairing it, and not knowing how she had him wound around her finger tips like a queen. Another crystal appeared, and he hurled it at the stone, watching with glee as it shattered, falling to the floor like sparkling dust. It wasn't fair for his heart to be a victim like this. It just wasn't fair.

He wouldn't be able to stay away.

It would be impossible.

--

Review please. I luffles you all!


	9. An End To A Tale Not Forgotten

Okay, this one is reaaallll freaking long. Oh well. :P

--

**_Chapter Eight: An End To A Tale Not Forgotten_**

"_**I had fallen through down a tunnel that seemed to be filled with these grotesque hands that felt slimy and withered. Finally, I was held still, and I noticed that the hands were talking to me. They made faces in various expressions, their voices continuously asking me which way I wanted to go. When I asked, there was a simple answer from one set of hands, 'Up, or down?'**_

_**I chose down.**_

_**And I found myself in a dark hole, where Hoggle (who had somehow found his way into this hole) explained to me that it was called an 'oubliette'. An oubliette is **_

_**apparently a place to put people to forget about them. I shivered. After talking with Hoggle, he agreed to help me through the Labyrinth as far as he could, in exchange, I gave him a plastic bracelet that I had been wearing.**_

_**We walked down a series of tunnels and path ways, rock faces that Hoggle called False Alarms were telling us to turn back and leave. Thinking now… we should have listened. **_

_**We walked into an opening, an old bird-like goblin glanced up at us, and said 'Ah, what have we here?'**_

'_**Uh, nothing…' Hoggle said.**_

'_**Nothing? Nothing? NOTHING?! Nothing, tra la la?' The goblin stood, revealing the King in disguise. He didn't seem too pleased to see us. **_

'_**You're majesty! What a nice surprise!' Hoggle said, taking a bow. **_

'_**Hello Hedgewart.' He said.**_

'_**Hogwart.' I corrected. **_

'_**Hog-gle!' The dwarf said, annoyed.**_

'_**Hoggle, could it be that you're helping this girl?'**_

'_**Hel-ping? In what sense?'**_

'_**In the sense that you're leading her towards the castle!'**_

'_**Oh, no, Your Majesty! I was taking her back to the beginning…'**_

'_**What?!' I cried in shock, staring at him. The Goblin King smirked slightly. He leaned down to Hoggle as the dwarf began to explain.**_

'_**I told her I would take her to the castle, a little trickery on my part. But actually…'**_

'_**What **_**is **_**that plastic thing round your wrist?' Hoggle glanced at the bracelet, before hiding it behind his back with a sheepish smile.**_

'_**Oh this! Oh my goodness, where did this come from?' Hoggle said, staring at it.**_

'_**Higgle—'**_

'_**Hoggle.'**_

'_**Yes, if I thought for one second that you were betraying me, I would be forced to suspend you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench.' Hoggle fell to his knees in front of the King.**_

'_**Oh no, Your Majesty! Not the Bog of Eternal Stench!'**_

'_**Oh yes, Hoggle!' He turned to me, stalking forward. 'And you Sarah… How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?' I tried being brave.**_

'_**It's a piece of cake.'**_

'_**Really? Then how about upping the stakes, hm?' He pointed to a clock that had just appeared, moving the hands closer to the 13 mark by a few hours.**_

'_**That's not fair!' I exclaimed.**_

'_**You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is.' He walked over to a darker part of the tunnel. 'So the Labyrinth is a piece of cake is it? Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice…' He said, a crystal appearing in his hands. He spun on his heel, throwing it down the tunnel. Lights flickered as a metal machine came charging towards Hoggle and myself.**_

'_**Oh no, the Cleaners! Run!' Hoggle said, taking off in the opposite direction. Hesitating a moment to see the Goblin King disappear, before turning and running after the dwarf. We came to a dead end.**_

'_**The Cleaners, the Bog of Stench, you **_**sure**_** got his attention!' Hoggle exclaimed. I turned around seeing a piece of wall that looked like it was caving inward. Shoving on it, Hoggle and I managed to push it in to reveal a small room, just as the Cleaners passed us. I lay panting on the ground as he stood up.**_

'_**Ah, this is what we need. A ladder. Follow me.' He said. I stood up as well, glaring down at him. I demanded to know why I should believe him.**_

'_**Well… think of it this way. What choice have you got?' **_

_**He had a point.**_

'_**You see, you've gotta understand my position. I'm a coward, and Jareth scares me!' So… the infamous Goblin King's name was Jareth. I found it fitting.**_

I bit my lip gently, pondering this. Jareth. I could feel the urge to let it roll off of my tongue with gentle ease, but I stopped myself. Perhaps he was the owl… I sighed, turning the page. It had to be just my imagination. There was no way that this person— Goblin King— would have followed me home. There was no way that he could have transformed into an owl and had been watching me for the past two or three days. I held my place in the journal with my index finger, letting it rest on my stomach. I stared up at my ceiling.

But what if this entire thing was true? What if this place— the Labyrinth— what if it was real? Maybe my mother wasn't jacked up on crack or whatever was available in New York when she was my age. What if… I blushed. What if Jareth was a real being, living in a magic kingdom? I sighed softly. _'What I would give to know…'_ I thought to myself. My stereo was playing _Stricken _by Disturbed as I lay contemplating the madness of my mother's strange tale.

'_**What kind of position is that?' I asked the dwarf.**_

'_**No position! That's my point. And you wouldn't be so brave if you'd ever smelt the Bog of Eternal Stench… it's… it's… it's…' A rung from the ladder snapped and fell from beneath him. I clenched the sides of the ladder, suddenly cautious of the wood.**_

'_**Is that all it does, is smell?' **_

'_**Believe me, that's enough…' He muttered."**_

I sighed slightly, skipping over several pages. I caught glimpses of segments about a giant named Ludo, the Fieries in the Forest, the Bog of Eternal Stench, and Sir Didymus, when I came across a part where my mother and her new found friends were walking through a different forest, closer to the castle it seemed. Hoggle was handing her a peach, I paused. Changing my position once more, I continued to read.

"'_**Thank you Hoggle! You're a life saver!' I said, turning the peach over in my hands, and taking a bite. I thought I saw Hoggle cringe, and then I knew why.**_

_**The peach tasted wrong. I stared down at it, swallowing the bite in my mouth, feeling the world begin to spin around me as colors became vibrant and dance in swirls. I faintly heard Hoggle cursing both Jareth and himself, but I didn't know why. I stumbled over to a tree, clenching a branch for support. I felt the peach begin to squish beneath my fingers as I collapsed to the ground.**_

_**I don't remember much after that. But what I do remember is that I was suddenly in some sort of ball. And everyone had these masks that resembled horrible creatures from nightmares. I heard a voice singing softly, and when I looked up… I saw the most beautiful man. I took a step forward, when someone walked in front of him. After they passed, he was gone.**_

'_**There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast. In search of new dreams, a love that will last, within your hear, I'll place the moon within your heart…'**_

_**I frantically searched, trying to find him. Almost like if I didn't find him… then my life would have been over. Eventually, just I began to pass someone with a feathered fan, they lowered it, and there he stood in all his glory, staring at me. I clearly listened to the words as he turned to me, taking my hand.**_

'_**I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'till now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I leave my love between the stars.' We spun in circles together, dancing like we were the only ones there…**_

'_**As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone; it wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down…' I realized there that he was singing to me. I would have stayed, but the sight of everyone else began to frighten me. And the man only smiled, like this was all some sort of game.**_

_**And then I heard a clock chime 12:00.**_

_**I pushed away from him, shoving passed everyone else as they grabbed at me. But I slid through their fingers, stopping at what seemed like a mirror. But I knew this was not a real place. There was something off about it all. I snatched up a chair, and smashed the mirror. The colors began to swirl as the masked dancers screamed and flew about the ballroom. I felt like I was slowly falling as the dress melted away from me, and I crashed into a pile of what seemed like junk.**_

_**I threw the peach far away from myself, discovering a worm crawling from the center. I tried standing up, when there was a cry of pain, and a pile of junk began to move! A wrinkled old woman stood beneath the heap, like it was tied to her.**_

'_**Why don't you look where you're going young woman, hm?' She shouted in anger.**_

'_**I was looking.' I said flatly, glancing around.**_

'_**Huh? And where were you going?'**_

'_**I don't remember.' **_

'_**You can't look where you're going if you don't **_**know **_**where you're going!'**_

'_**I was looking for something…' I explained slowly. She pulled something out from underneath the pile on her back.**_

'_**Well look here…' She said. I glanced down at it, seeing my recognizable teddy bear, Lancelot.**_

'_**Lancelot? …Thank you…' I said, taking him from her hands.**_

'_**That's what you were looking for, wasn't it, my dear?'**_

'_**Yes… I forgot…' I said, smiling at her. **_

'_**Now, why don't you come in here and see if there's anything else that you like, hm?' The woman said, motioning to what looked like a makeshift tent. I walked through the opening, and seeing another familiar sight.**_

_**It was my bedroom.**_

_**I rushed over, jumping onto my bed, and burying my head beneath the pillow. 'It was just a dream.' I said. 'I dreamed it all Lancelot…' I glanced at my bear, smiling. 'Let's go see if Daddy's home okay?' I stood from the bed, walking over to the door, pulling it open. I expected and hoped to have seen the nursery across from my room, the narrow white hallway, and staircase to my left.**_

_**But I saw the junk yard.**_

'_**Better to stay in here dear, yes! There's nothing you want out there!' The woman cried, storming into the room. I shut the door, staring at her as she rummaged around, gathering things and placing them around me after she had me sit in a chair. Toy after toy, book after book, she collected it all, positioning it into a neat pile around the back of the chair and me. I reached out, grasping a small red book title LABYRINTH. I flipped through it, reading part of the dialogue.**_

'_**Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen.' **_

'_**What's the matter dear? Don't you like your toys?' The lady asked me. I blinked, staring down at the book.**_

'_**It's all junk!' I said.**_

'_**What— Well, what about this? This is not junk!' She exclaimed, handing me the music box that my mother's co-star and friend Jeremy had given to me.**_

'_**Yes it is!' I shouted, throwing it across the room. The walls began to crumble, and I remembered my purpose. 'I have to save Toby!' I pushed everything away from me, hearing Ludo and Sir Didymus calling for me. I climbed through the junk and garbage, grabbing hold of one of Ludo's monstrous hands. I was pulled from the room, seeing the faces of my friends.**_

'_**Let's go, we don't have much time!' I said, running to the Goblin City gates, which were not fifty feet from the junk yard. We ran through, facing a giant metal enemy (which was controlled by a tiny goblin inside the head). After pretty much destroying it (thanks to Hoggle), we crowded together as Hoggle began to speak.**_

'_**I ain't asking to be forgiven. I ain't ashamed of nothing I did. Jareth made me give you that peach. I told you I was a coward. And I ain't interested in being friends…' He said. I placed a hand on his shoulder.**_

'_**I forgive you, Hoggle.' **_

'_**Y-you do?' **_

'_**And I commend thee! Never before have I seen such courage. You are a valiant man, Sir Hoggle.' Didymus said.**_

'_**I am?' **_

'_**Hoggle and Ludo friends!' Ludo said with a smile. Hoggle scratched the back of his head.**_

'_**We are?'**_

'_**Here are your things, Hoggle.' I handed him the pouch of jewels that I had taken as ransom. 'Thanks for your help.' Hoggle stood, determination glowing in his eyes.**_

'_**Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get that rat who calls himself Jareth!' He exclaimed. I nodded, and we began our way through the quiet city. It seemed too easy, but just before we reached the steps that led to the castle, goblins appeared everywhere, armed and ready for battle.**_

_**Through a series of cannon fires, metal clashing against metal and brick, Ludo called the rocks, sending the goblins fleeing in a matter of minutes. We raced up into the throne room, and I saw the hands of a massive clock two minutes away from 13:00 o' clock. **_

'_**That's the only way he could have gone…' I said, staring at a spiral staircase that led up into the castle. Everyone began to rush to the stairs after me, but I stopped them. 'I have to face him alone.'**_

'_**But why?' Didymus questioned, and Hoggle agreed.**_

'_**Because that's the way it's done.' I answered simply, finding no other way to put it.**_

'_**Well… if that is the way it is done, then that is the way you must do it… But… should you need us…' Sir Didymus began, a sad look in his eyes.**_

'_**Yes, should you need us…' Hoggle agreed. Ludo whined quietly.**_

'_**I'll call. Thank you… all of you…' I said with a soft smile, before turning away from them, and running up the stairs. I walked through an arch way, staring out at a whole maze-like area of stairs and hallways in all different angles, most of which defied gravity. I ran down one set of stairs and up another, glancing around, and down over the edge of the balcony I stood on.**_

_**A moment later Jareth stood below, looking up at me. I gasped, taking a small step backwards.**_

My heart pounded in my chest. I held my place, placing my palm over my left breast. Why was I excited by even the script of his name?! I didn't know if this man was real. I didn't know if he was still alive. I didn't know shit about him. I sighed, closing my eyes as several songs played, passing through _Divide _by Disturbed, _The Kill_ by 30 Seconds to Mars, and _Monkey Wrench _by Foo Fighters.

'_Son of a bitch.'_ I thought to myself. I glanced over at my clock, seeing that the time read half passed nine. Sarah had been at the grocery store for almost two hours now. I frowned, turning my head to the left. It was dark outside. Natural, of course. It was the fall in Oregon, of course it would be dark out by now. My palm slid away from my chest; my heart was calm now.

'_I need to finish this crack story before I ask Mom if it's really true or not.' _

'_**How you've turned my word, you precious thing.' He vanished around a corner, reappearing across the large room from me. 'You starve and near exhaust me.' He vanished again, this time coming behind me. 'Everything I've done, I've done for you!' He walked **_**through**_** me (literally), turning on his heel, pointing accusingly at me. '**_**I move the stars for no one**_**.' He disappeared again. I ran down a flight of stairs as I continued to hear his voice.**_

'_**You've run so long, you've run so far.' He pulled himself up in front of me. 'Your eyes can be so cruel.' He held a crystal in front of his face, motioning it towards me. 'Just as I can be so cruel…' He turned, and threw it. I watched as it bounced along, into the tiny hands of Toby.**_

'_**Toby!' I cried, running down another flight of stairs.**_

'_**Though I do believe in you, yes I do. Live with the sunlight. Love without your heartbeat…' I turned to look up at Toby, who was sitting on the top of an arch, upside down.**_

'_**I, I can't live within you…' Jareth sang, and I no longer saw him after that. Though I was quite positive he was still watching me, struggling to reach my baby brother. Finally, I stood on a ledge roughly twenty feet above Toby, who sat on the edge of an archway. I called his name again, and he turned his head to look up at me. Inhaling slowly, I jumped, though I did not land beside my brother. Instead, I descended into a crumbling room with a circular slab of stone that made as the floor. I glanced around, seeing a figure in the shadows. Slowly, Jareth emerged, wearing a white shirt, a pair of white pants, white boots, gloves, and a flowing white cloak that seemed to be made of owl feathers and bones. I had long lost the tug I felt; the sensation that rippled up my spine every time I saw him. It had long since vanished.**_

I tried to imagine him. The body was as perfect as it could be behind my eyes lids, Michael Sembello's _Maniac _playing. But it was the face. I couldn't see it. I couldn't imagine the beauty that had captured my mother so fiercely in the beginning. I couldn't see the mischievous sparkle in the eye. I sighed, keeping my eyes closed for a moment. As the song changed to a violin version of _Through The Fire And Flames, _I opened my eyes again, and continued to read.

'_**Give me the child.' I demanded in a firm but calm voice. He stalked forward, his face firm but his eyes seemed afraid.**_

'_**Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now. And I can be cruel.' I cocked my head to one side. **_

'_**Generous? What have you done that's generous?' I questioned, and anger lit in his eyes.**_

'**Everything**_**! Everything that you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, and I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time—' He motioned to a clock, and the hands began to spin backwards, towards the beginning of my time. 'I have **_**turned the world upside down**_**, and I have done it all for **_**you**_**! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?' He couldn't have been more than three feet from me. Keeping a calm face, I began to recite the monologue I had spent so long memorizing.**_

'_**Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my—' He held his hand out.**_

'_**Stop! Wait… look Sarah, look what I am offering you… your dreams.' He held yet another crystal out to me. I kept my face straight, but inside, I was groaning in annoyance. I was done with his crystals and promises.**_

'_**And my kingdom as great.' He lowered his arm slightly, taking a single small step backwards. This gave me a chance to over power him. He was vulnerable. This was my chance to take control…**_

'_**I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want.' He said, beginning to plea. I was almost surprised he wasn't on his knees yet. I looked away, forgetting that last line once again.**_

'_**My kingdom as great… my kingdom as great… Damn! I can never remember that line!' I whispered in anger. **_

'_**Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and **_**I will be your slave**_**.' He said. I frowned. There was another meaning behind his words. How was I to fear and love him at the same time? It was as contradictory as obeying him as he was to be my slave. I felt a wisp of a tug at my soul again, but I was set with my decision. I was leaving this place with my brother. Without this Goblin King.**_

'_**My kingdom as great… my kingdom as great…' I paused, looking up at him. He held the crystal out even further, in a vain attempt that maybe I would change my mind. No. I was done with his Labyrinth. I was done with his riddles, his magic, his promises, his crystals. I. Was. Done. With. Him.**_

'_**You have no power over me.' I said. His face twisted into a look of misery and pain. He threw the crystal into the air, and my eyes followed it. It lowered to my hand, touching my skin and popping like a bubble. I looked down to see Jareth, lost in cloth and feathers as he transformed into the owl, flying out the window of the living room. I was home at last! I rushed up the stairs to find Toby, fast asleep in his crib. I placed Lancelot inside with him, tucking him in gently.**_

_**I returned to my room, clearing off several of the pictures and drawings that had cluttered everywhere. I even placed the music box in a drawer, finding it better to rid myself of the memories. I heard my father down stairs.**_

'_**Goodbye Sarah…' I glanced up to see Ludo in my mirror. Turning in my chair, I looked to see him in my room. But there was no one. I looked back, seeing Didymus this time.**_

'_**And remember fair maiden, should you need us…' His image was replaced with Hoggle's.**_

'_**Yes, should you need us, for any reason…'**_

'_**I need you Hoggle…' I said, tears welling up in my eyes.**_

'_**Y-you do?' He asked.**_

'_**I don't know why, but every now and then in my life, for no reason at all, I need you… All of you…'**_

'_**Well, why did you say so?' I heard cheering and voices behind me. I turned to see goblins, Fieries, faeries, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle all dancing around in my room. I hugged most of them, glancing out my window, seeing an owl fly off into the night."**_

I closed the diary slowly, reaching over and setting it down upon my night stand. It was ten o' clock, and I could hear Sarah's footsteps downstairs as she clattered around the kitchen. I was thankful that it was almost the weekend by now. I smiled to myself. Ah, weekends. Saturdays and Sundays, you never disappoint me. I tucked my arms under my head as I stared up at my ceiling.

I enjoyed the weekends—

I frowned. This weekend. It was the weekend before Halloween. I flipped through my mental calendar.

Oh, fuck.

I was to spend this weekend at my dad's house.

"Ohh, fuck fuck fuck!" I whined, burying my head under my pillow.

This weekend was going to suck big time.

--

**Jareth: **Awww, she's already falling for moi.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Shut yer trap, GK.  
**Jareth: ***recoils* Someone shoved a stick up your ass.  
**UndergroundValentine: **I'm trying to churn out as many chapters as I can before this weekend is fucking over, and you're not helping!  
**Jareth: **Jeezums.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Go pester some other chick.  
**Jareth: ***runs off to find Aerynn*  
**UndergroundValentine: ***ties him to tree* Not yet, fucking idiot.  
**Jareth: T.T**

--

All songs mentioned in this chapter were in fact songs I was listening to at the time of writing this chapter. There were others as well, but I either forgot to mention them or I didn't know their names. :P

--

**Responses:**

**~Nette: **I decided to do a rewrite because I felt that the original didn't flow the way I wanted to. We didn't see enough of Aerynn's life _before _all that happened. I felt that some things happened that shouldn't have, or that some things didn't happen that should have. And as for Aerynn calling Sarah by her name, it's not that they aren't close, it's just that Sarah doesn't mind Aerynn calling her by name. But as the story unfolds more, we'll see a more or less side of Aerynn that needs her "mommy". If that makes sense. XD


	10. Pain Without Love

So, this one's on teh more depressing side. It gets brighter beyond this, but none the less. In the original, "Caitlyn" is the one who yells at Aerynn, but that didn't make any sense to me when it was finished. Not to mention the person who is the image, personality, and voice of "Caitlyn" was like 'I'm not _that _much of a bitch, am I?' So, that had to be changed. XD Anyways, enjoy!

_**--**_

_**Chapter Nine: Pain Without Love **_

If there was ever a day I wanted to completely skip out on school, it was today.

I knew I was in for hell the second I woke up.

I turned to my left, seeing that I had two new messages. Groaning, I reached over, lazily grabbing my phone off of the side table, and blinking profusely as the light blinded my dilated eyes. Pressing numerous buttons, I stared at the first message, from Charlotte. Her neat texting and grammar sometimes seemed like it was a pointless effort, but compared to texts I had gotten in the past, I often times preferred it. It was much easier to read than trying to translate leet for example.

_Hey girly. Rise and shine, now. Cait and I are stopping at the Dutch for some coffee. Should we grab you some too?_

_~Char-Char_

I grinned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I began to type a text back to her.

_Yeah, that would be great. Large Dutch Freeze with caramel, white chocolate, and whipped cream on the straw, please and thank you. Love you honey._

_~Aery_

I exited out of the message, scrolling into the second one— from Christa. I frowned, seeming an odd amount of perfect grammar in this text. Ever since the seventh grade, there was always something wrong with at least one of Christa's texts every day. Whether she used a number instead of a letter or she used chat-speak in the message. Sighing heavily, I blinked once, focusing on the message on my tiny screen.

_We need to talk. Derek is at my house right now. He's been here since six thirty yesterday._

I was half tempted to respond as _'Why the fuck should I care about where Derek is? He's a grown man.'_ But I stopped myself because one, that would be rather… unnecessary. And two— well, I couldn't say that Derek was a "grown man" because he wasn't. He was still a child at heart, and that would show through more than I thought it would since the eighth grade. I sighed heavily, closing my phone. I wasn't going to even bother with responding to the message. I wasn't in the greatest enough moods to deal with the shit that I knew I would have to.

I was about to set my phone aside when it buzzed in my hand. Flipping it back open, I opened the message from Charlotte.

_Kay. Love you too hun. We'll try to restrain ourselves from drinking it before you get here. :P Love-love-love._

_~Char-Char_

I smiled, closing the phone again. Sitting up, I ran my fingers through my long, dark brown hair. _'Mmm, I should get it cut sometime soon.' _I thought to myself. Perhaps. Perhaps not. I wasn't sure. Sarah would probably be against the idea, but then again, it seemed I didn't know my mother quite like I used to. I exhaled, standing on my feet, and crossing over to my dresser. I opened the top two drawers, pulling out a pair of jeans and a blue Daft Punk t-shirt that Chelsea had bought for me at one of the Alive 2007 tour shows. Tugging the shirt over my head, I smoothed it over my stomach, before pulling on my jeans; a pair of faded Levi's that I had cut off at the knee. Sitting back down onto my bed, I snatched a pair of socks off of the floor, slipping my feet inside. Reaching down, I grabbed my black Converse shoes, shoving my size eight feet into them. Quickly lacing them up, I grabbed the fish net shirt that I had bought the previous summer, sliding it over my Daft Punk shirt. I lifted my iPod into my grasp, unplugging it from my stereo, and shoving it along with my headphones into my pocket.

I walked over, and stood in front of my mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair again, smoothing it out. I stared at my reflection, seeing long, thick brown hair cascading from the top of my head down past my shoulders, framing my cream colored face gently. Two mismatched eyes stuck out beautifully from the normalness of my features. I grinned to myself, before reaching over and grabbing the pencil-liner. I smudged dark blue along my lash line, before turning on my heel, and racing down the stairs, two at a time.

The kitchen light was on, but I knew Sarah wasn't home. I passed through the kitchen, into the dining room that was connected to the living room. My backpack had been moved to the couch, probably by Sarah. I grabbed my pack, slinging it over my shoulders, before bending down, and grabbing my five dollars in lunch money off of the table. I turned on my heel, taking one last visible glance of the house. I did this to make sure that I wasn't forgetting anything important— like books, keys, projects, homework, or perhaps even my sanity on the rare day that it would like to jump out on me. I smiled to myself, turning again, and walking to the door.

The morning air was chilly to my skin, but it was rather pleasant for mid October. Pulling out my iPod, I attached the headphones into the hole; cramming the buds into my ears. Ahh, good ol' _Perfect Insanity _by Disturbed. But despite my love for such hard core awesome-ness, I changed the song. I trotted down the steps of the porch, walking to the beat of mine and Caitlyn's favorite Killer's song, _Somebody Told Me_. For the longest time I hadn't quite understood the meaning behind it. But during the eighth grade— during many a strange months and moments of pure awkwardness— she so graciously gave me what she interpreted it to be.

"_Breaking my back just to know your name. Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game. Breaking my back just to know your name, but heaven ain't close in a place like this. Anything goes, but don't blink, you might miss. 'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this, I said heaven ain't close in a place like this. Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight. Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight. Well somebody told me, that you had a boyfriend, who looked like the girlfriend that I had in February of last year. It's not confidential, I've got potential…"_

I thought back to middle school memories of school plays, projects, speeches, laughter, cussing each other out, bitch slaps, dealing with harassment and boy troubles in general. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I passed by a Dari Mart and a coffee shop, trekking across the front lawn of the school. There were only a few students dotted along the few stairs leading up into the doors. Caitlyn and Charlotte were leaning against part of a stone wall that held bushes and plants above waist level.

"_Ready? Let's roll onto something new, taking its toll and I'm leaving without you. Ready? Let's roll onto something new. Anything goes but don't blink you might miss. 'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this. I said heaven ain't close in a place like this. Bring it back down, bring it back down toni—"_ I shut off my iPod long before the song could finish. I passed several large trees and flowers that had been planted some years before. I stepped off of the lawn, hopping down off of the curb and rushing across the one lane path where parents would pick up their children after school. Caitlyn waved to me, before lifting a Dutch Bros cup in her right hand, holding it out to me.

"Here's your coffee Aery." She said brightly, her teal colored eyes glittering in the morning light. I glanced at the cup for a moment, before looking up at the two of them again.

"What happened to the whipped cream?" The straw was bare. And Charlotte was burning red.

"Well… the guy at the Dutch put, like, a _shitload…_ and it wasn't cold enough to keep it from starting to slide. So… we thought we'd save you the mess." I blinked once, before bursting into laughter. Just like Charlotte.

"It's okay. I think I can live one day with it." I grinned, taking a drink of my diabetes-in-a-cup. It's what I had called it since the eighth grade. I'd have two scoops of both caramel and white chocolate, essentially making the entire thing half syrup and half coffee. Not including the usual whipped cream topped on the straw. Caitlyn was holding her Dutch Bros cup between her hands— she must have gotten something hot. Charlotte appeared to be finishing up on hers.

"So, Aery, I saw you and Derek walking alone together back to your house…" Caitlyn said, a smile on her face. I wanted to punch her for reminding me of Derek, but at the same time, I had to tell myself that she didn't know what had happened. No one did… except for Christa maybe. But I couldn't be sure yet. I didn't know what Derek might have told her. And I wasn't looking forward to finding out any time soon.

"Oh…" I said, my face paling. "Well…"

"What? Did something happen?" Caitlyn asked, suddenly worried.

"W-well…" I began to say.

"Did he hit you? Did someone come up and mug the two of you?" Charlotte questioned, suddenly seeming two feet taller than I was. I whimpered softly, trying to hold back tears as I instantly was washed over with the memories.

"Derek and I… it's over." I said, feeling a single tear begin to roll down the side of my face. Caitlyn and Charlotte had matching faces masked with horror, shock, and even sadness and anger. I set my coffee down just as Charlotte practically attacked me in a fierce hug. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Charlotte's shoulders and mine, basically hugging our shoulders instead of the both of us fully. A wave of tears began to flow as I shook in the arms of my two best friends.

I didn't want to think about any of it. I didn't want to think about all the stress that boyfriends caused. I knew better than most that Derek was one of the best guys in school. Perhaps equal to Heath. I had been dating him since the summer before freshman year. I knew better than anyone how much some of my other friends adored Derek. Derek trusted me, and I trusted him. He had been who I hoped to have been the love of my life. And yes, I knew damn well that arguments were part of a relationship.

Thinking back on it now, I was almost certain that my reaction was a little over the top.

But such thoughts were immediately shattered.

"Oh, sure, take pity on the bitch." I heard a voice to my right. Charlotte didn't let go of me, but she lifted her head up, and looked over at the source. I didn't have to. I didn't _want _to. I knew that Christa would be mad. But the last time she had called me a bitch was half way through the eighth grade. She hadn't since then. To hear it now was bringing back the memories of so long ago. I had said cruel things to her then. And she returned equally vile comments.

But was it really right of her to make me relive such memories again?

"Shut it, Christa." Charlotte growled, pulling away from me slowly. Caitlyn's hand was squeezing mine so tightly I was beginning to lose feeling in it. But I didn't make a mention about it. I was almost numb to a shit load of things. I was surprised that I was so calm to Christa's comment to me. Normally, if someone were to call me a bitch, I would laugh and beat the shit of them then and there. But not today.

"Why should I? She's the one who dumped Derek!" Christa retorted. I still refused to look at her. Caitlyn squeezed my hand even harder, but I knew she wasn't angry at me. Charlotte wouldn't be either once I explained it to her.

"What does it matter? Both of them are in pain, can't you see that?" Caitlyn shouted. I was grateful for my friends sticking up for me. But my face was expressionless. I wasn't going to show anything with Christa here. If I was to show anger, then she'd use it against me. If I was to show sadness, she'd tell me to suck it up and say it was my fault. If I was to smile, she'd think that I was glad I broke up with Derek. I knew this well. But I didn't want to.

Pain.

Was that really what I was in? Pain?

'_Yes.' _I thought to myself. I'm in pain. And I didn't notice it at first.

"Has Precious Aerynn even _told _you two what she told Derek before slamming the door in his face, both literally and emotionally?" There was a long pause.

"I told him to fuck off. My way of saying it was over." I whispered. My voice was strained, and it ached. It was that feeling of trying to sing a song that was out of your league. Your throat aches as you try to find the right key. It used to happen to me, before I got vocal lessons. Then that ache went away, and I was comfortable with many different ranges of keys and pitches.

Charlotte and Caitlyn fixed their eyes upon my face, but they remained silent. I could feel Christa's anger, boiling higher and higher. It was only so much longer until she would explode. She'd probably even hit me. I'd had that experience before. Painful it was too, but it wasn't until I said it was enough that I grew numb to the attacks. They were never too serious, but they made me think back on some of the horrible friendships I'd had.

'_My God. What am I doing to myself?' _

"What does it matter what she said?! True, it may have not been the best thing to say, but this happened yesterday. Just after she kicked the asses of the biggest dick and whore in school!" Charlotte was on the verge of screaming. I stared down at the ground, hearing footsteps and whispers. Great, there were more people here now. Witnessing the turmoil that was my love life. I shuddered slightly, feeling the nip of wind and the whispers on such a breeze.

"Do you _KNOW _how upset Derek was?" Christa shouted at the top of her lungs. She wasn't looking at Charlotte or Caitlyn. Her usual hazel eyes now turned black were focused solely on me and my guilt. My sadness. My pain. Hatred, anger, frustration, and every other dark emotion were swirling in her frightening eyes. I glanced over at her, but continued refusing to turn to her.

"He came crying because of you! You stupid, insignificant, selfish whore!" I winced, feeling anger boiling in my stomach and fueling me to curl my hands into fists.

"You're a back stabbing bitch who finds pleasure in hurting people!" That was the second time she'd called me a bitch. The second straw.

Christa stormed over to me, roughly grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her. I tried pulling out but she let go long enough to slap me across the face. My muscles tensed in my arms and legs, but I remained frozen. Gasps rang out through the crowd. I didn't see a single teacher in sight. Why were they not here?

"Answer me, you indecent bitch!" I glared at her, seeing the fear flashing in her eyes. I had been told that when I was angry my eyes would darken, both seeming as a coal black as apposed to the right being blue and the left brown. Clouds rolled over the sun, and the wind picked up. No one noticed this. No one but myself and Christa. She frowned, looking up into the sky to try to understand how the weather could have changed so drastically. The wind lifted my hair in front of my face, and I spoke low and calm.

"Call me a bitch. One more time." I said. True, in the movie Hancock it had been either asshole or crazy. But I _hated _being called a bitch.

Christa grinned. She thought I wouldn't hurt her.

"Bitch."

She _thought _I wouldn't hurt _her_.

My curled hand was like stone, the skin on my knuckles was stretched so much it was white. My elbow bent back until my fist was parallel with my right top rib, before swinging back around, colliding with the small girl's jaw. I could feel the bone breaking beneath the skin as she went flying down to the ground. She landed face first, sliding a good three feet before stopping at the feet of the witnesses. My eyes were still dark but they were wide. What had I just done?

"_AERYNN!_" No. No… NO!

Derek came running up, dropping his backpack long before he reached Christa's side. He was breathing hard, his blonde hair slightly damp. Probably from a shower. His large blue eyes were full of shock, worry— but the moment they turned to me, they were full of anger. He looked even paler than usual, and more frightening that I had ever seen before. He stood up as two older students bent down to see if Christa was ass out. Derek took two steps towards me, his lips pursed in a fine line of white.

"What have you done?!" He roared, taking several more steps forward, and slapping me on the opposite cheek. Christa's slap had been petty, and I hardly felt it. But Derek was beyond caring. He palm whipped against my face like lightening, hard as stone and faster than I could see. I heard someone shout as more voices began yelling for teachers. It was not uncommon for there to be violence between girls. But it was like a school shooting when a guy hit a girl. Tears freshly streaked my face once again. My face throbbed with pain.

Pain.

That word would never leave me alone.

"Derek!" Charlotte and Caitlyn shouted at once. But he didn't seem to notice them. His eyes were locked on my face as my left cheek turned a bright red. The voices swirled around me, into my ears and through my head. I felt something wet hit the top of my scalp. It was followed by another, and another, until I realized that it was raining. Several students squealed in shock, rushing for cover under trees and into the school itself. I bit my lip to hold back the tears. But it didn't matter once the rain began to hit my face. No one would be able to tell the difference anymore.

I looked up into a window of the school, seeing Sarah standing beside a pane of glass. Her face was a mask of sadness and shock. But she didn't move.

I shrugged out of my backpack, shoving passed people and their stuff as I ran through the front lawn, across the parking lot, and down the street. Away from the school as far as I could. This was technically not the time to show weakness. But I didn't care. I wanted to leave. As my legs carried me farther and farther away, I thought about what had happened. The worst that Christa had done was damaged my self esteem and mildly left a mark on my cheek. And I could have scarred her face and broken her jaw.

Derek had said horrible things to me the day before, and he'd hit me like no one else's business. But I had broken his heart and hurt his best friend. My best friend.

What had I done?

I sat on a rusted swing, hearing the chains creaking loudly as I swayed back and forth slowly, my shoes covered in wet sand. The rain continued to fall relentlessly as I sat in a pit of misery, it seemed. I had been sitting here on this swing for several hours now. My stomach rumbled angrily at me, but I didn't give in to my hunger. It would pass eventually, I knew. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I rested my head on the chain.

What the fuck was I doing here? Skipping school was not something I usually did. But how was I to face everyone after the incident this morning? Sarah had seen me get into a fight. Did she see me punch Christa? Did she see Derek slapping me? Did she hear some of the comments flying? Perhaps she did. I couldn't be sure. I didn't want to know. There were a lot of things I didn't want to know, hear, or be a part of today. I just didn't care.

"_You're sick of feeling numb, you're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand, and I'll show you a world that you can understand. This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work. Trust me, and take my hand, when the lights go out, you'll understand. Pain without love, pain, can't get enough…" _I choked, and coughed, before continuing.

"_Anger, and agony, are better than misery. Trust me, I've got a plan, when the lights go up, you'll understand… Pain without love, pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all… I know, I know, I know, I know, I know that you're wounded. You know, you know, you know, you know, you know that I'm here to save you…" _

"Aerynn?" I heard Caitlyn's soft voice, and I stopped singing to myself. I was only making myself feel even more worse than I already did. Three Days Grace was definitely not something to be listening to or singing at a time like this. But what did I know?

"Honey…" Charlotte said softly, holding an umbrella that must have been in her locker. Shouldn't they have been in school?

The two girls knelt beside me under the umbrella, their faces calm but lined with sadness. They were slightly damp at the ankles, where as I was soaked from head to toe. Caitlyn took my hands, lifting me to my feet. I stumbled forward into their arms, and we stood there like that for a few minutes. Charlotte rubbed my back as Caitlyn stroked my hair, each of them saying words under their breath. I couldn't hear them as I sobbed into their shoulders.

I barely remembered walking home with them. But I did remember seeing an owl sitting on the tree in our front lawn, its large eyes looking sad.

--

**UndergroundValentine:** Okay, sorry folks, but Jareth is not here today. He had some Kingly issues to deal with, so therefor he was unable to come out today. Not to mention, making trips once to three times a month tires him. Imagine driving from Florida to Oregon. Not stopping for a motel, but rather sleeping in the car itself. He says that's what it's like. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am currently working on chapter ten right now, but I cannot guarantee that it will be posted tonight. :P Love you!

_Songs used:_

_~Pain by Three Days Grace_

_~Somebody Told Me by The Killers_

_~Perfect Insanity by Disturbed_


	11. Fixings, Chocolate, And Owls

Hallo thar! I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. I actually wrote this on the way to and from the coast on saturday. :P Twas good fun! XD Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter Ten: Fixings, Chocolate, And Owls**_

"Seriously honey, we should just say fuck it to all guys and relationships." Charlotte said happily as she braided my hair. We sat up in my room, surrounded by chocolate bars, sodas, and large bags of chips. There was at least three empty two liter bottles that once contained Coke and Root Beer, while another four remained. We had to have bought twenty pounds worth of chocolate and chips. It was another Friday night with nothing but simple girl time. Much like you'd see on those TV shows like Gilmore Girls.

I loved moments like this.

Caitlyn gnawed on a Hershey's bar while randomly sketching in her sketchbook. She was probably doing Kingdom Hearts fan art, or perhaps Phantom of the Opera. My stereo played _Doctor Jones _by Aqua at a reasonable but loud level. Just enough where we didn't have to shout at one another. I sang along to myself while painting my toes a dark blue color. Charlotte had the spacers between her toes, waiting for them to dry. They had been painted a light violet color. The song eventually ended, changing to _One Winged Angel_, also known simply to us as Sephiroth's Theme from Final Fantasy VII. I hummed along, before singing the only part of the song I knew.

"_Sors imanis. Et inanis…" _There was a long interlude._ "Veni veni venias. Ne me mori facias. Veni veni venias. Ne me mori facias. Veni veni venias. Ne me mori facias. Veni veni venias. Ne me mori facias. Haryuu no hanekata… Sephiroth!" _I reached over, pressing a button on the stereo. The song changed once again. I heard the intro of music. This was not the original, but I found this version a lot more appealing. I knew my mom would rather have the ABBA version, but I couldn't have cared less.

"_Half passed twelve, and I'm watching the late show, in my flat all alone. How I hate to spend the evening on my own. Autumn winds, blowing outside my window, as I look around the room. And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom."_

"_There's not a soul out there. No one to hear my prayer!" _Charlotte sang along, continuing to braid my hair with amazing speed and skill. She only worked with different sections in my hair. She had braided the hairs beside both of my ears, and she was working on the third braid at the back of my head.

"_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? Gimme, gimme, gimme, a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the brink of the day! Movie stars, find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win. It's so different from the world I'm living in. Tired of TV, I open the window, and I gaze into the night. But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight."_

"_There's not a soul out there. No one to hear my prayer." _

"_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the brink of the day…" _I applied a third coat to my blue colored toes. Caitlyn had stopped drawing fan art, and instead was sketching myself and Charlotte. The song changed again, but I didn't feel like singing along with it this time.

"I know what you mean. Men aren't worth it." I said softly. Well, most men weren't worth the time or sanity. But in the depths of my mind, I thought of one particular man that my mother had known. With his blonde hair and mismatched eyes— strange how they were much like my own. I tried with my might to picture his face, but I couldn't place it right. I'd get images that resembled people I had seen before, whether one solely or a mixture of faces. It was never quite right.

'_I wish to meet this Goblin King. Maybe then I can put my mind at ease…' _My thoughts swirled around this one wish that I had as Caitlyn and Charlotte chattered on over _Footloose _by Kenny Loggins. I capped the nail polish, and set it aside, admiring my newly painted toes. They shimmered in the light from the lamp on my side table. I reached over, and picked up a package of Oreos, hungrily gnawing on the sandwiches of holiness. I set the package aside, lifting a two liter bottle of Barq's Root Beer, and swallowing close to a third of it under five seconds. The carbonated drink burned my throat, but the taste of the syrup put a smile on my face. I loved Barq's Root Beer.

"So, Derek was saying some pretty awful things about you after you left." Charlotte said so softly I could barely hear her. I turned down the stereo a few notches, so the volume rested at twenty as opposed to practically thirty. I sighed softly, drawing my knees to my chest; careful that my toes didn't rub against the carpet.

"I really don't care anymore." I said softly.

"And apparently Christa's in the hospital." Caitlyn said. I tensed visibly. Oh shit.

"What's the damage?" I asked, turning my head slightly so that I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"Broken jaw. The right side of her face is completely raw. Her arms are scuffed up, but nothing serious on them." I winced, feeling my heart shatter. I'd rather have Derek call me every nasty name in the world from cracker to cunt-bag. But I had scarred Christa. My little sister by heart. That was worse than any abuse in the world— verbal, emotional, physical, sexual, mental… All together didn't compare to what I had done to her.

"It wasn't your fault honey." Charlotte said, seeing how tense and saddened I was. I shook my head.

"Yes it is. I'm the one who broke her jaw and sent her flying to the pavement."

"But she shouldn't have called you a bitch."

"But…" I began to say.

"Look, Aery, yeah you said some pretty cruel things to Derek and Christa both. Yeah Christa's gonna be hospitalized for a while. They're both gonna have scars. But that doesn't make you a bad person. Derek should know better than to hit girls. And Christa… well…" Caitlyn trailed off. We knew that Christa had her reasons for violence.

"But—"

"No buts missy!" Charlotte interrupted. I shut my mouth, and smiled slightly as she laughed. I looked up into the mirror that hung on my wall, seeing the reflections of my two best friends. Charlotte's short, reddish brown hair was finally getting some length, just barely three inches when sticking straight out. Caitlyn's golden brown hair was near her mid back, tied with a black scrunchy. They both looked up at me, and smiled brightly. I loved my friends.

"You know something?" Caitlyn said.

"What?" I tilted my head slightly to the side.

"You should get a hair cut. You've had that same look since sixth grade. And all it does is get longer and darker!" I laughed aloud, staring at my reflection. It was true, I did need a haircut. My hair was a little lighter in color than my mother's but it was definitely longer than hers. She had hair that was just a few inches past her shoulders, whereas mine was close to my lower back.

"Maybe." I said softly, hearing the gentle riffs of _Evens Rats _by The Slip. I glanced over at my digital clock, seeing that the time read close to eight o' clock at night. I smiled to myself. We had been up here in my room for over five hours.

"Honey, do you _have _to go to your dad's place this weekend?" Charlotte whined, finishing up with the last braid in my hair. I had over ten of them now. I sighed.

"Yes. I do." I said softly.

"But why? Every time you come home, you always have some kind of a bruise!" Caitlyn retorted, her eyes looked sad and worried. I smiled slightly at her.

"I've told you, my dad has really steep stairs. And you both know how clumsy I am!" I said, trying to seem like I wasn't lying to their faces. If they knew…

"As clumsy as you are, I'm amazed that you're a black belt in karate." Charlotte said under her breath. I giggled lightly as my stereo softly began playing _How to Build a Time Machine _by Darren Hayes, the lead singer from the band Savage Garden. I exhaled a long breath, trying not to dwell in my misery at the thought of spending the weekend at my dad's house. I hated him with a passion for more reasons that just his leaving my mother. I placed my head in my arms, which were positioned on top of my knees.

_I'm running down the hall, I've started the countdown. They want me to stop, but I don't think so… _I didn't think much through the rest of the song. I loved Darren Hayes with his new album _This Delicate Thing We've Made._ Sarah was keener on his _Tension and the Spark _album. I could feel Charlotte's delicate fingers running through my hair again, humming along with the melody of the song.

_I'll call my dad, and tell him I miss him. And tell my reflection, it's not your fault…_ I scoffed mentally. I would never tell my dad that I missed him. There wasn't a chance in hell that I would call that son of a bitch and tell him I missed him. But there were times when I was younger where I would stand in front of my mirror for close to an hour, repeating the phrases 'It's not your fault he left' and 'We're better off without him'. And though I would spend most ever day for years, it would never help.

'_I'd always get told that everything that ever happened was my fault. I hate it. It's part of the reason I hate him so much.'_

"Aerynn, are you okay hun?" Caitlyn asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked over at her. Her face was soft and kind. I tried smiling at her, but thoughts of my stupid dad had let my mood rather glum. Charlotte tugged on my hair ever so lightly. I turned to give her a look of 'What the fuck was that for'. But she just grinned, and motioned to the window with her head. I looked over at the darkness, and I knew what she meant.

"You could use the air." She said. I nodded, and quickly ripped out the spacers between my toes. Standing, I stretched slowly, feeling the muscles and joints popping and stretching. I exhaled loudly, before gliding over to the window, lifting the glass and popping out the screen. I caught the mesh, and pulled it back inside, setting it down on the floor. I motioned for Charlotte to go.

She grabbed the ledge, pulling herself through the small space, and climbing onto the tree that was just two feet from the ledge. I watched her climb her way up like a monkey, quickly followed by Caitlyn. I glanced down the stairs, seeing darkness beyond the doorway. Sarah must have been watching a movie. I pulled myself through the window, grabbing onto several branches of the tree, and began working my way up the flimsy limbs. I lifted myself onto the roof of the house, and sat beside my two friends. The stars were bright and large, as was the moon.

"We don't get moments like this very often anymore." Caitlyn said.

"I know huh?"

"If only you didn't have to go to your dad's house tomorrow at noon, we'd stay longer." Charlotte commented with a long, tired sigh.

"Yeah. But at least my mom was okay with you two staying the night today. Even though she's kicking the two of you out at eleven." I said with a light laugh. Charlotte and Caitlyn laughed as well, and broke off just as soon as I did. There was a chilling wind, accompanied by the smell of post rains. It was strange. It wasn't meant to rain today, but they suddenly came. Out of the blue and hard.

We stared off out at the sky, watching the stars and the clouds. Charlotte was pointing different shapes out to Caitlyn. My focus drifted around, until I stopped at a tree. It was a normal oak tree, standing in the front lawn of one of our many neighbors. But it was the dark shape that was positioned on one of the many branches of this oak tree that caught my attention. Illuminated by the light was a single white and brown barn owl with large eyes; remaining motionless and silent.

I blinked once, finding that it was still there. I felt the heat of a blush, and bit on my lip to keep back a smile. I wanted so bad to follow my instinct; that the owl was the Goblin King. But how did I know? Perhaps it was just another owl that wondered from its home into a civilized community. I wanted to believe that it was the same being that had loved my mother so passionately he was willing to do anything for her. I wanted to believe that maybe he still had that love for her, and that it was only a matter of time before she called him.

I'd have to talk to her about it.

'_If you are the Goblin King, give me a sign. Tell me that it's you.' _I thought with all my might to the bird. Its large eyes closed, and opened once, before hooting softly. It sounded like it was saying 'Hello'. I glanced at my friends, but they didn't seem to notice. They appeared not to see the owl at all. They continued to star gaze as if I wasn't staring at an animal that could very well be nonexistent. I returned my full attention to the bird.

'_Once more. Please.' _I thought, but the owl didn't hoot this time. It flapped its wings, and took off, soaring into the sky. I felt my heart drop as I looked away. Perhaps I was fooling myself.

Perhaps… no…

It was an owl, nothing more.

---

He felt like singing, he was so happy.

He had been lazily sitting in his throne, tapping his crop against his thigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as goblins cackled loudly and threw chickens all over the room. Just another evening in the Underground. Nothing out of the ordinary. The clock on the wall continued its normal pace, the knives slowly creeping along through the thirteen hours. The heat was still tremendously unbearable, and Jareth was half tempted to go shirt and shoeless for the remainder of his time awake.

But that's when he heard it.

The softest wish.

The sweetest voice giving life to this wish.

'_I wish to meet this Goblin King.'_

He'd shot out of his throne room, bending himself into an owl with faery dust and feathers flying everywhere as he soared through the barrier of the Underground and the Aboveground. He'd pushed his muscles to the limit, carrying himself to that familiar house in the cold and rainy state. The air was chilly, and he could taste the rain that had passed. This was strange to him. He knew exactly when it was to rain, snow, hail, et cetera. And today it was meant to be sunny.

But he could still taste that rain.

He frowned, landing in an oak tree not far from the house. True, he was a master of illusions and dreams, not the elements. But he had been taught to be aware of certain signs that foretold the weather. Such signs had told him of sun and little to no clouds. La de da, there he sat in the oak, seeing puddles on the sides of the streets, water drops on leaves and flowers. It made no sense to him, but he shook it off.

A few minutes later, she was on the roof with her friends.

She didn't see him at first; her mind was occupied with her friends at the time. But as he had them focusing on the stars above, she turned her face away from such things, and saw him. He'd thought he'd seen her smiling at him; a gesture that sent his heart into a frenzy. It wasn't fair that he was captive to the tiniest things that she did. He didn't know this girl in the slightest! He doubted that she even remembered that she had seen him. Though she was half asleep; partially drugged by his magic. But her heart would hold that memory, would it not?

He'd heard her thoughts, too.

'_If you are the Goblin King, give me a sign. Tell me that it's you.'_

Oh, he was only too happy to oblige! He slowly closed his large, rounded eyes, and hooted to her. In his mind, he was saying hello to her. But as for how it translated in hoots and whistles, he didn't know if she would understand. But her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He knew that she understood. She asked for another sign, most likely to be sure, but why give her the full knowledge?

'_I could tease her.' _He thought with a grin, flapping his wings as he took off for the heavens, back to the barrier into the Underground. He'd thought he'd seen such a sad look in her eyes. _A sad love, deep in her eyes._ He shook his head as he dipped and swerved into his chambers, feeling his arms and legs unfold. He sighed lightly, feeling his squished muscles stretching. He moaned as he lifted his arms above his head, rubbing his biceps. It felt good to fly, but compacting himself so small was a pain in the ass.

'_Do not worry, my precious child.' _He thought to himself with a satisfied smile. _'I shall see you again. And next time, we shall meet formally.'_

But what would be a good time?

He'd thought back to something that Hoggle had said to him. What was coming up again?

All Hallow's Eve.

Ah, yes…

He would visit her on All Hallow's Eve.

--

**Jareth: **Damn. I remembered I'd made this decision back in like... chapter five of the original! XD  
**UndergroundValentine:** Exactly my reasoning for doing a re-write!  
**Jareth: **So what was with the deal of the weather changing?  
**UndergroundValentine: **You'll find out soon enough.  
**Jareth: **Damn... Hey, weren't you planning on doing some Final Fantasy stuff too?  
**UndergroundValentine: **And Phantom of the Opera, yes.  
**Jareth: **But you haven't, yet.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Well, Jareth. While you're off dealing with shit in the Underground, I have my own shit. It's called "school" damnit!  
**Jareth: **Oohhh, rough huh?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Fuck. Yeah.  
**Jareth: ***sigh* I feel for you.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Do you really?  
**Jareth: ***inhales* nope. I'm just kidding with you.  
**UndergroundValentine: ***glares* VINCENT! VINCENT HE'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!!  
**Vincent: ***not seen, but his gun goes off, and Jareth goes flying from the impact of the rifle bullet*  
**UndergroundValentine: **THANK YOU!  
**Vincent: ***materializes, planting a soft kiss on UV's forehead* You're welcome.  
**UndergroundValentine: ***blush*

--

I do not (unfortunately) own the songs or most of the characters (i.e. Vincent, Jareth, Sarah, etc).

--

_Songs used:_

_~Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) by (originally) ABBA. The version mentioned is by A-Teens or something. :P_

_~Footloose by Kenny Loggins_

_~One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII_

_~Even Rats by The Slip (GOOD SONG!!!)_

_~How To Build A Time Machine by Darren Hayes (EVEN BETTER SONG!!)_

_~As The World Falls Down by David Bowie (sort of mentioned, not really. XD)_

_--_

Much luff to you all! I'll try to post chapter eleven this weekend, but i can't promise anything.


	12. Costumes And The Drive

Sorry, this one's a little shorter. And most of it will be explained in the next chapter. I'm hoping to get it up tonight or tomorrow. Love you all! :D

_**--**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Costumes And The Drive**_

"Dude! That's one's amazing!" Caitlyn said brightly, staring at the purple and black dress that I held in my hands. It was strapless, coming about two inches below my collar bone and dipping down to my lower back. The front was like a corset, and it flowed away in many layers after that. Black lace decorated the front, along with purple roses and ribbons. The first layer was a black slip, then two layers of dark purple mesh-like material, one layer of black cloth, and a final layer of purple lace and ribbons. There was a choker that matched; a black silk ribbon with a dark purple heart, a small diamond embedded in the center of it.

Cool thing was, I had the perfect boots to go with it. Knee high stiletto heels that tied up the front (though the back zipped just in case one was in a hurry). They were made of black leather, the heel themselves were only about three inches long. Rather sturdy too; I was certain that they were metal rods encased in leather and rubber. But I didn't really want to rip them open to find out. I loved my boots, but I didn't exactly have a whole lot of outfits that they went with.

"You see, I like this one." Charlotte said with a grin, lifting up a blue and green knee length dress. It was obviously meant for a kind of faery outfit. It had spaghetti straps, the first layer being a baby blue dress that ended just above her knees. Then there was the green, starting from the front dip where her arms would be, cutting down in a V shape to where her belly button would be. Triangular strips ran down the sides, ending just above the blue. It had a layer of white lace on top of it all; it appeared to be doused in silver, green, and blue glitter as well. A pair of white strapped sandals with blue flowers were part of the finishing touches. A choker made of faux pearls and a blue crystal flower was gingerly grasped in Charlotte's palm.

"Oh, that would look really amazing on you too!" Caitlyn said with a laugh. I nodded enthusiastically as Charlotte held it up to herself, and twirled in the tiny space of my room. It was Saturday morning, roughly about seven a.m. I knew that this weekend was going to be hell, but why worry about it? I didn't have to leave until noon, so I would make the best of my time.

I looked over at Caitlyn as she stared down into the box that Sarah had given me. There were too dresses left to choose from, along with an assortment of masks and other pieces of jewelry. The first dress was a deep red color with long, flowing sleeves. Roses were stitched into the sides with a black thread. Gold ribbons were laced in the front, adding an elegant and colorful appeal. The second dress was a deep golden color with dark blue stitching on the front. It was a swooping, swirling pattern that started at the center of the breast line, and worked its way down to the end of the dress. It reminded me of— _a labyrinth._ I chuckled to myself. Of course.

"Hold the red one up to yourself." Charlotte suggested. Caitlyn did as she was told, holding the red dress up to her body as she stared at the two of us.

"Now the gold one." I said. She set the first dress down upon my bed, and lifted the golden one up to herself. My heart skipped a beat. My God! She didn't have to be wearing it to look like a goddess. Charlotte must have had the same look I did, for Caitlyn grinned, and turned to see herself in the small mirror on my wall. Her smile faded into a look of pure awe and amazement.

"Damn." The three of us said at one time. It was true. Holding up all of our dresses, we stared at our reflections in the small glass. Caitlyn looked like a queen, Charlotte looked like a faery… But I? I lowered my gaze slightly. I looked like a whore. Charlotte looked over to me, and frowned.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I look like a whore." I muttered darkly.

"You do not!" Caitlyn retorted, spinning suddenly to face me. I blushed, but still nodded. Yes I did. I looked so whoreish it wasn't even funny.

"Okay, put it on, and _then _tell us that you look like a whore!" Charlotte said, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot against the carpeted floor. I giggled, and tossed the dress onto my bed, before removing my shirt and shorts. I snatched up the dress, and slithered into it, making sure that it fit in the right— but I stopped. Upon first looking at it, the dress seemed to be slightly big. But it fit me just right. Actually… I unsnapped my bra, and removed it slowly without having to pull the dress down. Tossing it to the floor, I stood motionless as I stared at myself. I felt… good… in this dress.

"Ho-ly shit!" Charlotte exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders and turning me around so that she and Caitlyn could see better. I watched as their eyes shot out of their skulls and fall to the floor. My heart hammered in my chest as I glided past them to my mirror to look at myself. I stopped in front of the glass, my eyes locked with my reflected image. I— Well… to put it in my opinion, I looked epic. I felt a blush burning my cheeks as I admired how the dress perfectly shaped my curves, accenting them beautifully and thinning my slightly pudgy stomach. I blinked.

"Damn." I heard my mother's voice behind me. The three of us turned to see Sarah, standing by the top of the stairs as she stared at us. Her brown hair was wet from a shower, and she was dressed in jeans and a cream colored shirt.

"I see you three are taking a liking to my old dresses." Charlotte and Caitlyn nodded enthusiastically as I grinned. I glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was now half passed eight AM. I sighed. Such a short time left…

"Well, I've made breakfast. Waffles with sausage and eggs." She said, before heading back downstairs. Caitlyn and Charlotte set their dresses gingerly down upon my bed as I stripped out of mine, sliding back into my shorts and t-shirt. The three of us giggled, before stumbling down the stairs as well. I stopped at the top stair, staring out at the blue sky. I sighed softly. Perhaps it was just my imagination, with the owl…

--

I sat in the silence of the car as the stereo played _Inside The Fire _by Disturbed. Sarah had her hands on the wheel, maintaining a good sixty miles per hour as we sped along to Roseburg, Oregon. I sighed heavily, my mood worsening and worsening with every mile that we drove closer to the one place I would rather not have to go to for the rest of my life. Sarah tapped along to the beat of the song, humming occasionally. Disturbed was not something one would usually hum along with, but I made no comment. I didn't want to be bitter towards my mother. It wasn't her fault…

She didn't _know_.

'_No one does.'_

This was a good thing. I didn't want to worry anyone or make them sad or… hell, even make them sympathetic. That was the last thing that I needed to go along with my damaged self esteem that my father would smash more and more every month. I rested my forehead against the glass of the window, closing my eyes slowly, letting my thoughts drift. I thought about my friends' faces as I said goodbye to them. They looked sad and worried. They were catching on, but I couldn't let them know. I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. I was a strong girl, I could handle this myself.

'_Says you. You act like a wimp every time you try to confront him.'_

Shut up.

'_It's the truth.'_

Shut. Up!

'_How long will it be, Aerynn, before you learn to trust those you love most?'_

No. I won't let this go on.

'_You tell yourself that _now. _But just wait. You're going to walk into that house. You're going to look into those lying eyes. And you're going to take it like you have been the passed two years. And you're not going to tell a soul because you're daddy's little girl. And you do everything that daddy tells you to.'_

No. No, I'm not _his _little girl! I'm Sarah's little girl! I have no resemblance or relation to that monster!

'_Keep dreaming chick. Keep dreaming.'_

SHUT! UP!

"Aerynn, are you okay sweetheart?" I opened my eyes quickly, glancing at Sarah. My face felt hot and wet, and I realized that we were another ten minutes closer. Sarah kept turning to look at me every few moments, trying to keep her attention split between me and the road. Her face was lined with worry, and her large green eyes were sparkling. I sighed.

"I'm fine." I winced slightly. I could hear my own lie.

"You were muttering in your sleep." She said.

"I— I was?"

"Yes. You were saying things like 'How long' and 'no'. Are you sure—" I cut her off.

"Why do I have to go to Dad's house?" Sarah blinked, and laughed.

"Is that what you were dreaming about?"

'_I wouldn't call it a dream.'_

"Yeah."

"Because your father and I made an agreement that I would have custody over you while he got to see you once to two times a month." I sighed.

"But why? He doesn't love me."

"Why would you say that? Of course your father loves you." She said, but I could see the skin stretching tight over her knuckles as her grip became stiff on the wheel.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." I muttered darkly. She sighed heavily.

"Aerynn, please. It's one weekend, and then you won't have to deal with him again for another month. And then it's only one weekend, and then another month. Please honey, for me?" She asked, looking over at me for a long moment, before returning her eyes to the road. I don't know why she was so concentrated on it. There was not a single car coming or going. It was like the road was paved just for us—

Straight into hell.

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. She was silent for a long while, leaving me to my thoughts again.

'_Just tell her what he's done! Then you'll never have to see his hideous face ever again!'_

No. That— that would be too much for her. I couldn't put that kind of weight on her.

'_The more you let it happen, the more you'll just bury yourself farther and farther into a pit of misery. Before long—'_

Will you just SHUT UP?!

There was nothing after that.

"D-did you finish the diary?" Sarah asked finally. I glanced over at her, feeling the heat and blood rush to my cheeks. I looked away.

"Yeah." I said.

"…And?"

"At first I thought you were on crack… but it began making sense." I said softly. She sighed.

"I— I thought it may have been a dream… or some kind of awful acid trip. But I've never taken a drug that wasn't prescribed to me by a doctor. I've never had more than a slight buzz in terms of alcohol. I tried cigarettes once, and then I swore never to do it again. So… I can promise you now, it wasn't some kind of dream or the result of drugs." She answered me. I could barely hear her over the stereo, but her words were loud and clear in my head. It was real. The Labyrinth, the friends, the goblins— Jareth. It was all real.

"And— w-what about Ja—" Sarah screamed to a stop on the side of the road, her green eyes dark and angered. I cowered in my seat as far away as I could manage in the crowded space of the KIA sportage. Her hair curtained her face so that her eyes stuck out the most, drawing me in and tearing at my soul, it seemed. I felt a shiver running up my spine; fear. I was suddenly very, very afraid of my own mother.

"Never… say… his… name…" She answered. I nodded weakly.

Sara sighed very heavily, looking tired, before pulling back onto the road. I shivered as I scooted back to fill the rest of my seat, worried that if I said another word then she would scream at me. I had never seen her so angry before. And I sure as hell didn't want to see that side of her again. It was frightening on more levels than one.

The remaining time was passed in silence as the two of us merely listened to music. I saw the lush hills mold into mountains and smog filled neighborhoods. I shuddered at the thought of spending a weekend in this dump. I hated Roseburg with a fiery passion that would never be extinguished. It homed some pretty scary and cruel people— my own father included with such a group.

I hated this place.

I sighed heavily as we passed familiar streets filled with alcoholics, druggies, and people obsessed with watching and making porn. I shivered in disgust, thankful that it went unnoticed by Sarah. I didn't want her to worry. I knew how to take care of myself. I had done it for two years in this place. The stereo softly played _When You Were Young _by The Killers. I smiled slightly to myself, despite the fact that I was walking into hell (almost literally). The soothing voice allowed me to drift, before I saw it.

The two story house with an ugly moss green paint, and a bright red front door. The lawn was tattered, missing patches of grass and varying shades of brown and green. The windows were rather grimy, and the Mustang sitting in the driveway was in not better shape. Chipped paint and dents in the doors. The back window was smashes, covered by a piece of black tarp. I sighed heavily, grabbing my bag that rested at my feet. I glanced at Sarah, and she nodded to the door.

This wasn't fair.

I stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut. I didn't bother to look back at my mother. The front door swung open, and he came out onto the porch. His grey eyes glazed from alcohol, his hair greased back. His white t-shirt was covered in stains from I didn't want to know what, and his jeans had oil stains and splotches of what looked like either ketchup or possibly blood. I swallowed the vomit that had come up, trying not to cringe at the taste. He had a stubble growing on his face. His large hands were calloused.

'_He's not gonna feel a thing.'_

"Welcome back, baby." Richard, my fucking douche of a father said, a false smile plastered on his hideous face.

--

**Jareth: **What is he gonna do to her?  
**UndergroundValentine: **You'll find out.  
**Jareth: **I hate it when you say that.  
**UndergroundValentine: **I'm sorry...?  
**Jareth: **Eh, whatever.  
**UndergroundValentine: ***listens to _This Is Not America _by David Bowie*  
**Jareth: **Obsessed freak.  
**UndergroundValentine: **At least I don't wear criminally tight pants and prance around stalking fifteen year old girls!  
**Jareth: **Touche... damn.  
**UndergroundValentine: **My point exactly.

--

_Songs used:_

_~Inside The Fire_

_~When You Were Young_

_(I think that was all)_


	13. I Hate Everything About You

Hallo thar. Okay, so this one is also a tid bit short. But bear with me here. I'm trying to crank this out so that it gets to the REALLY REALLY good parts (ie Aerynn and Jareth finally meet XD) Anyways. This one starts with Aery's POV, switches to Jareth's POV, and goes back to Aery's. We also have a dream/memory/thing of Aerynn's. WARNING: Abuse. Enjoy...? XD

--

_**Chapter Twelve: I Hate Everything About You**_

I stepped through the door, hurriedly passing through the messy living room and dining room, up the stairs into the spare bedroom that was, unfortunately, right next to his. I dumped my bag onto the bed, and began unpacking my pajamas and tooth brush. I would try to listen and be in bed before I got any new bruises. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and he stopped at the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him cross his arms over his chest. I thought I even saw a slight smile on his pale lips. I focused on my bag, pulling out my iPod as well, and setting it on the pillow. At least I knew that he wouldn't touch my things.

'_Only y—'_

Stop it!

I positioned my toothbrush next to my iPod, my pajamas neatly tucked on top of the comforter. I dropped my bag onto the floor beside the futon, before standing to my full height. I was still shorter than he was, though. He remained standing there, before finally clearing his throat. Unwillingly, I looked over at him, my face expressionless. Inside, I was screaming every foul sentence and word I could think of at him. I wanted to really say it to him. To make him understand the hell he'd put me through.

I was vaguely aware that the bedroom looked slightly better than the last time I'd seen it. Fresh paint was on the walls; a soft tan. The bedspread was clean (for once), and the carpet looked like it had been vacuumed recently. Was he trying to make my hell slightly more comfortable? Or was this some ploy to make me think that he had changed just so he could shatter my hopes of a new start?

"What, do I not get a hug anymore?" He said with a smirk. I remained frozen in my spot, my muscles tensing. I would _not hug him._

"Come on, pumpkin. One little hug?" His eyes held mock pleading. But I stayed still. I'd rather him hurt me a thousand times than give him a fucking hug.

Richard's eyes darkened venomously, and he stalked forward, grabbing the back of my head as roughly as he could, and he slammed my face against his stain covered shirt. I could feel his ribs beneath his meaty flesh as his hand felt like it was crushing my skull with every passing second. This was only a fragment of what he would do to me. I regretfully inhaled, smelling his sweat, after shave, grease, oil, beer, and a variety of other rancid things that were stuck in the fibers of his shirt. I held back a gag as he whispered in my ear.

"Hug… me…" I stifled a whimper, and wound my arms around his waist slowly, trying to keep distance between myself and him. His other hand reached around, and rubbed my back slowly, going from the base of my neck to my hips and back up. I shivered under his touch, wanting more than anything to be free of his hold on me.

"That's better." He said shoving me onto my bed. I stifled a yelp as my calf hit a metal rod as I fell onto the mattress. He stormed to the doorway and paused to turn back to me.

"I expect dinner at seven. If I don't have it, hot and ready on the table, well…" He grinned a toothy grin, before trudging down the stairs. I felt warm tears sliding down my face as I curled into a tight ball on my bed. I glanced over at the clock that was sitting on the side table, merely collecting dust. It was almost two o' clock in the afternoon. I closed my eyes slowly, the tears running faster down my face and onto the pillow.

I hated it here…

"_Get up!" My father shouts at me, kicking me in my ribs. I yelp in pain and surprise, feeling the tears running down my face as his shadow crosses over me, blocking the light from the living room. But it doesn't matter. It's still too dark to really see him. All that is visible is his grey, beady eyes as they stare at me in the darkness. I shiver, using the wall as a support as I try to stand up again. The pain in my legs makes it difficult, but not impossible._

_His hand flashes out, grabbing my hair in his fist. I yell as I get thrown back down to the floor again, this time away from the wall. My arm hits something, but I can't see what it is. I choke, trying to get air while crawling away. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this so much! I can hear his footsteps falling on the carpet— it's so dirty, this rag. I can almost smell the different things staining it. _

_I use my arms, pulling me farther away, but his steps grow quicker, and I feel his hands grabbing my hair and my shoulder at the same time. He lifts me up above his head— my God he's strong!— and drops me onto what I believe is the coffee table. Of all the times he's done this, they all believe me when I say it was an accident. They don't ask if he's acting strange around me. They don't bother to dive further when I've said time and time again it was an accident…_

_Perhaps they are easy to convince._

_After all, who would think that daddy's little girl is beaten once a month?_

_There is a long silence as I lie on the ruins of the coffee table. The broken boards and splinters jam into my back and into my sides. I smell the vile scent of blood, and I know that it's mine. Why would he bleed? I've done nothing to fight back. But I've run away. Oh yes, I try to run. But he always catches me. A smart cat capturing a dumb mouse. His shadow crosses me again, but I can seem him in this light._

_His face…_

_It's almost sad._

"_My precious Aerynn…" He whispers, bending down and lifting me into his arms. I want to scream. "Sleep now, my baby. Lessons are over for today."_

_Lessons, that's what he calls them…_

"_My precious baby…"_

_His baby…_

His baby_…? _

_No._

_NO! I'M NOT HIS BABY! I'M NOT HIS PRECIOUS CHILD! HIS PRECIOUS AERYNN! NO!_

"_No…" I whimper softly, but I don't think he hears me. Of course he doesn't. He doesn't acknowledge my words. Only my pain. He bathes in the sound of my cries, I know it._

'_It could be worse…' I think to myself as I pass out._

_It could always be worse…_

--

He wouldn't stand this.

No, he would _**not**_ stand for _**this!**_

He hated himself as he stared down into the confines of the crystal. That young babe shouldn't have to suffer the way she was. He could see the terror in her eyes, the pain in her tears as she fell asleep. He could see her dream— Holy Mother of the Underground, he wanted to die! This was no dream. Dreams were places of fantasy and love. If not, then curiosity and wonder. A vision even. This… this monstrous abomination was a nightmare!

Jareth felt his grasp tighten around the tiny crystal ball, feeling it cracking in his grasp. No… he knew that man was bad before… but… this?! He was sick to his stomach, imagining that creep, that bastard… beating his own child. And for what?! What reason was there for such violent acts against the innocent? There was none that came to mind! Was it the fact that she was different? That she held no traits to him? Perhaps this… this… _Richard_… Jareth gagged at the thought of his name— perhaps he believed that Sarah had had an affair. But no… Jareth paid close attention to her during their short marriage… not once had she cheated him.

But he did her.

He cheated her of everything that he could.

'_How did you do it, Sarah?' _Jareth thought to himself, his anger and rage flowing through his hands, shattering the crystal. He blindly stared down at the shards in his palm, the blood pouring from the tiny wounds in his fingers and palm. He'd have to stop doing that. Breaking crystals— no matter the unlimited supply he had— was a terrible habit that had taken him years to break after Sarah's rejection.

Jareth remembered waking up several mornings to an ocean of sparkly shards from the thousands of crystals he had shattered against walls, desks, chairs, floors, even in his own hands. He would spend nights, summoning cases and mountains, only to break them all by his hand or thought. His palms were still scarred from such abuse. The scars had never fully dispersed because his pain held them. The memories of Sarah's rejection had burned into him, embodying themselves in his heart and hands. Hands that he had hoped to hold the babe with green eyes.

And now he stared at his bleeding hand once again, though this time not because of Sarah, but rather for Aerynn. His heart ached for the young girl and her misery. _'You shouldn't have to suffer like this…' _He thought to himself, waving his left over his right, watching at the blood vanished, the wounds healing into finer scars that stuck out differently from the old ones. They were not as hideous as the ones Sarah had given him. They were lighter in color, smoother to the touch.

Natural, almost.

'_Aerynn…' _He thought, gazing out through his window at the Goblin City, bustling with life and laughter. It hadn't been like that for years. But… the citizens… they knew. His behavior wasn't so foul anymore. The heat… ah… the heat… it was cooler. Tolerable. More livable than it had been before.

'_Why don't you tell someone? Surely… they will understand… they will help…' _His face fell into a mask of grief at the memory of her nightmare.

'_Trust them… Aerynn… or… will it to stop. Your father— he holds not an ounce of power over you…'_ And idea occurred to Jareth as he stared at the horizon of the Underground, in the far off distances. His head swam as his heart beat quickened. Perhaps… surely she would be able to fight this! He had seen her resistance to her father before she was forced into hugging the dirty bastard. If he could just… give her a push… then maybe—

He held his palm out, curling his fingers in to form a hold as yet another crystal materialized in his fingertips. It was vacant except for a swirling, blue-grey smoke. It was to hold a single message. Few words for such a trip that it would take. Jareth brought the crystal closer to himself, before sitting down in the chair that was positioned near the table. The smoke flickered with faint light; Jareth held it few inches from his peach-glossed lips.

"_Aerynn… your father has no power, remember that…"_ He whispered in a gentle, soothing voice. The smoke seemed to snatch the words from the air, and locked them inside the confines. He smiled, letting the orb disappear. He'd have to trust that she would understand…

--

"I TOLD YOU I WANTED IT AT SEVEN, NOT SEVEN FIFTEEN!" I cringed as my father's voice rose to shouting point, the plate skidding across the table and clattering to the floor; eggs, toast, and steak flying against the wall. I sighed, grabbing a rag and a trash can, and kneeling down to the mess, trying to clean it before he would get mad at me again. It didn't matter my attempts at being polite and courteous to him and his home. I heard him stomp towards me. The blow of his hand on the back of my head was excruciating to me. I gasped in pain and surprise. He didn't know when enough was enough.

"I TOLD YOU CLEARLY THAT I WANTED IT HOT AND READY AT SEVEN O' CLOCK! OR DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE FUCKING ENGLISH COMING FROM MY MOUTH?!" I wanted him to stop yelling at me. Was that too much to ask? But I remained silent, trying to drop the ruined steak in the trash can, before his palm smashed against my skull again. I lurched forward, landing my elbows on the carpet. A slight sting indicated that I had rug burns now…

"ANSWER ME, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I heard you. I did understand. I'm sorry."

"I'M SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH YOU BITCH!" He hit me again, forcing me back down when I was trying to get up. My anger spiked again, as it had done with Christa. Bitch. That damned word never left me alone, did it?! _No._ Especially with _him!_

"I know that, fath—" I began, but his boot slammed into my side, making me cry out.

"IN THIS HOUSE, YOU WILL CALL ME 'SIR'! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR RAT SHIT?!" My hands curled into fists, but I didn't speak.

Wrong thing to do.

His hands lifted me up by the collar of my shirt, choking me briefly. His eyes were full of rage and hate as he threw back to the ground. I tumbled head over heels into the living room, crashing against the side of the couch. He stormed over, repeatedly kicking me in my ribs, legs, and arms. Over and over and over until I had gone numb and my voice was hoarse from screaming. Why did no one ever hear us and call the police.

'_Because this must happen with everyone else every day.'_

No… Someone must be of good heart in this hell hole…

'_Doubtful.'_

"Now… Have we learned well from this evening's lesson? Or does Teacher need to explain a little more?" He hissed with venomous sarcasm. I blinked back the tears. I would not cry in front of him. I would not! The last time I had done so, he'd hit me until I had passed out, calling me a cry baby and a worthless emotional child. I glared at him through my blurred vision, and he smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, patting my head oh so gently.

"Good. Now go cook Daddy some proper dinner." I inhaled slowly. He expected me to stand after what he had just done to me?

Wincing, I grabbed the edge of couch, lifting myself to my feet, and stumbling into the kitchen. There was still a large steak in the refrigerator. Opening the door, I grabbed it with shaking hands, before setting it down upon the counter. There was corn and instant mashed potatoes in the cabinet; I had remembered seeing them very briefly. I gasped for breath quietly, hearing his toxic laughter as he watched Family Guy in the living room. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was sickened by him. He could laugh as if he hadn't beaten me?!

"I hate you." I whispered to myself, imagining his lazy ass on that couch. I turned around to wash my hands at the sink, when I stopped. Hovering in the air was a small, orange sized crystal with a thick, blue smoke swirling inside. Curious, I reached up to it, plucking it from the air itself, holding it in my palm. It was light in weight, cool to the touch, but comforting. I frowned. How had this—

Jareth.

Only he could have—

'_No. It's unlikely.'_

Shut up.

"_Aerynn…" _It whispered. My breath hitched in the back of my throat. What—

"_Your father has no power… remember that…"_

It had to be Jareth…

It had to—

"ARE YOU COOKING IN THERE?!" The crystal vanished in smoke as the message seemed like a distant dream. But the words were engraved in my mind. They gave me hope. My father held no power… I smiled in spite of myself…

--

**Responses:**

**~Selene: **You're going to want to kill him no matter how many chapters I post. That's just the way it is. :P

**~Dothacker16: **Well, whoever is burning in hell, I can't say I feel sorry for them because they created a writer's best friend and a reader's worst nightmare. XD

--

Review por favor, gracias! XD

--

**UndergroundValentine: ***sigh* I hate making them so short.  
**Jareth: ***enraged* CanIpleasejustfuckingkillthisstupidmotherfuckingwhoishurtingMYAERYNN?!?!  
**UndergroundValentine: **No Jareth, you cannot.......... not yet... Besides, I think the readers will beat you to it.  
**Jareth: **LIKEFUCKTHEYWILL! *poof*  
**UndergroundValentine:**....Jareth?  
***Jareth Is Gone*  
UndergroundValentine: **Ooooh shit...


	14. Bad Touch on a Bloody Sunday

Sorry it took so long. Be happy it's lengthy. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT!

_**--**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Bad Touch on a Bloody Sunday**_

My knees were drawn tight up to my chest as I blindly stared at the far wall of my dump of a room. The sun was just on the shreds of the Eastern horizon. I hadn't slept once the night before. I was in too much pain, and even long after my father had passed out, I couldn't find any pain killers. I sighed, resting my head on my arms. My muscles screamed and my shoulders ached. I winced slightly, before exhaling slowly. I'd be wearing long sleeves and pants for weeks at the rate he was going.

He wasn't always like this, I remembered. He used to be a compassionate man. He used to care. I remembered when he would take me out to ice cream on Saturday nights, he would watch movies until four in the morning with me… I sighed, savoring the happier memories. It was after my fifteenth birthday that I had gone to visit him for the weekend. The house was slightly messy, but it was nothing out of the ordinary…

_He stood on the front porch, a slight smile on his face. His eyes looked glassy, but that could have been from sleep. I stepped out of the car, said goodbye to Sarah, and walked up to him, throwing my arms around his waist. He chuckled lightly, patting me on my back softly. My bag hung off of my shoulder loosely when I looked up at him. He smiled faintly, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear._

'_Hiya baby.' He said. I giggled, following him inside._

'_How've you been Dad?' _

'_I've been well.'_

'_That's good.' I said, dropping my bag beside the couch. I turned to face my dad, and I frowned slightly. His expression was distant and unclear. But when he did refocus, his eyes were cruel, and hateful. Like he suddenly hated the very sight of me. I frowned more, and tilted my head to the side._

'_Dad? You okay?'_

_He blinked once, but the look of hate didn't falter. 'What time is it?' I checked my watch._

'_Six fifty eight.' I said._

'_Damnit! Dinner is supposed to be on the table in two minutes!'_

'_I—I'm sorry Dad. Mom was running late—' That's when he changed._

_His hand whiplashed against my face, sending me to the floor. The stun of impact left me shocked, and I could feel the tears starting to form behind my eyes, but I wouldn't let the fall. No… I didn't want to look like I was weak in front of him. Perhaps he was just angry at the moment… he'd apologize for sure—_

'_Go start cooking dinner!'_

_So much for that hope._

_I scrambled to my feet, and rushed to the kitchen, absolutely terrified._

I shuddered. I hated that memory. He never really liked me all that much, but at least he made the effort to love me. Though as to what might have made him change so quickly, I could never be sure. I didn't want to know after the years of abuse that he did. I sighed softly, my iPod playing _Smooth Criminal _by Michael Jackson through the iHome speakers. I had managed to borrow them from Caitlyn for the weekend. Richard wouldn't care as long as he couldn't hear it. Which meant I could have it pretty loud when he was asleep.

"_Annie are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Annie? You've been hit by, you've been hit by— a smooth criminal…" _I could almost relate to Annie. Except for the fact that she isn't beaten… she's murdered. I sighed, glancing out of the window again. The scenery hadn't changed much from the few moments before. This was going to be a long day, especially from my lack of sleep for the night. I was often terrified to sleep, but I did it anyway. This past night… I kept myself awake, staring into the darkness, listening to different songs. Anything to keep me awake.

"_Annie are you okay? Will you tell us that you're okay? There's a sign in the window that he struck you— a crescendo, Annie. He came into your apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet. Then you rain into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom. Annie are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Annie? Annie are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Annie? You've been hit by, you've been struck by— a smooth criminal…"_

I sighed, reaching over and pressing the button on my iPod, changing the song abruptly. I didn't want to hear about murder anymore. It made me tired and irritated. Not that I wasn't already. _'Damnit…' _I thought bitterly to myself. He'd done worse damage than I thought. Bruises littered my arms and legs, and I was almost certain that a rib was cracked if not broken. My head hurt so bad I would gladly have shot myself to be rid of the pain. _'But that would leave so many opportunities that I would have never gotten the chance to do… places to see… foods to taste… people to love…' _I exhaled slowly.

Jareth.

I was certain that he gave me the crystal the day before. There was no other person— magical and none— that could have sent me such a message. My heart fluttered, and I blushed at the memory of it. I closed my eyes, trying once more to picture him, finding that I could imagine a man that looked like no other I had seen before. No resemblance to anyone. But I still couldn't clearly see his face. It was shrouded from me… But… I imagined a poet's shirt… grey— tight— pants… black boots… a vest… a wild arrangement of hair…

I couldn't have seen him before. I had never met him… but… I could picture a moment where I saw a figure standing by my window… I frowned in deep thought. It had to have been a dream… but I would have known if I had dreamt about him. I did almost every single night! Whether I was lost in a crowd and saw the flash of blonde hair or his mismatched eyes that were so like my own. Or he was standing at the top of a winding staircase, and I was racing up to meet him. But I'd always wake just moments before reaching him. Moments before seeing his face…

'_If only I could see your face…'_ I thought. The image of him standing by my window was foggy, but my heart new it had actually happened. But when? When could something like that have happened?

"Trying to think of a way that you'll escape this?" My head snapped up, and that was a bad choice. My neck screamed, and my muscles trembled, sending spots into my vision for a brief moment in time. Richard was standing by the door, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. His unruly red hair was messily standing up in various places, and the slimiest smirk I had ever seen was plastered to his face. He looked… hideous… He wasn't even my father anymore… he was just a man in my eyes… A man who needed to be burned in hell to be rid of the grease on him.

"What do you care?" I spat at him, not even worrying about any consequences. I was in too much pain to really give a shit anymore. His eyes flashed in anger and his nostrils flared.

"What did you just say to me, you ungrateful and skanky bitch?!" He roared, storming over to where I sat curled on my bed. His hand lashed out and grabbed my chin, roughly forcing me to look up at him. My body shook violently in pain, but I managed to keep my face calm as he glared deep into my mismatched eyes. That was the one thing he hated about me, as I had learned. He hated my eyes.

"I said, why do you care you son of a bitch?" I spoke slowly, and clearly, so that the words would run smoothly into his grease infested brain… or what was left of it.

His fist collided with my head, but I didn't fall over. The force spun my head to the right, but that was it. I had locked my body so that I wouldn't move. That would make him angry, I knew. But I was done being his punching bag for pleasure. But… I think the blow to my head drained me of blood, because I laughed maniacally at his face. His eyes bugged out of his head momentarily.

"What is so fucking funny, bitch?!"

"Is that the best you can do?" I giggled. His face twisted into a mask of hate and anger, before smoothing out calmly. He smiled slowly, and I stopped laughing. I froze all together, simply staring into his stormy grey eyes that glittered with malevolent thought. A shiver ran through my body as his hands grabbed my wrists, pulling me to my feet. My body slammed against his, and I could smell the fading traces of alcohol on his breath and in his shirt. I wanted to badly to gag.

"Is that the best _I_ can do?" He hissed, his face close to mine. "Aerynn… there is so much that I could do… I think it's time for a brand new lesson…" I stared at him for a long moment, my eyes wide even long after he leaned forward and planted his cold, clammy lips on mine. A shiver jolted down my spine, making me tense and become more still than a statue. His hands tightened around my wrists, cutting off circulation. I blinked, and shoved against him.

He stumbled, but his grip didn't falter. He growled low, spinning me around and forcefully guiding me out of my own bedroom. I jerked around, trying to rip myself away, but he was firm. His breath tickled the back of my neck in a sticky, creepy sort of way as he slammed me against his bedroom door, pinning me there while he fumbled at the door knob. I groaned, trying to wiggle away, but nothing was working!

The door gave way and he shoved me through, pushing so hard that I stumbled to the floor. The smell of the carpet was absolutely rancid, and I looked up along the floor to see lubricants and porn sitting not five inches from my face. I wanted to puke, but such distant thoughts were ripped away from me as I felt his hands grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, lifting me up and throwing me up onto the bed— a bed that was soaked with things I didn't want to know about.

He flung himself after me, his hands attacking my clothes, trying to shred them away from my body. I felt a yell working its way up into my throat as I began aiming for his eyes with my finger nails. He hissed, slapping his palms against my wrists and holding them down, his knees straddling my hips. I growled through my teeth, before screaming as loud as I possibly could. I managed to hold this scream for about three seconds before my father's lips crashed against mine, silencing me immediately. His tongue slid deep into my throat, essentially gagging me. I jerked up against him, trying to buck him off.

I think he moaned in pleasure. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ I panicked, my need for breath growing as my chest ached. I felt my father reach over for something, for one hand became free. I reached up and slapped him across the face, seeing the red mark brightening in the dim light. He glared at me, his left arm coming back and wrapping a rope around my wrist, tying it to the edge of the headboard.

"Be a good girl now." He whispered to me, his tongue gliding down my collar bone and against my breast. I screamed again, using my free hand to slap him again. He roared in anger and frustration, tying my other hand to the headboard. His hands slid down my sides, tugging my sweats down my hips, catching my underwear as well. My breathing quickened rapidly as I looked around in desperation for something to use. I felt the coolness of his greasy breath trailing along my hip bones as he kissed a soft sport against my thigh. I suppressed my slight moan with another scream.

My voice was becoming hoarse from making it known, and I could make out his shape as he pulled his boxers off in swift motions. I glanced away, trying to prop myself onto my bottom. Anything to buy time. My heart beat was running so fast I was sure to die of heart attack at any moment. I thought of some self defense that I had picked up during a gym class at school. I saw his shadow moving forward, and he reached down. I frowned for a moment, pausing in my thoughts, before I felt them. The sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach confirmed part of my fear, but I still sighed in relief.

He had slid his fingers inside me.

At least it wasn't another part of him… yet…

My breath hitched in my throat, loud enough that he heard it. My father laughed, bending down and kissing the side of my neck as he pushed his fingers deeper inside. I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to let out even the softest moan. I growled low in the back of my throat as he removed his fingers. I opened my eyes slightly, a wave of nausea forcing me to turn my head away. He licked his fingers as if they were covered in cake frosting; a lustful pant pulsating from his throat. I gagged.

He bent low again, so that his lips were just beside my ear. I inhaled sharply, feeling the head of him just against my thigh. I wanted to die right there, just so that I wouldn't feel the pain. The humiliation and sorrow of losing my virginity to my own father. I ground my teeth together in my mouth as I formed a quick plan. It would be difficult, and I was rapidly running out of time, but I was confident that I could do it. His breath tickled my ear lobe, and he bit down on it, sucking gently. I yelled, and ripped my ear from his stained teeth and chapped lips. He groaned, and moved upward along me—

Spots danced into my vision when he entered me. The pain was excruciatingly unbearable, and I felt him throbbing inside. My wrists had lost circulation, but that didn't matter to me. I needed to get out before he exploded in me. I wouldn't let that happen. I had let him get away with enough. I wasn't going to hand my innocence to him like this. His hips rocked against mine, three times I felt him moving. I exhaled loudly; despite the fact that I wanted to die or be rid of this man, there was no denying the pleasure. It was instinct. It was part of being a human.

"I'm going to make sure that you scream in ecstasy. You will be forever _mine_." My eyes snapped open, and I arched my back, lunging forward and slamming the top of my head into his face. He yelled in pain, sliding out. I lifted my knee, and jammed it against his groin as hard as I possibly could. His hands cupped his balls tightly as he rolled off of the bed, between the edge and the wall. I pulled my hands free as fast as I could, jerking my underwear and my pants up as quickly as I could. I smelled the sickening scent of blood.

I rushed from the bedroom, slamming the door shut. I raced into my room, throwing all of my things into my backpack. I didn't even bother with my shoes at this point. I didn't need them right now, and it would be too difficult to get them back on without my father coming to get me again. Slinging my bag onto my shoulder, I bolted out of my room and down the stairs to the living room. I heard his door open and slam against the wall of his room, his footsteps close behind me. I slid along the carpet, and out of the house, across the dry lawn, and down the street. I was lucky that my pack was light and out of the way. I was a natural sprinter with an amazing lung capacity; partly from being in track all through middle school. If I stayed focused and centered my breathing, I would be able to outrun him.

But I didn't hear him behind me. I was certain that I heard him leave the house. I slowed slightly, and turned my head—

I saw my father racing down the street in his Mustang, his eyes filled with enmity and lust.

"Fuck!" I shouted, tearing down the street again. I wasn't sure what model his car was, but I hoped to the high heavens that it was slower than it looked. I pumped my arms at my sides, stretching my stride as I ran up onto the sidewalk of the street. I passed several ratty houses at first, trying to find a way to cut through someone's lawn without be stuck by a fence or a guard dog.

The car's engine grew louder behind me. At first that was my only worry, but then I heard the sound of a gun going off, the bullet chipping part of the chain link fence just inches behind my head.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I screamed, tearing across a lawn, and leaping high over a side fence. I trampled through small gardens that were planted in back yards. I prayed to the Gods above that the owners would understand if I ever had to explain to them. I heard his gun crack into the morning sky again, ringing off of cars and houses. Why the hell hadn't someone heard all of this and contacted the police?

I dashed through a backyard, leaping over the back fence as opposed to the side, running along to the next street over. This I knew would buy me some time in order to find sanctuary at a different building. My lungs ached from the cold air as I sprinted across several more lawns, racing passed staring civilians and children playing in the street.

I had thought it was a gift from heaven when I saw the small cottage.

It was a small building, my guesstimation being that it was only a four room house. The yellow paint was chipping, revealing white stucco. The front porch had been painted blue, probably ten years ago. The lawn was neat and tidy, a soft green with roses and daffodils planted along the side of the structure. There was a rocking chair against the corner of the porch, against the faded blue railing. The front door was a gentle cream color, the windows were clean with flower boxes.

I charged up the stairs, and pounded on the door.

Eternity must have passed, for I heard the gun go off several more times before the door opened up at last. On the threshold was an elderly lady, probably mid fifties or sixties with grey flecked blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She was rounded in the face and middle, her hands neatly manicured and painted blue. She wore a green tweed jacket over a red blouse and cream Capri's with white slippers. Her face was worried and shocked when she saw me standing on her porch, covered in sweat and blood on my sweats. I panted for breath before speaking.

"Please… help me…" I whispered. She paused, and blinked once.

"Oh Dear Lord…" She said, her voice ringing with an accent I didn't know of. She grabbed my hand in both of hers, and pulling me into her home. She slammed the door shut just as I glanced out the window to see the Mustang tearing down the street. My heart hammered in my chest as I turned to her and hugged her tightly. She seemed startled, but patted my back soothingly.

"Come now dear, let's sit down in the dining room." She said gently. I nodded, following her across the living room into the small dining room. She sat me down in a wooden chair, and stood back to get a better look at me. Her face went from worried to saddened.

"Honey… what happened…?" I panted heavily, feeling the tears forming as realization began to slap me in the face. My father just tried to rape me…

"M-my… my f-fath-ther… he… he… t-tried t-to…" I stuttered, anxiety washing over me. Tears pooled and spilled from my eyes. I wanted my mom so badly…

"He tried to what..?"

"Oh G-God!" I yelled, burying my face in my hands. "I-If I ha-hadn-n't a-a-acted s-s-soon en-enough…" I cried quietly as the woman walked away from me, and grabbed the phone that was sitting on the counter. She dialed three numbers, and spoke clearly after the second ring.

"Yes, this is Pamela Stewart. I'm calling on behalf of a young girl with brown hair, right blue eye, left brown eye, thin, slightly tanned. She's covered in sweat and slight blood. I think she was either injured or raped." Pamela… it was a nice name. My shoulders shook visibly as I sat in the chair, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Yes, she's still here… No, she's in no condition to speak to you…" She turned to me. "She was saying something about her father." She paused, before covering the mouth of the phone.

"What's your name child?" She asked gently, her eyes shining in a grandmotherly sheen.

"A-Aerynn W-Williams." I said softly.

"Aerynn Williams." She repeated into the receiver. "Yes, send someone right away. Okay, thank you." She moved the phone away from her ear, and pressed the END button, before setting the phone down onto the counter again. She sighed, and retreated to her refrigerator. She opened the door, and turned her head to me.

"Would you like something to drink honey? I've got chocolate milk, Pepsi, and apple juice." She smiled gently.

"Milk would be good, thank you." I said softly, hugging myself tightly. She nodded, pulling out the jug of half full chocolate milk, and set it onto the counter top. She lifted up, and grabbed two large glasses, and set them beside the jug. Unscrewing the cap, she filled both of the glasses, before capping it again, and replacing it to the fridge. Carrying the glasses in steady hands, she placed one beside me, and sat in a chair next to me.

"Now, tell Pamela what happened, if you don't mind."

I told her of my visiting my father, the fact that he beat me repeatedly. She asked only one question as I spoke, and that was to see the bruises. I lifted the sleeves of my shirt, showing her the ones on my arms, and then my legs. She inhaled sharply, her cobalt eyes narrowing dangerously. I occasionally drank my milk, but at a slow pace. I told her of how I had stayed awake all night, and then this morning, when my father tried to rape me.

"Oh honey." She said, reaching over, and hugging me gently. The Mustang had cruised by several times outside on the street. She had asked if he was the driver, and I could only nod. She sat back in her chair, silent for a long time.

"Has he… beaten you before?"

I nodded once.

"Have you ever told anyone?"

I shook my head.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Over two years now." I said softly. Pamela sighed as a cruiser pulled into the driveway. Two police officers stepped out of the vehicle, and walked up to the door, knocking gently.

"It's open!" Pamela shouted. Her hand was placed firmly on my knee. I found it comforting. The door swung open and the two officers stepped inside, both wearing a navy blue uniform. They crossed into the dining room, the pale blond officer's eyes were locked on me, but I refused to meet his gaze. I didn't want to. The man with the black hair spoke first.

"Pamela, is this the girl?" He asked, motioning to me. She nodded. He called her Pamela, perhaps they were acquainted before? I couldn't be sure.

The blond officer bent down to look at my face. I glanced over at him, seeing that his eyes were a stormy green color, much like Sarah's. But his pupils were not black but rather silver. I resisted the urge to stare. Tucked away by the wisps of blond hair, I thought I saw pointed ears, but I shook the image. No… there were no Fae in the Aboveground. Perhaps it was just my over active imagination. I was desperate for a sense of safety, and my mind was reeling around whether or not I should call for Jareth's help.

"Is there anyone we can contact? You mother or fath—" I glared at him at the beginning mention of the term _father_. I had _no father_. I never really did.

"My mother, Sarah Williams." I said softly. His eyes flickered with surprise, but he pulled out a small cell phone. I recited the number to him, and he waited as the tone rang three times. He inhaled slowly as I heard my mother's voice on the other line. Pamela was busy talking to the other officer.

"Yes ma'am, I'm officer Roy Burks of the Roseburg Police Department. We have your daughter in the dining room of a Ms. Pamela Stewart— yes ma'am, Aerynn Williams. No ma'am, she's not in any trouble—" He handed me the phone, his eyes gleaming as if to say 'You talk to her'. I nodded, and took the phone from him. I held it to my ear, my left hand resting against my leg. Roy's eyes followed down to my pants to see the blood on the front. He motioned for me to stand and turn. I did as I was told, and I could almost see the shock as my mother rambled.

"Honey, what's going on? Why are you at a stranger's house? You know how dangerous Roseburg is! And why are you with police officers? Did something happen? Where is your father?" I sighed.

"Mom!" She shut up. "Richard tried to rape me." I said quietly. But she heard it. Despite her silence, I knew she heard it.

"I'm coming to get you. Do _**not **_leaveMs. Stewart's house, _do you __**understand**_?"

"Yes Mom." She hung up after that.

"Aerynn, where does your mother live?" Roy asked.

"Eugene." I whispered, feeling dirty and wanting so badly to be rid of my clothes— my memories.

"I see. So it's going to be a while. Now, what does your father looking like?" He pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Tall, lanky, grey eyes, stubble, red hair— usually covered in grease and whatever else that I don't wish to know about. He might be in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans… or maybe just his boxers, I don't know." Roy nodded slowly, though I could see how he was puzzled by the red hair and grey eyes factor. I sighed, hugging myself again. Roy closed the pad of paper, and looked to Pamela.

"Ma'am, would you mind if Miss Williams showered and borrowed a change of clothes?" I glanced at him, and he smiled warmly at me.

"Not a problem sir. Here, sweetey, come with me." She held out a hand to me, and I took it gently. She led me down through the kitchen, and into her room. There were two doors; one, a closet, the other, a bathroom. She rummaged through her dresser, which stood beside her bed, and pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweater, underwear, and a bra.

"My daughter comes by often, so I leave some of her things in here. She's about your size, maybe slightly bigger— ah, and here." She placed a clean, white t-shirt on top of everything. I glanced down at it for a long moment, before looking back up at her.

"I can't take your daughter's things…" I said quietly. Pamela smiled, and shook her head.

"Honey, my daughter hasn't been home in two years. I don't think she'll notice let alone mind if some of her clothes are missing." I nodded slowly, and walked into the bathroom. The linoleum tiling was a soothing cream color; the counter top was a pale blue. The tub was large, white, and covered by a dark green plastic curtain. I glanced up at my reflection in the mirror, seeing bags under my eyes, my hair plastered to my skull. My clothes hung loose on me, blood, sweat, and other fluids coating the front and back of my sweats. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying.

--

**Jareth: **Holy shit...  
**UndergroundValentine: ***sniff* I know...  
**Jareth: **A-are you crying?  
**UndergroundValentine: **No...  
**Jareth: ***puts his arms around me* It's okay....

--

**Responses:**

**~HexLover: **XD I'm glad you like it so much already! I flipped back and forth between your first review and your most recent, and I litterally LOLLED! :D

**~Dothacker16: **I know huh! Fatherly affection is just PEACHY!


	15. Poison

Hallo thar! A couple of my friends here at home have asked me if Aerynn gets justice, and some of you want Richard to die. And some of you were angry because Jareth was no where to be seen. I hope this chapter satifies your desires for such things and I promise that the Halloween Dance is coming soon. Enjoy~

--

_**Chapter Fourteen: Poison**_

I had been in the shower for about forty five minutes; the first twenty standing under the shower, the next fifteen scrubbing every inch of my body, the last ten crying. I would never be able to forgive or forget what he had done to me. True, he hadn't stolen me completely, but he had taken shreds of dignity, sanity, and my heart. Any respect (what little of it), any hope for my father… it was gone. Blown away into the fires of hell. I hugged myself tightly for the third time since the event, before reaching over and shutting the water off.

I stood there for a few moments, collecting my thoughts and my sanity. I sighed heavily, staring at the tiled wall of the shower. The steaming water dripped from my skin gently, pattering against the flooring of which I stood. Slowly, I pulled the curtain back, and stepped onto the rug that sat right in front of the tub. I heard a commotion of voices near the front of the house, as well as the sound of my father's Mustang continuously driving up and down the street. I sighed again, grabbing the towel to dry off.

My bruises ached, and I was in more pain than before. It was incredibly difficult to dress into the clothes that Pamela graciously loaned to me, but I eventually dressed, and exited the bathroom in sullen silence. I was in shock more than anything. Stepping out of the bedroom, I walked down the hall back to the front room. I heard Pamela's voice, and Roy's… but there were three others as well. My heart drummed steadily in my chest as I fought the painful urge to run to my mother.

I stepped around the corner, staring at Sarah, Caitlyn, and Charlotte for a long moment. None of them seemed to register my existence, before Caitlyn and Charlotte— both in tears— gently hugged me as tight as they could without causing me anymore pain. Pamela must have told them that I was severely bruised all over. Not that it mattered. I was relatively good at masking pain. But this was far worse than anything that I had ever endured before in my life. Caitlyn sobbed into my shoulder while Charlotte cried silently, stroking my hair gently between her fingertips.

Sarah walked over, and tapped both girls on the shoulders. They pulled away, and my mother placed her quivering hands on my shoulders, tears running down her face. I bit my bottom lip and hugged her waist, not even caring that my arms hurt like hell and that she was squeezing me too tight for comfort. This was a moment where pain was meaningless, and I simply needed my mother to kiss the wounds and make them better for me again. Tears streaked my face as we stood there like that for a long moment.

"Baby I'm so sorry." She whispered in my ear, petting my hair like she would a cat. But this action was soothing to me. I longed for this moment to stretch in the time continuum and never end. My mother was the only parent of mine that actually gave me enough love for two. Richard gave me false pretenses for years until he must have deemed that I was old enough to withstand the pain and agony of betrayal. I didn't understand before, but now it made sense. Sometimes life changing trauma does that to you.

"It's not your fault, Mom." I said softly. She shook her head against mine, sniffing loudly.

"No, I— I should have…" I pulled away from her to stare at her face, blotchy and red.

"Mom, I should have told you when this was starting. This wasn't your fault." I brushed away some of her tears as Caitlyn and Charlotte came to stand beside me, wrapping their arms around myself and Sarah. I smiled slightly, leaning against Charlotte for a moment, before switching over to Caitlyn. Sarah stared at me for a long time, her eyes so sad and full of pain. My heart twisted, and I rubbed her left cheek with my thumb as a tear trailed over it.

I heard static from Roy's radio, along with a scratchy voice saying, "We found Richard. He's cruising along Myrtle Street. Should we tail him?" Roy unclipped his radio from his belt, suddenly aware of my frightened gaze. We were on Myrtle Street. And Mom's car was parked outside. That was almost a certain give away. I exhaled as his gaze lingered with mine, but he responded to the question.

"Has he seen Sarah Williams' car yet?"

"Eh, no— wait." I saw his Mustang pull up behind Sarah's Camry. "Yes, he's just pulled up. He's stepping out of the vehicle and going up to the—"

Richard knocked on the door.

My heart drummed in my chest as Pamela stood, smoothing out her jacket, and crossing over to the front door. The silence was deafening as for all I heard was the soft patter of her slippers against the carpeting of the living room. Strange how a complete stranger was more comforting than my own flesh and blood. She sighed, and reached over, opening the door slowly, poking her head to look through a crack in the door.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for my daughter, she ran away from home earlier this morning. She's about a head shorter than me, brown hair, mismatched eyes, thin…"

"Eh, no, I haven't seen her. Good day sir." Pamela began to close the door. But I heard the gun click, and his palm slammed against the door, shoving it open completely. He stepped into the house, aiming the gun at her delicate chest. Roy quietly slipped from the living room, not wanting to alert Richard in the slightest. He didn't even notice the sound of movement. But that didn't stop me from panicking. Pamela was in danger now, and it was all my fault.

"Oh, you see, I think you do. I think you have her here, for that's my wife's car outside your home there." He took another step, but he was not in my line of sight yet. Caitlyn and Charlotte stood slightly in front of me, Sarah directly in front. Roy had moved so that he was ducked down behind me, beside the dining room table. I heard him take another step, until I saw the gun and his hand.

"I get visitors a lot. Perhaps your wife was looking too."

"Then why would she have stayed?" Another step, I saw part of his arm. Pamela took a step back. I could see the courageous terror in her eyes, even from this distance.

"She found my china set intriguing. Besides she's next door, Now, please, leave my house at once!" Richard took another step.

"No. I'm not leaving until I have answers or Aerynn."

"STOP IT!" I shouted. Richard bolted into the room, aiming the gun at Sarah. I slid passed my mother and my friends, glaring hatefully at him. His eyes glittered with what must have been victory. He hadn't won anything yet. He never would. He grinned brightly, seeing my friends and mother standing behind me. Roy must still have been hiding behind them.

"Aerynn, baby. I've been worried sick about you." He said, lowering the gun, latching the safety on and sliding it into his pocket. Not very smart of him.

"You will not touch nor speak to my daughter!" Sarah hissed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sarah, darling, she is just as much mine as she is yours."

"Fuck you; you have no right to claim her." Charlotte yelled at the top of her lungs, stepping forward and grabbing my arm in her hand. Caitlyn reached through and took my hand in hers, squeezing gently. I turned my head slightly to the left, suddenly very aware of the energy I felt from my friends. Pamela had managed to ease herself away from the danger of Richard, and stood behind me with Roy, who was still crouched behind everyone else. Richard's eyes didn't waver to Pamela, but rather locked with Charlotte's, glowing with such rage I thought that his head would split in two.

"Such foul words should not come from someone so young." He growled, whipping out his gun, aiming it, and firing.

"_**NO**_!" I shouted as loud as I could. My anger, my hate, my sadness, all of it swarmed my head as it seemed that I saw the bullet moving in slow motion, before I watched the small, deadly piece of metal explode into particles of dust just a few feet after leaving the barrel of the gun. My hands, clenched fists, shook at my sides as I breathed heavily. My eyes had shut closed as Roy shoved passed me, several other officers piling into the house to arrest Richard. I smelled a strong scent of dust or perhaps smoke, but I wasn't given time to properly register it. I heard shouting and screaming, feeling hands dragging me away from everything. Cold air washed over my face, and I opened my eyes, seeing Sarah's face so stern and shocked all the same. Caitlyn and Charlotte were quiet too.

I glanced up into the sky, hoping to see that a familiar owl would be perched in a nearby tree or perhaps a male with unruly blonde hair swooping in to embrace me and my mother tightly. That he would stand in as my father and friend more than the man who created me ever could. But through the cloudy skies threatening rain, there was no white and brown barn owl… there was no man. I felt my heart drop as I sat between my two best friends in the back of my mother's car. Sarah started the engine, and I looked back to Pamela's house, seeing Richard being dragged off of the porch. Roy stepped from the doorway, and down onto the pathway. I blinked once as Sarah began pulling away.

Roy, with mismatched eyes of blue and brown, winked at me from the front of Pamela Stewart's house, his blonde hair looking slightly longer in length, a smirk plastered on his thin lips.

--

He could see the shock melting into realization as Aerynn pulled away from the house at where he stood. He was still angered at himself and his idiocy for not being there for her… If he had been watching… if he hadn't told himself that she would be okay with just his words… If, if, if, if!! He'd heard her first screams, but he was too fooled to believe that perhaps it was just another beating. He didn't want to rush to her and act out of place. Instead, he'd conjured a crystal to watch. He didn't realize that her father would assault her the way he did.

It had made him sick to his stomach to see someone so beautiful beneath something so hideous. It was worse than when he had seen the same… _thing _with Sarah. He wouldn't think of that creature as a man or a human being. Jareth believed that anyone who had the gall to try to fuck an innocent person with any second thought or regret— especially their own child— didn't have right or reason to be of existence any longer. And while murder was not something Jareth was fond of, if he did it right, no one else would know— let alone care.

'_Aerynn… I'm so sorry.' _He thought to himself imagining the young babe, terrified as her father's hands roamed her body and ravaged shreds of her innocence. He cringed at the memory, before walking down the path way. The cruiser had already left with the monster in chains in the back seat. His head swarmed as he remembered immediately transforming, plans swirling in his head as he soared over Aerynn as she ran. He'd been lucky to see other officers exiting a different house, spotting one with blond hair and vibrant green eyes.

Being a master of illusion, Jareth had made it so he would be with Aerynn, though masked by a false identity. Though, changing his eyes was the hardest thing to do. He wasn't used to the green, for his eyes held no such color in them. The best result he could do was a similar shade, but his pupils were not black, but rather silver. He remembered kneeling in front of her, staring up into her gorgeous eyes. He had resisted the urge to cup her face in his hands right there and ease the pain and the humiliation in a gentle kiss. And later, being rid of the illusion was a blissful feeling. He was able to see clearly, whereas his false eyes were slightly blurred from magic.

But… the bullet… How had it exploded moments after leaving the barrel?

Jareth thought back on the split second moment, remembering the gun firing, the bullet exiting, and Aerynn's loud, emotional cry of protest. It was just a shred of time after that the death encased metal shell erupted in flames and dust, smoldering in tiny pieces to the carpeted flooring. He'd shot from behind the group, a crystal in his palm. He'd lunged forward, shattering the glass in his palm, a fine dust of poisonous faerie flying from his flesh and into the mind of the monster. Richard glared at him, before his face fell into shock at seeing the same mismatched eyes that Aerynn had. He'd watched the man inhale it and go into a mode of panicked shakes. Sarah dragged the children out, not noticing him or his musky magic. Perhaps her adrenaline was pumping too fiercely.

Officers had washed in, and shackled the embodiment that was a man. There was much talk that he would be charged with rape in the second degree and attempted murder. This brought a smile to Jareth's face, but it wouldn't matter even if he walked or was found guilty. The monster would be dead in a few hours time.

Jareth glanced up at the sky as he walked down the street a few yards, before being confident that he was not noticed by anyone, and took flight. He wasn't going home yet though. He had much to do to try and make up for what he could have done. His heart ached as he soared low by the car as it sped along. He had managed to catch up with it only ten minutes after departure, but the journey was half over. His thoughts were chaos in his mind as he surged upward, and dove back down into a tree. He wanted to seem inconspicuous as much as possible.

Sarah was stiff in silence as Aerynn's two friends guided her to the front steps of their house. He watched them go inside, and sit in the living room while Sarah ventured off to find things to make Aerynn comfortable. The young babe shook between her friends. He wanted to go to her— to help her. Hold her. Love her. Soothe her. Anything that would make her stop shaking and relax for a while. She was wound tight and there would be nothing to make the strain of the rubber band ball tightening further go away.

He soared down from the tree that he was perched in, and materialized into her room. It was warm, relatively clean and tidy. The bed was made, clothes filled in a laundry basket half way. The stereo was playing a rather upbeat song in a language he guessed to be Swedish. He smiled slightly, hearing voices down stairs. Aerynn's was vacant from the chatter; he could only assume she was numbed into silence.

Jareth crossed over to her bed, and sat down upon it, feeling the fibers mold around his being. He held out his hand, and conjured a crystal and a wide, black leather box. The weight against his chest vanished, and he sighed, placing the box and the crystal where Sarah wouldn't notice it; but Aerynn surely would. Quietly, he tucked the box behind her lamp, leaning it against the wall. The crystal was slightly harder, and before hiding it inside the box filled with clothes and some of Sarah's old toys, he held it close to his mouth, and whispered into it.

Voices were louder and footsteps came closer to the door of the room in which he sat. Slipping the crystal into the box, Jareth stood, seeing the top of Aerynn's head coming into view. He wanted to stay. But this was not the time. Nor was it the place to meet the babe in person. His heart beat quickened as he disappeared in faery dust and scents of peaches before Aerynn stood at the top of her stairs in her room. He'd just barely seen her face before vanishing— eyes unfocused, her face was expressionless. She looked pale.

'_Soon, my love, soon…' _He thought to himself.

--

**Jareth: **I finally get to truly meet her soon?!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yes Jareth. Really soon. But you were two inches from her in this chapter, is that not enough?  
**Jareth:**................. no.  
**UndergroundValentine: ***sigh* why am I not surprised?  
**Jareth:** *waves hand* Whatever, just hurry up and post the next chapter!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Not until I prove to my mom that I am capable of practicing my guitar every day for thirty minutes. Otherwise she cancels my lessons!  
**Jareth: **UV, you have chord books, scale decks, and Guitar Tab White Pages Vol. 1 and 2. I don't think you need the lessons right now.  
**UndergroundValentine: **You... Shut... Up!  
**Jareth: ***cringes away* sorry  
**UndergroundValentine: ***sighs again*-

--

**Responses~**

**CrystalusAurora: **XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Crystalus. Next one is coming soon (promise). {**Jareth: **Awww, I R LURVED!} :D

**notwritten: **Well... does that come close to striking him dead? Faerie poison? XD

**dani-carip: **You didn't get the chance to beat the hell out of him, but you cursed him out! XD *glomp*

**Dothacker16: **Wow, you two were betting on it being a rape chapter? XD Okay then. :3

**VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia: ***grin* Jareth was there all along, only waiting for the oportune moment in time to strike. Ahh, faerie poison (we shall see the effects in a later chapter, :P)


	16. Gratitude

Hallo thar! I'm terribly terribly sorry for lack of updatage! Hopefully this will make this better for you! ~Enjoy

_**--**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Gratitude**_

He reappeared in the living room of the house. The carpet was soft beneath his boots, the furnishings were inviting. There was a gentle smell of baked cookies wafting in the still air. He inhaled slowly, savoring the scents. But deep within the chewy goodness, he smelled Fae herbs and seasonings as well. Where there had once been faerie poison nestled in the carpet, there hung nothing of death in the air. It had been removed, he could tell, shortly after the commotion settled and no one to notice the seemingly aging mortal snap her fingers. No, they had all gone by then.

He quietly stepped into the dining room, the glamour of a police officer gone from his being. He stood in his grey slacks and white poet shirt, his leather vest and boots hugging his torso and legs. His dirty blonde, wild hair was pulled back by a dark blue silky ribbon. His brown leather jacket clung to him tightly. His eyes scanned the kitchen, seeing her back turned to him as she roamed into cupboards and cabinets. A pot fashioned from Fae metal sat on a woodstove, simmering with what he could detect as a potion, most likely for dreamless sleep.

"I am surprised at you, Jareth." Pamela said to him, her back still turned as she stirred the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon. She shook ground ruby into the mixture, and stirred some more. He chuckled under his breath, and leaned against the oak table. Crossing his arms over his chest, he replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because… she is the daughter of Sarah—" Pamela turned to him, a fierce glare in her eyes. "The very woman you are destined to be with! I would think that you would not only look after her, but her kin as well!"

"I did the best I could." Jareth growled, all manner of play gone from his expression and tone. The woman had struck a nerve in his system, and she had struck it hard. He knew that he should have done something more, but he— no… he could have saved her. He truly could have if he had gotten the nerve and the backbone to do so. But he had sat by and watched the girl plaguing his dreams and waking moments be beaten and sexually tortured.

"That is a bloody lie, damnit!" Pamela shouted, slamming the wooden spoon down upon the counter top. Jareth didn't so much as flinch at the sound. He was used to it.

"How is it a lie?"

"You sat by and did _nothing,_ Jareth! _**Nothing!**_ Do you _know _how much this is going to _hurt _Sarah?! Knowing that her own daughter was beaten and now raped by someone she thought she could trust! The girl herself is going to have a hard time trusting anyone! And only your father knows what Sarah would do to you if she found out that you didn't so much as bat an eye—"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Jareth roared, launching one of his crystals at the woman. She lifted the wooden spoon with lightening speed, and slammed it against the crystal like a baseball bat against a ball. The crystal shattered into a fine dust that drifted to the floor of the kitchen. The two Fae stood in silence for a long while, simply glaring at each other. Jareth, breathing hard, didn't once look away from the woman. But eventually, Pamela sighed, and snapped her fingers. The dust from the shattered crystal vanished.

"You've never used that tone with me ever since Sarah left. I remember because you were angry. And sad. I tried telling you to go after her, convince her that you could still be there for her even if she didn't want you. Now… why use it now? What has made your heart so full of emotion again?" Pamela question, setting the spoon back down upon the counter top. When Jareth didn't answer straight away, she sighed again, and gently pushed the pot off of the wood stove, and onto a cooler place.

"Well?" She said.

Why had he shouted at her like that? Surely, though he had never physically spoken to the girl, that he couldn't— no. It was almost impossible to even think so. He had never held her in his arms; he'd only done that once with Sarah, and that was an illusion. So what now, as she had said, made him alive again? What was it in her that made his heart soar when he thought of her, or dreamt of her?

It was just she. She, in her glory, made him sing. She was the image of the woman he once loved, but she was nothing like Sarah. Her personality was different… livelier, sweeter, more gentle, more passionate, and damned he be to admit to his own mother that she held a sexier side. Jareth sighed, and closed his eyes, re-crossing his arms over his chest again. Pamela continued to stir the contents, simply waiting for his answer. She knew that he would. Even if it took hours or days, he would.

He was a good boy like that.

"I think… No… I… I know, that I—" Jareth stammered, feeling a blush wash over his face when he looked up at Pamela, seeing that she was grinning ear to ear.

"Son, I know when a man is in love. I saw it in your father, and I see it again in you. And you know something?" She walked over to his, wiping her hands on her apron. He stared down at her as she placed both of her hands on his cheeks, much like she did when he was younger. "I don't care that you are in love with someone other than what destiny has given you. I'm just happy that you're finally seeing that it's okay to be different." Jareth smiled.

So like his mother.

"I don't think I was aiming at being different. It just sort of…"

"Happened?" He nodded. "I figured." She laughed, and returned to the cooled pot. Several, square shaped bottles with rubber corks sat opened on the counter top next to the cooled potion. Slowly, Pamela poured the blue tinted liquid into each bottle, counting ten in all. Each was filled with what appeared to be sixteen ounces, like in a bottle of water. Pouring the last of the contents into the tenth bottle, Pamela crossed to the sink and set the pot inside, running hot water into it.

"Here," She said, shoving the cork into one bottle, and handing it to Jareth. He took it, and looked back up at her. "Gives her easy sleep. Leave is somewhere she can find it. Say it's from me, if you want to." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder, before returning to the other bottles. Quickly, she stored them in the cabinets, where various foods and other strange colored liquids sat in wait. Jareth smiled, and tucked the bottle into his jacket pocket, where it shrunk so it would fit comfortably.

"Thanks, Mother." He said politely. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Jareth, this is the Mortal World. It's okay to call me 'Mom'." She laughed.

"But you know how old fashion Father is." He said softly, before thinking. "He misses you." Pamela sighed heavily, tucking her hair behind her pointed ears. Jareth stared at his mother for a long while, admiring her bright, cobalt colored eyes. He had inherited the blue genes from her. The brown was from his father; though his eyes had gone white with time, age and wisdom.

"I don't doubt that he does. And what of Vizael?"

"He is well. He remembers you more than I do." Pamela laughed.

"Jareth, I left when you were nine hundred, and he was eighteen hundred. And so what is four hundred years? That's almost nothing in the Underground!" Jareth chuckled, and shrugged. True, four hundred years was almost nothing in the Underground. But Jareth remembered that when she had left, she was a ravishingly beautiful, young woman. And now, as he gazed at her, the years away had taken their toll upon her. She was still a gorgeous being, he would never doubt that. But soon, the Aboveground's mortality would claim her.

"That may be true. But that doesn't stop him from missing you any less than I. But I believe Father misses you the most. Even in Underground standards, he is getting on in his years, Mother." Pamela sighed.

"I was afraid of that. It's the stress of ruling alone. I can see white appearing in your hair, but you still hold to your blond. I can only imagine what the years have done to your father." Jareth chuckled.

"He's gone white through and through. Then again, he is the ruler of all the Underground, so of course he's practically snow." Pamela laughed.

"I'm sad to say that doesn't really surprise me." She said lightly, running her fingers through her hair. Jareth smiled at his mother, realizing for the first time just how much he truly did miss her. He stood straight, and walked over to her, placing a hand on her delicate shoulder. She looked up at him with her cobalt eyes. He paused, before hugging her tightly. She froze for a moment, before warmly embracing him back.

"Thank you, Mom." He said into her ear.

"What for?" She asked, but she didn't pull away.

"For taking care of Aerynn. For letting her in. I can't ever repay the kindness you've shown to her and her family. Had you not… I don't know what might have happened." He said softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. Pamela felt it against her own face, and pulled away sharply, staring at her son as she watched several more tears flow freely from his eyes. She exhaled slowly, and reached up, wiping them away with the tips of her fingers.

"Son, do you care for the girl so much that she makes you cry?" Jareth paused, and lifted his hand to his cheek, feeling the tears himself. He gasped, staring down at his hand, wet with evidence. He hadn't shed tears like this since Sarah had left him in his Labyrinth. Pamela sighed ever so softly, and smiled at him warmly.

"When the time is right, go to her. I can sense that she needs you as much as you need her right now. You need to understand her, for she is as much a stranger as anyone else." Jareth nodded slowly, already planning on approaching the young babe in the future. And he knew that the future was coming closer with every breath he took and every moment in time that he thought of her beneath closed eyes.

Dropping her arms, Pamela glanced out of the window above the kitchen sink, and inhaled slowly. "I believe that I will return home for a short while. It's time I've had a vacation." She said with a laugh. Jareth chuckled, and began to turn away, but stopped.

"You let Aerynn borrow some of your old clothes… what was your explanation for that?"

"I told her my daughter hadn't been home in a while, but she would visit often. That's almost the truth." She said.

"How so?"

"I can sense that she will become a daughter to me in the future, however close or distant it may be."

Jareth smiled slightly to his mother. "You and your psychic senses."

--

**Jareth:** Dude, I have a kick ass mother!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yes you do.  
**Jareth: **I noticed that Chapter sixteen is also done.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yes it is.  
**Jareth: **Are you going to post it?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yes I am.  
**Jareth: **Awesome!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yes I know.  
**Jareth: **Okay stop that, it's creepy.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yes I know.  
**Jareth: **UV, cut it out. It's really weird!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yes I know.  
**Jareth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
UndergroundValentine: **XD Hahahaha.

--

**Responses~**

**Dothacker16: **Hahaha. Poor Seto. Anyways hun, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I hope that Seto's confusion of the faery poison will be cleared up in the near future. :P

**StrawberryxXxKisses: **XD I'm glad you like it so far Strawberry! :P

**HexLover: **I'm curious, should I have Aerynn learn that he died? Or should Jareth just tell her?

**CrystalusAurora: **thanks so much for the support! It's always amazingly epic and wonderful to have faithful readers such as yourselves! :P *glomp*

**blackspade_003: **Wow... Friends tell me they like it and sometimes they say I have a talent for it, but me thinks that you, along with every other reader, are so eager for the next chapter. *feels honored and loved* Thank you! *glomp*

**notwritten: **Thanks for the constant reviews and support! *huggle*


	17. As The World Falls Down

Dude, I'm on a bloody role! XD Chapter seventeen up this weekend (maybe)

_**--**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: As the World Falls Down**_

I twitched nervously as I walked beside Charlotte and Caitlyn in my high heeled boots. My dress swayed around me gracefully, ending just above my ankles. I was wearing a purple mask that I had found doused in glitter. I had placed it over my face, the edges of it coming up from my jaw and over the bridge of my nose. The choker with the heart was fastened around my neck. My thoughts spun around my head as my hand slowly went up to the newest addition to my outfit. The metal was cool against my skin, but it was so alien to me.

_I had gone up into my room with my two best friends the past Sunday. There was a faint scent of peaches in the air, but I didn't notice it at first. I had crossed over and sat upon my bed, placing my head in my hands. Charlotte and Caitlyn sat on either side of me, stroking my hair and my back. Anything to keep me remotely comforted. My nerves were shot and my heart ached something terrible. But when I looked up, I noticed something different about my side table. Tucked behind my lamp was a box that hadn't been there before._

"_Excuse me, honey." I said softly, reaching passed Charlotte, and grabbing the box. It was slightly heavy to me, but not incredibly dense. I placed it in my lap, and stared down upon it. It was something I had never seen before. The detailed work of the leather was better than any craft, the stitching looked like a stone wall. Frowning, I lifted the lid of the box slowly, and looked inside._

_My heart stopped. The pendant that had only been described sat in my hands, along with a small note tucked beneath it. Heart pounding, I fumbled for the letter, ripping it open with lightening speed and horrible skill. A thin piece of parchment was scrawled upon with black ink; the style of writing was immaculately fancy. My hands trembled as I read and reread the same seven words over and over._

'_I want this to belong to you_

_With Love, _

_J'_

"_Who's it from, hun?" Caitlyn asked. I shook my head. How would I be able to explain it to them that this was from a man my mother knew better than I? Though I knew they would most likely understand once they realized I wasn't crazy, I couldn't be sure how they'd think of it. I didn't know this man, but his affection in gifts and crystals meant more to me than anything before. My heart pounded in my chest as I ran my fingers over the pendant. _

_What would Sarah think?_

"_Hey… look at this…" Charlotte said, reaching into the box that held my mother's things, and pulled out a crystal. My vision blurred as I dropped the letter and shakily took the crystal in my hands. My friends exchanged a glance of confusion, but I paid no mind to them. It was then that the smells of peaches and musk become prominent to me as I held the crystal in my hands. The voice… His voice… It was so clear in my head, but I don't believe my friends heard it in the slightest._

'_I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you…'_

I'd never forget those words for as long as I'd live.

I walked beside my two best friends into the school, the evening sky becoming darker and darker. But it was Halloween, it didn't matter how dark it got early. If anything it added to everything. It was Friday night, I was dressed glamorously with my friends since middle school; around my neck was an object that almost resembled a promise to me from a man I had never met but I gradually found myself falling for.

I blushed to myself, passing several other students. Caitlyn and Charlotte had gone into one of the classrooms where there was manga to be read and drawings to be copicsed. I kept walking straight into the auditorium, where a DJ was set up on the stage. The student body was already dancing their socks off to _Dance Floor Anthem _by Good Charlotte. I breathed heavily, seeing no one I recognized due to the darkness and masks. I worked my way to the center as the song changed to _Modern Love _by David Bowie. Smiling, I danced with some students and people I briefly knew.

No one recognized me.

I spent several more songs, dancing with people I'd known better in middle school than I did now. There was one girl, Ellen Hughes, with whom I was close friends with in eighth grade due to our similar love for The Beatles and Bowie. But we had grown apart from each other. She was the first to truly recognize me without having to guess, and we danced together to _What Have You Done? _By Within Temptation, before I walked away from the massive mosh pit to hopefully get some fresh air off to the sides.

I stood beside the far wall, away from the stage. Lights danced into my eyes as I let the thin sheets of sweat dry from my skin. I didn't notice the shadowed figure come stand beside me at first. My focus was glued to the mass of people dancing in the center of the room. I inhaled slowly, and closed my eyes. But I stopped, when I detected the strong, alluring scent of peaches wafting from the person standing next to me. I turned my head to see the shadow of a man with wild hair. I frowned slightly. In the dim lighting I could see that he was wearing a deep purple colored shirt, a black vest, a dark purple over coat, black pants, black gloves, and boots. His coat was dusted with what looked to be glitter, and his hair was tied back with what I did not know. A dark mask covered the top half of his face, but I knew… My heart thrashed in my chest as I refrained from staring at him.

"Dancing much?" He asked. Oh God… his voice… he couldn't…

"Perhaps." I said softly.

"I don't believe you will mind if I steal you for one, do you?" He asked, holding out his hand. The music faded to a soft tune, one that I didn't recognize. But the beauty of it was remarkable. I felt a tug towards the stranger, and slipped my hand into his. He led me off into the swarm of people who were partnering up and dancing slowly together. I didn't see Caitlyn or Charlotte anywhere in the crowd. The mass of people seemed to melt away, and it was just me and this stranger whom seemed so perfect.

I placed once hand on his shoulder, the other resting in his left hand. His right hand was positioned on my waist, his eyes staring into my soul though I could not see them for myself to be certain. But I need not see his eyes to know that he was the man I had dreamt about for weeks. The music picked up slightly, and he spun me in a circle. Perhaps unknown to the rest, his voice rang around in the room. And I wasn't sure if it was live or prerecorded. But somewhere deep inside I knew it didn't matter to me in the slightest. I knew him… I had been near him before…

"_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last. Within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart." _I rest my head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent as he spun me in several more circles. His hand, which had originally been on my waist, moved to my lower back as he guided me around the dance floor. I vaguely noticed a large amount of space around us, but didn't bother to open my eyes to see. I noticed it by the amount of space of which we circled.

"_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down. It's falling… It's falling down… Falling in love…" _I opened my eyes slowly, but I didn't pull away from his embrace. No, I didn't want to. No one would be able to make me as I noticed that some people were dancing together, but most stood off to the sides, watching. Their eyes, from what I could hardly see, were staring at us. My heart pounded against my rib cage, and I was almost certain that he heard it too.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down. It's falling…" _His voice drifted until it was just music that surrounded us. I lifted my head away from his shoulder, and looked up at him. A strobe light flashed against his eyes, illuminating the colors.

Blue and brown.

My breathing became ragged as I lifted my hand to his mask, trailing my fingers over the detailed work. It was rigged, but not in a bad sort of way. Like it was supposed to seem like it was under water. But with lack of lighting I couldn't properly see it. Slowly, my hand slid down to the edge, and I ran the tips of my fingers along the underside, wanting so badly to pull it off of his face. I slid my thumb underneath in place of my index and middle finger, steadying myself to rip it free.

His hand whipped up to mine, taking hold of it with a gentle caress. I was amazed at how well his hand fit with mine. I stared at our hands; our palms flat against one another, our fingers laced together perfectly. I moved my gaze up to his masked face, seeing his eyes filled with amazement and passion (or so it seemed in this damned lighting). We stood like this for a few moments, unnoticed by the rest of the student body as they began dancing again. I glanced away, seeing Caitlyn's brilliant golden brown hair, her searching eyes; but she wouldn't find me. A cloaked figure blocked her line of sight before her eyes found me.

I returned my attention to the man before me, who began pulling me out of the auditorium. His hand was still locked with mine, but he wasn't so much as dragging me after him. More like gently guiding me. I wanted to follow. My heart wanted to follow. My feet themselves had minds to follow. My heart raced as cool wind blew upon my skin, and he led me into a dark part of the courtyard, where we wouldn't be seen as easily unless close up. The moonlight illuminated his shape, but not anything else. I wanted to see his face so badly. My hand, still locked with his, itched to reach up and rip away the one thing blocking me from the image I tried so hard to envision.

"Tell me… Do you know who I am?" His voice was so rich… alluringly delicious. I wanted to bathe in the sound of it. If it held a physical shape, it would be natural, pure beauty. Pure romance. Either my heart had stopped or it was going too fast for me to notice it. I blinked once as his opposite hand snaked up to my face, ripping my mask off, and tossing it to the concrete ground. It clattered noisily, but not loud enough for anyone one hundred plus feet away to notice. His eyes glanced down at my chest, seeing the pendant resting against my skin.

"Yes." I said softly, guiding him around the corner. If someone were to stand in the courtyard, they would surely see us. He was at least a head taller than I was, perhaps more, and I was rather tall to begin with. Someone would think that we were teacher and pupil. That wouldn't go down well in the slightest. Plus, the dark hallway was quiet, abandoned. It was safer to stand in a place no one would think to truly look without having to go to extremes to hide. Besides, what was there to hide from?

"I know who you are…" I continued, standing only a few inches away from him. His eyes, even in the darkness, I could feel on me. "You're the one who's sent me crystals and music… and this," I touched the pendant with my free hand, before dropping it to my side. "You've visited me in my dreams, but I've never been able to see your face. And in the times where I hesitated to call you for help, you were there for me. You were with me all along and I never once noticed it was you. But even in some disguise you may have held over yourself or my sight… I was comfortable. You could be dressed as anything and anyone and I would be safe. I don't have to worry about being hurt because I know that I can trust you…" My hand slid up to his face again, grabbing the edge of his mask. He didn't stop me.

"Jareth." I whispered, ripping the mask away, and throwing it to the ground. The moon must have moved to illuminate his glamour, for as I stared at his face, I was awestruck and breathless. He was more beautiful than any man or boy I had ever met or seen. His jaw line was strong, but in a calming sort of fashion. His lips were thin and wide, but more inviting than any I had found. And his eyes… those orbs of perfect difference. I took a step closer, brushing my fingers over his delicate skin. He was warm to my touch, the sensation of his skin against mine sent electricity down my spine.

His right hand wound into my hair as his left pulled out of my hand and around my back. He pulled me close to him as a cloud washed over the moon, blocking us from suspecting eyes once again. His soft, warm lips met mine in a delicate caress. More electricity shot through my body, and I pressed myself against him. One hand grabbed his left bicep and the other snatched a fistful of his blond hair. It was silky to my touch and light; like a feather. His tongue, warm and tasting of peach slid into my mouth, exploring the caverns before meeting mine in a wild dance.

Slowly, he stepped forward, until he pushed me up against the stone wall of the hallway. My hand which had been cutting the circulation from his arm slid up into his hair. His lips pulled away from mine as he sent butterfly kisses along my jaw and my throat, making it hard for me to breathe as for each kiss my skin was aflame and my heart beat faster and faster in my chest. I was certain that he could feel it as well as hear it, for he chuckled low, before returning to my waiting lips. His teeth bit down on my lip, making me moan in both pain and pleasure. I could feel the extra warmth of blood, and his tongue licked the wound swiftly. I knew in my mind that he wasn't a vampire; but that didn't stop me from feeling like prey to his touch and his kiss. I wanted more of it.

Quickly, I moved my mouth away from his, and kissed the underside of his jaw. His intake of breath made me smile as I bit down on the side of his exposed neck, and sucked gently. The mark would appear soon. His hands trembled against me as he fought to gain dominance on me once again. Both of his hands rested on my hips, massaging them softly as he bit and sucked on numerous places along my neck. I fought the urge to moan loudly; for fear that we would be heard. A bubbling sensation in my stomach, along with the jolts of electricity constantly running down my spine, gave me enough indication of exactly what I wanted at that moment. I could hear my own breathing; rough and ragged. My nerves were alive and I trembled for more of him.

"Aerynn…" He whispered. I moaned in response. My tongue licked his bottom lip, before forcing itself inside his mouth. His fingernails raked into my arms, leaving bright red welts that pulsed with blood beneath the surface of my skin. He was shaking against me, though from what I couldn't be sure. Something told me that he could feel my increasing desire for him, and that it would be hard to tame something as a passionate beast within me…

"Aerynn!" His voice was stern, and I opened my eyes to see that his head was turned away from me, but rather facing down the hall. I couldn't see much of anything, but I heard footsteps and people calling for me. I sighed, frustrated. This wasn't fair! Jareth seemed to have noticed my anger, and slipped a crystal into my palm. The cool orb transformed into a beautiful rose; red I was sure. He slipped one more kiss to me as two figures came into sight at the end of the hall that spun off into the courtyard. I turned my head to see him again—

But he was gone.

I frowned, fearing that it and he had been a dream, a hallucinatory fantasy. But I looked down upon the rose in my grasp, and I smiled. No, it wasn't a dream. He was real. My skin burned where he kissed and touched me, the pain in the side of my neck telling me clearly that I had marks of love forming. Those were the marks I wanted… not like the ones my father had left upon my skin. The ones of brutal hate were usually among the ugliest. But ones of romance…? No person ever feared such.

"Aerynn, is that you?" I heard Caitlyn call to me. I turned to face her, a bright smile on my face as I quickly rushed over to my two friends.

"Sorry about disappearing on you two." I said, walking beside them as we headed back to the auditorium. There were more people in the courtyard now, but I paid little mind to any of them. My thoughts swirled around the few minutes that I spent with him. I sighed, happy with how the night had gone so far.

"It's not that… we saw something and we weren't sure what to do… I think they might still be there…" Charlotte's last few words trailed, and I had to strain to hear what she was saying. I frowned again, realizing that they were leading me more towards the gymnasium of the school as opposed to where everyone else was at. The night air was cool against my skin as I rushed after my two best friends.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn motioned for me to keep quiet as we rounded a corner. I looked down the hall that led to the doors of the gym, seeing two figures standing in each other's embrace. The male had blond hair, pale complexion, and was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red and black cape fastened to his shoulders. The female had black hair, a tanner complexion, and was wearing a black and white dress that flowed away from her form at the hips, white gloves reaching her elbows. My heart dropped some ten thousand stories, but I knew that this scene didn't really surprise me in the slightest. If anything, I expected it at some point in time or another. It was just a matter of time.

"Well, what have we here?" I asked aloud, seeing Derek and Christa pull away from each other with lightening speed, their eyes full of shock.

--

**Jareth: **OOOH! CLIFF HANGER! AND I GOT TO TOTALLY MAKE OUT WITH HER!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yes Jareth, we know that. Now, will you please shut up so I can work on Chapter Seventeen?  
**Jareth: **Awww, fine!  
**UndergroundValentine: **If you wanna be helpful, encourage our lovely readers to give me songs they think so far fits the story! I would like to make a playlist!  
**Jareth: **HEY PEOPLE OUT IN THE WORLD WIDE WEB~! UV NEEDS SONGS YOU THINK FIT IN THIS STORY! IF YOU COME UP WITH SOME, SEND HER A PM!!! :D *turns to UV* like that?  
**UndergroundValentine: ***grins* Yes, very good.  
**Jareth: ***puppy eyes*  
**UndergroundValentine: **Oh fine! *hands him a chocolate chip cookie*  
**Jareth: **YAY! *munchmunchmunch*

--

Anyways, like the man said, please send me a PM with song(s) you believe fit this story so far. I have a couple in mind (below) but i need more!

~I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden  
~Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace (to be explained later)  
~Tourniquet by Evanescence (to be explained later)  
~As The World Falls Down by David Bowie  
~Never Too Late by Three Days Grace (to be explained later)  
~What Have You Done? by Within Temptation (to be explained later)


	18. Have a Happy Halloween

Whoo! Third chapter posted before I go to bed! Yes this means that it's ten after one AM and I'm still freaking away. XD Enjoy!

_**--**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Have a Happy Halloween**_

Normally, most people would have been utterly furious to see their boyfriend with one of their best friend

But in my case, I had no boy friend, and the girl in his arms wasn't much of a friend anymore.

Christa's face in the darkness was three shades of red, and I could see the white bandage cover her cheek and jaw. I guess the bones must have mended enough that the doctor's let her out early. It had only been a week since I'd broken it. Perhaps she couldn't talk. I resisted a smirk. _'Keeps her from calling me a bitch.'_ I thought smugly to myself. I glanced over at Derek, seeing that his face was utterly calm and cool. So like him to be collect in a situation like this. _'Kinda wish he was more like that in eighth grade.' _I thought.

"What do you care?" He growled at me, his fingers laced with Christa's. I sighed slightly, rolling my eyes.

"Derek, you're right, I really don't care. As a matter of fact, I'm happy that the two of you are together." I said simply, sick and tired of his attitude towards me. Christa looked over at him with a slightly sad expression. I, too, was sad. Derek never acted like this, and ever since I told him to fuck off last Thursday, he'd changed from a compassionate guy to a cold heart son of a bitch.

"Then what are you doing here?" He hissed. I was ready to knock his lights out.

"Enjoying a Halloween dance that the school so kindly set up for us this year. In case you haven't noticed." I retorted, feeling my hands itching to curl into fists and break that pretty face, but I stopped myself. I wasn't this violent. I was never this violent. When had this started? I frowned slightly to myself, trying to remember when things had begun to change so drastically in my life that I was losing friends and becoming violent towards I held close to no grudge with.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Aerynn! You broke Christa's jaw and scarred her face!" I glared at Derek with a burning ferocity.

"I'll gladly break your face if you don't stop accusing me for shit when you don't know the whole story!" I shouted at him, taking a step forward. I felt a hand on my arm, but I didn't know if it was Caitlyn or Charlotte. The palm was warm, but faint, and I half wondered if it was actually Jareth— in spirit perhaps? Christa's eyes widened and she placed a palm on Derek's shoulder, and shook her head when he looked at her. But I don't think he understood what she was meaning to. He turned to face me again.

"You can't get by with empty threats Aerynn!"

"Who says it was an empty threat, Derek?!"

"You can't hurt me!" He shouted triumphantly. Christa gave me a pleading look that said not to break anyone's faces. I felt a wave of empathy, but that was replaced when I looked back to Derek, and stalked forward.

"Wanna bet, fucker?" I growled low, punching him dead in the face.

Derek went flying to the ground, blood spilling from his nose. I hadn't broken it, I would have known if I did. Blood splattered against the ground and the hallway wall. Christa's eyes bugged out of her head, and she opened her mouth to scream or shut, but shut it immediately and moaned deep in her throat from pain. I glared at Derek, before looking over at her, my attitude lightening into sadness. While Derek groaned on the concrete ground, holding his nose in both hands, I gave Christa an apologetic look.

I don't think she saw it.

I turned on my heel, and stormed away from the two with Caitlyn and Charlotte on my heels. I sighed heavily as we walked passed the auditorium that was playing _Less Talk More Rokk _by Freezepop. The cold wind seemed even chillier than before as we headed to Caitlyn's house. There was still a party, and everyone was still attending… except for perhaps Christa and Derek. I'd be surprised if they showed up, and I knew full and well that if they did, there would be more bruises and black eyes and bloody noses and lips and broken bones than just what had happened in the past week alone.

Trick or Treaters were out and about, collecting their free sweets and cookies from complete strangers. I smiled. Halloween was always my favorite time of the year aside from Christmas. Because it was okay to talk to strangers. All you ever said was the same like ten words before you moved on to the next victim of your craving for sugary products that left you feeling bloated and absolutely horrendous. But they never mind it. It's all fun and games to everyone. Those who believe Halloween by the old legends for vampires, warlocks, and witches take the holiday seriously. And they believe that we are evoking the calling of poltergeists and demons from Hell. I believe no such thing.

Halloween never really had much significance for me. I would dress as some cartoon character, movie character, or the classics of a witch or ninja. It wasn't until I turned thirteen, where I dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, that I began to take it a little more seriously. I had considered even cosplaying and going to conventions all over America and the world itself. But Sarah didn't want me leaving home dressed as someone that was created by a different person of some popularity or another. But that didn't stop me from aiding my friends as they raced off to such conventions. Sometimes they brought me pictures, videos, or trinkets from them. Other times, only rare though, did they sneak me away from home under the impression to Sarah that I was spending the night. My first convention was when I was sixteen, and I went as Akito Sohma from Fruits Basket.

I hadn't realized how far we had walked before we stood nearby the playground. The swings were vacant, the metal merry-go-round spun in the slight wind. The sand was unmoved from earlier that day. The teeter-totter lay on the right as opposed to when I had last seen it, on the left. I smiled slightly, remembering many summer days at this very playground as I grew up. All the good times playing in the sand and swinging as high as I could go with Charlotte, Caitlyn, and Chelsea. I hadn't become friends with Christa until seventh grade.

The moon, full in size, illuminated the structures. Some people would have thought that an abandoned playground at nine o' clock at night was a rather creepy sight. But I didn't think so. It was almost romantic in a sense to me. Seeing the love of children basking the light of lover's duels. Moonlight… I loved it more than the sun. The moon gave me a sense of power and peace, like my strength was renewed. People used to ask me why I was so tired during the day when I was younger, and yet I could stay up late all night long. I never really had an answer, and I still don't have one now. But what I would tell them just for the sake of answering was that perhaps in a past life I was a vampyre.

I was always amazed at the startled expressions.

We were walking beneath a streetlight when Caitlyn looked over at me, before stopping all together. Charlotte and I stopped as well, and I stared at her in confusion. Her eyes were locked with the side of my neck, and I frowned, trying to understand what exactly was so fascinating with the exposed flesh below my head. Slowly, she reached over and stroked my skin, and the memory of Jareth's lips became fresh on my mind. In covered my sharp intake of breath with a cough. It wasn't painful… well… it was slightly painful, but it was the memory of the pleasure behind it that I had to cover.

"What happened?" Damnit Caitlyn.

"What?" I asked her, frowning again.

"You've got marks all over your neck!" She exclaimed. "And they weren't there before we got to the school. So someone had to have given them to you while we were there… hold on…" She looked closer in the darkness, the street and moonlight not serving well but well enough to see finer details. Her fingertips traced the marks a little more carefully, and I fought hard to keep silent as she examined the traces of passion.

"There's teeth marks!" She cried, and Charlotte bolted around to take a look. Shit.

"Shit, dude, she's right! Someone give you rough love?" My two friends looked up at me. Shit, shit, shit! How was I to really explain this one? I hated lying, everyone knew it. Sarah knew it, Caitlyn knew it, Charlotte knew it… hell, Derek knew it! But often times that really didn't stop me from doing it. My head spun slightly as I thought of a plan, and hid a smirk.

"Some guy was a bit drunk, my guess was he had booze before arriving. He was getting rough, but I shoved him off. I think he eventually found Alexis." There was a pause, like they were trying to contemplate whether or not to believe me. My heart pounded in my chest, but eventually they giggled, and we began continuing our journey to Caitlyn's house.

I didn't think much after that. I still held the rose in my hand, thankful that there were no thorns on the stem. Otherwise my hands would both be bleeding. Slowly, I plucked part of the stem off, and tucked the rose behind my ear. The color of the red blended nicely with my chocolate brown hair. Due to the fact that my dress was actually a more violet color, the red added a nice tone to it, like the color pallet that was me was expanded further in shades and tones. A gentle breeze pushed my hair over my shoulders, something of which I was thankful because my arms were getting rather chilled to begin with. I knew that with it being October and everything that it was going to get cold, but I didn't expect it to be this cold.

My heels clicked and clacked against the pavement of the road. Streetlights were flickering from use and reuse, but they held true to their life expectancy. I sighed heavily, lengthening my stride so as to get the blood flowing through me a little bit faster than before. My thoughts continuously wavered to Jareth and our confrontation this evening. My lips still tingled and my skin was still aflame from his touch. I blushed slightly, my tongue gliding over the sealed wound where he had bit me. My heart raced as I tasted the faintest traces of blood.

The night had been relatively silent. It was a strange change coming off of a week of what felt like torture and tears. I remembered when life had been simple with homework and chores, cooking and cleaning, friendships and relationships, making up and breaking up. Everything had changed, but when? When had things ch—

The diary.

When I first learned of Jareth and the Underground.

That's when things began to change.

I am a musician without a stage, true, but I enjoyed that. I am a black belt qualified for teaching, but without a dojo. I didn't mind it. I found pleasure in learning even if it meant that I didn't project my knowledge onto the public. But upon being given that diary, I had played music that should have been beyond my league in some instances. I was stronger with my maneuvers and my punches held more fire in them. I felt different. Not mentally or spiritually, but physically as well. I had more muscle in my arms though I didn't work out. My hair had grown more in the past week. I tolerated pain more, as I had noticed from the horrendous experiences with my father. I had courage, to top everything else off.

How had a diary changed me?

I didn't understand it in the slightest. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to. But as I approached the familiar mossy green home that belong to Caitlyn, cars pulling into the driveway and up to the front lawn, I knew that we were in for a wild night of partying and music. I grinned to my two friends, before glancing up to the heavens and the moon. Light washed onto my skin, and I felt alive all of a sudden. I took a deep breath, and fell into perfect synchronization with Charlotte and Caitlyn.

'_Happy Halloween…' _I thought to myself with a grin on my face.

--

**Jareth: **Damn. I like this one!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Why, because Aerynn punched Derek?  
**Jareth: **Okay, I like it aside from that as well.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Uh huh, sure you do.  
**Jareth: **Shut up.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Make me, pervy Goblin King  
**Jareth: **Don't call me pervy  
**UndergroundValentine: **Why not?  
**Jareth: **Because.... *sniff* It's mean...  
**UndergroundValentine: **... Dude.... are you crying?  
**Jareth: **N-no...  
**UndergroundValentine: **Shit dude, I'm sorry *hug*  
**Jareth: ***hug*

--

**Response~**

**notwritten: **Glad you liked it hun!

**Princess of the Fae: **dude! That's an amazing one! I shall keep it in mind! *glomp*

**dani-carip: **thanks for the song suggestions honey! *glompglomp*


	19. Love Injection

HEY! Terribly sorry this wasn't up on Sunday. As most of us know, was being rather *insert any vulgar or offensive word here* and making it difficult for us writers and reviewers to truly enjoy our visits. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, and the story in general. I am still open to song suggestions, and please please PLEASE don't be heartbroken if when the final list comes out that the song you wanted isn't featured. I am planning for a sequel, and hell, I got an idea that could-- I repeat, COULD-- lead to a third part of this. :P No guarantees yet though.

_**--**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Love Injection**_

My arms were folded behind my head as I gaze up at my ceiling. Light poured in from my bedroom window, though not all because my window faced west. It was dawning to the afternoon, the heat of November first adding to the heater's energy from downstairs. My blankets came up to my waist, a white t-shirt covering my torso. My hair fanned out over my hands and around my head, and I thought lazily about getting it cut. Sarah would probably like the change. But what of Jareth?

I smiled to myself. The memory of last night was forever etched into my mind. A tingle coursed through my body as I sighed slightly, before pulling my left hand out from beneath my head, and ripped the covers away from my body. Sitting up, I swung my legs off of the bed, and onto the carpeted floor. It was warm even without the cover, of which I was glad. It was strange how I preferred warmth over cold but moonlight over sunlight. I chuckled under my breath and stood, before crossing over to my dresser.

I pulled open one of the drawers, selecting a red tank top, a pair of jeans, and the fish net shirt I had worn the week before. Tossing them onto my bed, I stripped out of the t-shirt, and tugged on the jeans, buttoning and zipping them as they hugged my hips. Sliding the tank top over my bra (I slept with it on occasionally), I smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric, before sliding the fish net over it. Crossing to the side table, I plucked a scrunchie off of the surface, and pulled my hair back into a loose pony tail. My bangs fell in front of my eyes, but I didn't care about it. I actually liked having my hair in my face from time to time. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, before reaching inside of a shelf, and snatching the pendant up. Sliding the cord around my neck, I let it hang loosely. I frowned slightly, and slid it beneath the fish net, before smiling again. There. Perfect.

Sitting down on my bed again, I tugged a pair of socks on before shoving my feet into a pair of boots that I had gotten for Christmas the year before. The came knee high, made of leather, and they were some of the most comfortable boots I had ever worn. I tugged my pant legs down over the boots, and stood. I was only about two inches taller than normal with the addition of the slight heels. Walking around my bed, I descended the stairs into the laundry room, then the kitchen.

Sarah had left earlier, I learned. There was no music playing, nor was she in her room. Her purse was vacant from its usual spot on a kitchen chair where my father used to sit. I passed through the dining room and into the living room, before grabbing my house key and cell phone off the table. I stood straight, and headed to the front door, opening it slowly. Light washed against my skin, heating it almost instantly. I blinked several times, trying to adjust to the light. Stepping out onto the porch, I shut the door, and locked it with my key, before sliding it into my pocket.

Trotting down the steps, I began an brisk walk down to the sidewalk, and in the direction of the playground. A gentle wind tossed my pony tail over across my shoulder, and I glanced up at the sky as a sense of peace and safety filled my being. I grinned as I tracked the snowy brown barn owl flying above me in a graceful glide. I resisted a laugh as I focused ahead of myself, passing house after house after house. The lawns were trimmed neat, the windows squeaky clean. The path ways looked brand new as orange and red trees swayed lazily. I inhaled slowly, relishing the scent of early autumn.

The playground came into view, and I made no hurry to its child like wonders of imagination. I had memorized everything about it; I could close my eyes and know exactly where I was. Now, if I were to be spun, that'd be another issue. I'd have to touch something, anything at all, to know where I was. Not necessarily what direction I was facing, but you get the point. I glanced up to see the owl soaring down towards the swings and the slide, before disappearing behind a wooden wall that stood high. Another gust of wind came, carrying the delicious aroma of peaches, and I smiled. A mane of blond hair was the first thing I noticed before the glorious mismatched eyes.

Jareth stood beside the wooden bridge, a smirk on his thin lips. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, boots, and a white shirt; a dark brown leather coat clung to his torso as it flowed away on the back side like a cape. I blushed deeply at the sight of him. He was magnificently beautiful in every shape, form, and thought. His gloved fingers tapped the side of the metal pole impatiently, as if he wanted to swoop down and meet me himself. But I was in no hurry to rush to him. I wanted to savor his being, glowing in the sunlight. The pendant was cool against my skin as I climbed the stairs, before stopping some thirty feet away from him.

"Do you enjoy what you see?" He asked teasingly, leaning against the railing of the bridge, his arms crossed over his chest. I blushed, and took a few steps forward, before stopping on the opposite end of the bridge. I very much enjoyed what I was seeing.

"Perhaps." I said gently, leaning against the railing myself.

"_He jests at scars that never felt a wound.  
__But soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
__It is the East, and Juliet is the Sun.  
__Arise, fair Sun, and kill the envious Moon,  
__Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
__That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
__Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
__Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
__And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
__It is my Lady, O, it is my love._"

I blushed madly as he recited _Romeo and Juliet_ to me. I should have figured the Fae would have knowledge of such romantic scriptures.

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
__Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
__What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
__Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
__Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
__What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
__By any other name would smell as sweet;  
__So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
__Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
__Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
__And for that name which is no part of thee  
__Take all myself._"

"You know your Shakespeare well." He said, taking one step forward. I hid my growing blush by briefly looking away from him, taking a step forward as well. What else would be of excellence to recite; for my heart beat faster than ever before. We stood naught ten feet from one another. I wanted to run to him. I wanted to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him like I had done the night before. I wanted to inhale the scent of him. My head was spinning but my heart knew that I was right to come here today.

"_Over one arm the lusty courser's rein,  
Under her other was the tender boy,  
Who blush'd and pouted in a dull disdain,  
With leaden appetite, unapt to toy;  
She red and hot as coals of glowing fire,  
He red for shame, but frosty in desire.  
The studded bridle on a ragged bough  
Nimbly she fastens: -- O, how quick is love! --  
The steed is stalled up, and even now  
To tie the rider she begins to prove:  
Backward she push'd him, as she would be thrust,  
And govern'd him in strength, though not in lust._"

A blush crossed his face delicately, and I glanced down at the wood of the bridge. Was this a blush of embarrassment or was it of romance? I felt ashamed though. My heart continued to pound in my chest as I heard him take a step forward, then another, and another, until I saw his feet a few inches from mine. Gently, he took my hands in his, and led me to the center of the bridge, but I didn't look up at him all the while. There was silence between us for a moment, before his rich voice spoke softly to me.

"_Touch but my lips with those fair lips of thine, --  
Though mine be not so fair, yet are they red --  
The kiss shall be thine own as well as mine.  
What seest thou in the ground? hold up thy head:  
Look in mine eye-balls, there thy beauty lies;  
Then why not lips on lips, since eyes in eyes?  
Art thou ashamed to kiss? then wink again,  
And I will wink; so shall the day seem night;  
Love keeps his revels where they are but twain;  
Be bold to play, our sport is not in sight:  
These blue-vein'd violets whereon we lean  
Never can blab, nor know not what we mean._"

At this I did look up to meet his lingering gaze. His expression was soft and gentle, his eyes glowing with the truth behind the recitation. His hands slid up from mine and gently held onto my shoulders. I took a single, slight step as his head bent down, his lips meeting mine. I slowly closed my eyes as my hands reached around, pressing into his lower back, and pushing him even closer to me. His tongue slid into my mouth, dancing with mine as it had the night before. A warm breeze brushed against our skin, blowing his hair around his head; a few times it tickled my face.

His lips caressed the side of my neck and my throat, making me moan gently. He nipped the side of my neck again as he had done before, sucking on the mark. I inhaled sharply, letting out a ragged breath. Electricity danced through my body as my skin felt aflame once more. The memories of these touches played through my mind like a movie set on fast forward. Everything was glimpses and slight images, but I didn't need to worry about understanding them. My heart understood. And my body sure as _hell_ understood!

"Home." I gasped before kissing him again. He grunted, and the world spun around us. I tightened my embrace on him as wind whipped through my hair and clothes, threatening to pull me away from him. My eyes were squeezed shut as a feeling of compression grew on us, and everything stopped. I felt the blankets and pillows of my bed beneath me. He knew where my room was. Wonderful.

It took me a moment to register that he was lying on top of me as his lips attacked mine again. My hands shot to his hair, grabbing fistfuls of the silkiness. He groaned against me, one leg sliding between mine. I inhaled shakily, tilting my head back. He sent butterfly kisses down my collar bone and to the top of my breast. A memory of a similar action done by a different man flashed in my head, and I stopped, whimpering quietly. No… this was better than my father's sickening touches. I wanted this…

"Aerynn…?" He whispered, his lips hovering beside my jaw. I inhaled slowly, and met with him briefly. He moaned, understanding me perfectly. His hand cupped my cheek, tracing his thumb beside my nose. Unknown to me until the action was accomplished, he'd slid his other hand towards my thigh, stroked a sensitive spot. I yelped, and bucked upward against him. He groaned in pleasure, his tongue clashing with mine again. My hands slid free of his hair and began undoing the buttons on his jacket, before sliding the leather off of his shoulders, and tossing it to the floor.

His poet shirt was removed just as quickly. He snapped his fingers once, and both of my shirts vanished before I could blink. The pendant rested between my breasts; my bra was the only thing covering them. I didn't notice the fact that my boots had disappeared, until my foot slid against his. His skin was warm; his heart pounding in rhythm with mine. I sat up, forcing him onto his knees, where I sat on his lap. He moaned loudly, his hands reaching around and quickly unclasping the cream colored bra.

With this article of clothing loose, his left hand whipped around and squeezed my breast. I jerked, my hips crashing against his as I pushed myself into his touch. Suddenly, he let go of me, pulling his lips away from mine. He whispered something to me, trying to get my attention. But I was beyond listening. I slid against him, feeling his growing erection against my thigh. He grunted, his hands grabbing me at my waist. I moaned, whispering his name into his ear.

Heat was all I could feel as I pressed myself against him again. Even through my jeans and his incredibly tight pants, I could feel his desire. My heart raced at jack-rabbit speed, my fingernails raking into his back. He moaned against my collar bone, lifting his head and biting down on a soft section of my neck. I cried out, squeezing my eyes shut as white hot pleasure seared through my mind; my hips crashed against his again.

"Aerynn… s-stop!" He said. My mind didn't process this as I shoved him down so that I was on top of him. I bent my head, my lips meeting his and my tongue sliding into his mouth. My legs straddled his hips, my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped; how I do not know. He grabbed at my hands, which were working to rip his pants off. The fabric felt thin, and I suddenly wondered if they were really pants at all. I shook free of his grasp, and my hand slipped between his skin and the fabric; I held hold of him with a gentle hand.

"_AERYNN_!" He shouted. I blinked once, before looking down at my hand, concealed by the grey pants. Quickly, I pulled my hand free, and he sighed heavily, as if a great pressure was lifted from his chest In a sense, that must have been how it felt to him. I glanced around the room, seeing the other half of our clothes thrown about. I breathed quickly as my heart raced. What was I about to do…?

"What— oh God, Jareth I'm so…" I began to say, but I couldn't finish the sentence. What was I thinking?

"It's not your fault…" He whispered, adjusting the waistband of his pants. I moved away from him, sitting at the head of my bed, shaking with realization and shame. Was I an idiot of sorts? Yes. I would openly admit that I was. I was so crazed with desire that I almost fucked a man I'd known for less than two days. But as to why I had such a daze, I didn't know. Jareth sat up onto his elbows, panting for breath. A thin sheet of sweat glazed his brow. My hands, shaking, snapped my bra back into place behind my back, and I leaned against the wall.

"Jareth— I… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… Oh God…" I whispered, feeling tears beginning to pool in my eyes as my palm covered my mouth. My entire body trembled, even after he sat up completely and crawled over to me, embracing me tightly. He tried to quiet me soothingly as I sobbed against his neck. I felt so dirty and whorish that it wasn't even funny. I knew that I was crazy about him, but crazy enough to try to have sex with him? Jareth stroked my hair gently, cradling me against his chest like a baby. My stereo gently played _Light My Candle _from the musical _Rent_.

"Aerynn, it's okay…" He cooed. "I don't blame you."

"You should." My voice was muffled behind my hand. Crying didn't help it either.

"And why is that?"

"Because… I've known you for only a day, and I've already tried to fuck your brains out." He was silent.

"I still don't blame you." He stated matter-of-factly. I chuckled, my forehead resting against his shoulder. I reached up and wiped away my tears slowly. My hands were still trembling slightly, but I was much calmer than before.

"I believe that part of it was my fault though." He said.

"And why is _that_?" I repeated his question.

"Because… I believe that you sensed or understood my desire for you… and you… well…"

"Wanted to fuck you?"

"I really find it amusing how you use that word so lightly." He said. But I couldn't detect any humor in his voice.

"Sorry." I said softly.

"It's okay. It's part of being an adolescent youth."

"Adolescent? Since when?!"

"You were smashed on a St. Patrick's Day, as I've heard. And if I'm also not mistaken, you had one cigarette when you were twelve, and quickly gave up after three puffs. Besides, you're still a teenager. You stop being an adolescent individual when you're 21." I pulled my head away to stare up at him.

"And where the hell did you find that out?"

"I have my ways. Think of it as observation." He smirked. This was so not cool.

"Damn it." I whispered. He chuckled again. My head was close enough to his throat that I could feel it vibrating beneath the skin. It was strange and yet rather fascinating… feeling a laugh. I smiled gently. His heart sounded like music beneath my ear, and I found that mine echoed back in a steady rhythm. Two hearts with one love.

Love.

Was that what this was?

No… just fascination. It had to be.

But still… the thought of love… _real _love.

It was almost a fantasy to me.

--

**Jareth: **O.o  
**UndergroundValentine: **Hey, _you_ were the one who suggested this!  
**Jareth: **It's not that... it's... the detail.... I have never seen such... wow... *hug*  
**UndergroundValentine: **Er... *hugs*  
**Jareth: **This is wonderful, even I must say.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Well, thank you Jareth, that was very kind of you.  
**Jareth: **I am curious though, story aside. You're called by many things; Aerynn, Alice, UV, Arixan, and Jackie. Aerynn-- through my own experience-- is the compassionate part of you. Alice is the anger, Jackie is the energy. Arixan is kinda...  
**UndergroundValentine: **Dark.  
**Jareth: **Yeah. And you... what are you?  
**Alice: **Lust.  
**UndergroundValentine: ***punches Alice in the face*  
**Jackie: **It's the sad truth UV. You write the romance of a story.  
**UndergroundValentine: ***sigh*  
**Jareth: **Well that certaintly explains it.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Oh shut up, you!

--

_Shakespeare's_ _Romeo And Juliet Act 2 Scene 2 _and _Venus and Adonis belong to... well... Shakespeare. I do not own them, there for all credit for such beauty goes to him._

_--_

**Responses~**

**notwritten: **thanks hun! *hug*

**CrystalusAurora: **Yes, Jareth does have a pretty spectacular mother, doesn't he? XD And I try to make the romance sexy but not whorish, you know? I want my readers (as well as every other great writer) to feel the passion between to characters, no matter how long they've known each other. And for some reason, I just had the itching feeling that Aerynn had to make Derek see that she wasn't going to bow down to him just because he's a man. I wanted to show that women can be fierce even to their lovers or, in this case, once lovers. Also, thanks for the song suggestions! (Can't believe I didn't think about Bring Me To Life... -_- sheesh)


	20. Stubborn

Sorry that this one is so unbelievably short. But it explains a bit more of the story. :P Enjoy!

_**--**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Stubborn**_

It was only about an hour later that Jareth and I headed downstairs into the living room. Sarah, much to my greatest delight, was still away. Hand in hand, I led him to the grand piano that stood in a well lighted corner. The sheet music for _Underground_ still sat, waiting for use on the stand. I turned my head to smile at him, before sitting down upon the bench. Jareth sat beside me; one arm snaked around my waist. The light illuminated the pages, making them glow brilliantly.

I lifted my hands, and placed them on the keys. Slowly but surely, I began to play, though not bothering to sing. Jareth sat in stone silence, simply listening. Eventually, as I reached the chorus for the third time, he rested his head against mine. I smiled, and continued to play, my hands moving swiftly along the white and black keys. There was not a sound in the room, except for the music that echoed on the walls. He breathed evenly, listening intently as I finished the song with the last few notes.

The notes drifted into silence. I breathed in and out slowly, feeling Jareth shift beside me. I glanced over at him as his lips brushed with mine. An innocent kiss. I blushed none the less. He didn't have to drive me to getting my pants off for my heart to race. He leaned his forehead against mine. I reached up, and stroked his face with my fingertips. He tilted his head, and kissed my fingers gently. I giggled lightly.

"You know something…?" He whispered to me, kissing me on the under side of my jaw, then my forehead, my lips, my left cheek, my right cheek; all over he pressed his delicate lips against my skin. I wanted to form a coherent word, much less a sentence. But my focus was too shot and I couldn't think, so I moaned in response. He chuckled.

"You're incredibly beautiful…" He finished, kissing me passionately. Our tongues danced slowly, so as to not speed the desire. I shifted my position so that I faced him, my hands working into his hair. I would always be amazed at how soft it was. His hands massaged my hips, and I exhaled softly against his lips. Our foreheads rested on one another as before, and I smiled slightly. There had never been more perfect moments in consistent sequence with one another.

"Thank you." I replied. He nodded, and lifted me in his arms. I yelped in surprise as he carried me to the couch, not fifteen feet away. I laughed as he swiftly tossed me onto the couch, and snuggled up beside me. I laughed more, playing with is delicate hair. It was mostly blonde, but I thought I detected strands of white. But it was appealing on him. Romantic. Like he was aged beautifully. He was. I would never think of him as a man who aged like most people— wrinkled in the wrong places and tired.

"Tell me something." He said gently, his voice soft. I tilted my head to see his face better.

"Anything." I said to him.

"As a child, what was your favorite thing to do?" I blinked at the randomness of the question, but I smiled slightly, continuing to play with his fine hair.

"Well, I did a variety of things. I played music. I _listened _to music. I dressed up. I drew. I colored. All kinds of things. The childish things, you know?" I paused. "What about you? What did you do as a child?" Jareth chuckled low, his shoulders shaking against me. His head rested against my breasts, his back positioned between my legs. I could feel every breath that he inhaled and exhaled slowly. He must have breathed completely at least five or six times before answering my question.

"Well… archery, magic, sparring with my brother—"

"You have a brother?!" I asked suddenly. He chuckled lightly in response to this outburst, before continuing.

"Yes. Now, where was I again?" I grinned, absent mindedly braiding his hair. I was thankful that he wasn't noticing this action. At least not yet.

"Sparring."

"Yes, sparring with my brother, studies of the Underground itself. Nothing that one of the Aboveground such as yourself would find very interesting, but for us Fae, we rather enjoy it. Archery and magic is the equivalent of your video games and such." I nodded thoughtfully, but I doubt that he saw such an action. I sighed quietly as I continued to braid his hair. I suddenly wished that I had rubber bands to hold them, but then he would know. Leaving them loose, I continued on another section of his hair, toying with it at first before weaving it gently.

"Growing up, were you interested in fantasy related things?" Jareth's voice was much softer than before, and I could only imagine that he was exhausted. I smiled slightly.

"At school, yes. Learning about the medieval ages was a wondrous pleasure. But otherwise, here at home… Sarah didn't buy many books relating to fantasy or movies. Those that we did have were the classics like Rapunzel or Cinderella. Folk tales more than anything. But I learned more and more of the fantasy from Charlotte and Caitlyn— two of my best friends in the whole world." I said gently. Jareth hummed in response, as if at a loss of words to really say.

The sunlight outside was dipping, and when I looked to the clock, it was almost one o' clock in the afternoon. I sighed quietly, the rhythm of my hand stroking his hair slowing. I smiled slightly, closing my eyes. My breathing became relaxed, and soon, I was fast asleep.

--

If he hadn't been so enthralled by her, quickly falling into the madness of love and abiding to his own promise to let her enjoy her youth and innocence as a child before becoming an adult— he would have taken her then and there.

He was one hundred percent positive of that.

But even as his heart raced, and her hand held him in a moment of destiny, he chose to deny what he was lusting for, and chose what he wanted to cherish. Lying beside her, and hearing her heart beating gently, her youth and innocence still intact, Jareth found a smile teasing his lips as he shifted slightly against her. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, but he managed to pull free of her grasp. He sat up, and stretched, before watching the sun outside slinking.

He turned his head to face her, seeing her sleeping form lying limp. He grinned, and leaned down, capturing her lips in a gentle, chaste kiss. She didn't move, but he imagined that somewhere in her dreams she was kissing back to him. This thought made him blush as he stood from the couch, before slowly, and carefully, lifting her into his arms bridal style. He was amazed at how well her body fit against his when he held her like a baby. But this thought was brushed away as he walked back through the kitchen to her room.

The warmth of the afternoon, as well as the heater, created a thin sheet of sweat form on Jareth's brow as he positioned Aerynn on her bed. Her head lolled to the side, and her thick brown hair seemed to splay itself out along her pillow. He knelt down beside her, brushing a strand away from her left eye. He noticed the pendant around her neck, and chuckled. It was fitting to her. Like she belonged with the Fae and the Underground…

'_No… she's a child. Mortal. No matter what physic she has or skills in combat or society, there is a thick line between those with immortality and those without.'_ He thought to himself, brushing his fingers along the side of her face. She exhaled loudly, and his heart raced. Frowning slightly, he placed a palm over his heart, and thought of his mother's words in his head.

_I know when a man is in love._

Was that where he was in life? In love? As much as he would like to believe it, Jareth was unsure. His heart had been broken before— and he was almost certain that Aerynn felt something for him, whereas he doubted Sarah ever felt anything. Jareth let out a long, heavy sigh, before standing up, and crossing over to the top of her stairs beside the window. It was here that she first saw him, but he didn't think that she remembered it well— if at all. He smiled in spite of himself, and vanished from the room.

He hated teleporting.

Jareth groaned, stretching his muscles as he materialized in his chambers, hearing his joints pop. He enjoyed flying more than anything. Teleporting was faster, but harmful to him, he believed. His father had once told him that too much teleporting would cause his bones to mend wrong, and he would be crippled for life. Though Jareth never saw the result of teleportation in another Fae in all of his thirteen hundred years, the thought of being bedridden before long was still a slight fear— even if it had been an exaggeration.

The silence didn't last long as Jareth sat down in a chair beside his table, and a large, red and gold phoenix with black tipped wings soared into his room, fluttering around before bursting into a tornado of flames that stood over six feet tall. The smoke and flames dispersed, revealing a man with shoulder length, silky black hair, red eyes, and a pale complexion. He was dressed in black, loose fitting pants, a dark red shirt, a black vest, boots, a black cape and the same pendant that Jareth had given to Aerynn, though the disk in the center was a deep red color as opposed to gold. The man's eyes were fierce with the need for answers, and Jareth merely sighed to himself, resting his head against his fist, his elbow on the edge of the table.

The two men stared at each other in silence; Jareth positioned lazily in his chair, the familiar Fae with his hands clasped behind his back, his body stiff and straight.

"Well, what can I assist you with?" Jareth asked casually, a smirk on his face. The black haired Fae didn't crack a smile. Jareth's smirk began to slowly fade as he realized that his brother was in no joking mood. The Fire mage was beyond enraged.

"Jareth… you were destined to be with Sarah— for she is the chosen Lady of the Labyrinth. And yet, Father decides to check up on you through his own methods and finds you in the bed of some mortal babe." Vizael spoke slowly and calmly, but the tension rose between the two brothers, and Jareth shot to his feet, all manner of play and jokes gone from his mind and his face. In essence, the Goblin King was pissed.

"I beg you're pardon?" He sneered.

"Father saw you with his own eyes, Jareth— just because Sarah hasn't called you in twenty years doesn't give you the right to go around hopping in the beds of mortals!" Growling loudly, Jareth launched a crystal at the Fire mage. Vizael waved his hand, and the crystal exploded a foot from his face. The Master of Illusions hurled several more crystals at the mage, but each one exploded just by glance before reaching him.

"Do you deny this?" Vizael questioned.

"Of course I do! Neither of you understand!" Vizael's eyes flickered, and Jareth could almost see the flames dancing inside of them.

"_We _don't _understand_?! Jareth, Father could sentence you to trial for this— in front of the entire Counsel! This can be considered treason to the Underground! It is your destiny to have Sarah rule at your side! Father is getting on in years, and I've taken vows that strictly prevent me from ever marrying. And because of such, I cannot rule the Underground, and you must!" Jareth groaned, and stood beside the large window of his chambers, glaring down at the bustling city of his kingdom.

"Have Cyrus marry— let her find a husband and be the ruler of the Underground." He muttered darkly. The heat in the room rose what felt to be twenty degrees.

"'Let Cyrus marry' he says! Cyrus is younger than you are, Jareth! You are the next in line to be ruler!" Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Can't I just keep my kingdom here as is? Perhaps I don't wish to be High King like Father is. Isn't there another to rule?" Jareth said softly. Over the years, despite his dislikes of the goblins that ran free, he had grown attached to the Labyrinth. She was a place of beauty and enchantment. He had inherited the Labyrinth when Vizael had gone off to be the apprentice of the last Fire mage. But he had been younger then… he had been eight hundred years old. And another five hundred later, he was still the King of the Labyrinth… _his _Labyrinth.

"Jareth, it's not that simple. There's no one else to rule beneath us. I am a Fire mage, and a King of my own. But that was with Father bending things here. If you bypass your duties as the next High King, then there is only another person to inherit the throne after Father is gone, and that's Celeste." Jareth tensed in anger. He hated the Ice Queen.

"Doesn't she have her own kingdom now?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she doesn't hunger for the role of High Queen. You know as well as I that she would have someone else— someone that she could trust— to be the Ice Queen while she took Father's throne. I would agree with you for Father just to give Cyrus the throne, but she's only twelve hundred years old. Not to mention she's still away for her own apprenticeship."

Jareth was silent for a long while, not bothering to answer to the truths that Vizael spoke of. Celeste would jump off a cliff for the High King's throne. _'She'd take that ice block she calls a heart, rip it out of her chest, and give it as a bribe and offering to my Father. Though he would be wise as always to refuse.'_ He thought grimly, moving away from the window, and crossing over to the table again, where he sat down in the seat. Vizael walked over, and sat in the opposite chair, his large red eyes focused on him.

"When will she be home?" Jareth asked.

"She's not due for another fifty years." Time held no meaning in the Underground more than anything else. Fifty years felt like nothing compared to the mortal realm where Aerynn remained. Jareth sighed, resting his head in his hand again. Vizael exhaled too, casting his eyes down at his own hands, which were folded together on the table's surface.

"Do you think Mother remembers her at all?"

"Doubtful. If you remember, Cyrus came from Father and one of his servants."

"Is that why Mother left?"

"Hard to say. Half of her origin is the Aboveground. She was, after all, a half-ling." Jareth nodded slowly, remembering the story how his grandmother on his Mother's side had returned to the Underground after leaving for a short while, impregnated with a half Fae child. Soon, Paleama was born. She and Jareth's Father, Xavier, had met in their youth and fallen in love. But for reasons unknown to him, shortly after Jareth inherited the Labyrinth, Paleama had left for the mortal realm, and been known as Pamela Stewart. Jareth hadn't learned that he'd had a sister until he was almost nine hundred and fifty. During those years, Cyrus had been a secret— his little sister; a hundred year's difference between them.

"Mother said that she was considering coming for a visit." Vizael frowned.

"You've spoken with her recently?"

"Yes. She was tending to a girl I know." Vizael's eyes grew cold.

"The same one whose bed you were sharing?"

"Damn it, Vizael! Listen to me when I say I didn't sleep with her! It's a misunderstanding!"

"Father saw the two of you half naked, her hand holding you like you hold that cursed riding crop of yours." Jareth blushed. He knew there was no other way out of this, and that he would have to tell his Father sooner or later— so why not start with Vizael?

"She's Sarah's daughter." Vizael's eyes widened.

"What?! Sarah— the Chosen One's daughter?!" Jareth nodded.

"The very same."

"This will not go well with Father."

"I understand that."

"Please tell me that you haven't done anything stupid with her."

"Of course not!" Jareth lied.

"Good… good." Vizael sighed.

'_I've only fallen in love with her.' _Jareth thought.

--

**Jareth: **I HAVE A SISTER?!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yeap.  
**Jareth: **Holy shit... well, I like how Vizael is kinda like... the 'cool' guy. what's Cyrus going to be like?  
**UndergroundValentine: **I'm not telling, damnit!  
**Jareth:** Damn.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Sucks to be you!  
**Jareth: **Oh shuddup bitch.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Testosterone sack!  
**Jareth: **Oh, bite me!  
**UndergroundValentine: **You know, I consider that foreplay.  
**Jareth: AUGH!! ***is horrified*  
**UndergroundValentine: **Hahahaha

--

**Responses~**

**Lynn Bridgeport: **Yeah, not everyone likes Romeo and Juliet, but you know *shrug* Glad you like it so far hun! :D

**notwritten: **thanks hun! ^_*

**CrystalusAurora:** XD Yeah, I totally forgot that I had Shakespeare at the beginning, so I decided to just keep writing. :P

**Dothacker16: ***smirk* WHY WAS THERE BACON IN THE SOAP?! {I MADE IT MYSELF!} It's okay, I like Zim too. :P Yay for multiples! XD


	21. True Romance

Hallo thar! Wow... Chapter twenty, and I'm nowhere near being done. In the original, the story conisited of a prologue, twenty four chapters, and an epilogue. :P It was my intention to make it longer, though if you remember from a previous chapter I had said that this would be about thirty chapters. That, so far, is looking like a lie. Because there is no way that I'm going to end this after thirty or thirty five chapters. Nothing will have finished the way I want it to. Not to mention-- I have to end it write for Everlasting Winter! (-- name of IMTSFNO prt 2, basically. :P) Enjoy~!

--

_**Chapter Twenty: True Romance **_

November eighth will be a day that I never forget.

No matter the years that pass, nor the memories made or lost, I will never lose the terrible, haunting feelings that ripped through my being when I received that phone call…

I woke early the Saturday morning following my meeting with Jareth in the park. I was saddened to see that he had gone and I had returned to my room after a nice nap. But with the stress of school and hiding the scents of peaches from Sarah, that hadn't mattered to me for long. The time was as meaningless as the next useless object or thought that crossed my mind. Jareth hadn't visited me at all in the week, but I was too busy and too exhausted to worry about it. Besides, he was a King. He had his own affairs to deal with.

The sunlight poured through my window from the East. Sarah had to go in today and grade papers for her classes, which left me alone for the afternoon. I sighed, and stretched, popping the joints and flexing the muscles that had been stiff all night long. I lazily pulled the blankets from my being, and stood up, feeling the blood flowing in my veins as circulation began the routine again. I crossed to my dresser, pulling out a pair of black denim jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark red fish net.

I tugged everything on, before pulling my hair into a loose braid that hung at my mid back. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, tucking strands behind my ears. My stereo gently played a violin version of Finger Eleven's _Paralyzer_ while I fixed my outfit and look. A moment later, just above the volume of the music, I heard my phone buzzing on the side table. Glancing over at it, I saw Heath's name upside down as she tried calling me. I frowned, and walked over to my phone, lifting it into my palm, before sliding it open, and holding it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said. Heath was breathing hard— like he had been running.

"Aerynn?!" He said, breathless.

"Yeah?"

"You need to come to the hospital _right now!_" I frowned again, and walked to the center of my room. His breathing was ragged, and I heard other voices in the background, but none that I could clearly recognize. Confused and worried, I turned on my heel and faced my lamp, which sat on the table about five feet from me.

"What— why? What happened?" I asked, my heart hammering in my chest. Heath didn't answer for a long moment, which made me worry even more so. What was going on?! Why did I need to go to the hospital? Had something happened to one of my friends? Was Sarah okay? What about Toby? Was the radiation making him sick again? All of these questions circled in my head like a tornado, and I wasn't getting any answers in the short seconds that passed as Heath tried catching his breath before replying.

"I— it's Chelsea…" He stammered, regaining the ability to properly breathe. My heart stopped. "She was in a car accident."

The world froze as my phone fell from my hand, crashing against a wooden box. The battery popped free of the casing, and the phone called was terminated in a matter of moments. I stared at the shaded lamp, my room melting away from my peripheral vision into inky darkness. Only the lamp was there, and soon, it was gone too. It was much colder than before, and I could feel nothing cold sweat formed on my face and the back of my neck. I trembled as the world spun around me, making me sick to my stomach as I stumbled to my stairs.

In any circumstance, because of my dizziness and lack of proper focus, I should have been unable to descend the stairs safely, but I managed it. My limps weren't working right and my bones felt like jelly. Like I had been tasered. I was disoriented as I stumbled through the kitchen and into the living room. The sight of sunlight washing across the floor snapped me back into focus for reasons unknown, and the realization and dread filled my heart as I crashed to the floor, screaming a silent, tear filled scream. This wasn't fair!

Even long after coughing my lungs out, I still shook on the living room floor, stifling sobs that would send my house crumbling. Through a tear-blurred sense of vision, I stood, and hurried to the front door of my house. A wave of fear coursed through my body, mixing with adrenaline as I bolted from my home, leaving the front door ajar. My bare feet pushed off of the grass, which then became pavement. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I would regret this later, for every rock and twig that connected with my skin left some kind of scratch or bruise.

Pumping my arms at my sides, I felt like I was flying as I sprinted down the center of my street, seeing the world blur around me. It seemed like I was traveling through the space time continuum. I wasn't sure if I ever breathed as I tore down, passing neighbors and strangers alike. The sensation of wildly running with one destination in mind was similar to when I ran from my father— but this was different. I wasn't running away from danger, but rather to the victim of it. My love, Chelsea— one of my best friends since middle school— had been in a car accident. Tears flew away from my face, and my velocity actually dried them before they managed to streak down my cheeks.

I ripped across a dried meadow, feeling the jagged blades of dead grass cutting against my feet. There was a chain linked fence coming close, but I stepped up onto a flat rock, grabbed the top of the fence with both hands, and hurled myself over the top. I landed in a crouched position, before flying through numerous rows of trees, leaping over exposed roots. My braid snapped against my back, but I didn't care about it. I was certain my heart was racing, but I didn't feel it. Blood pumped through my veins, a drumming sound in my ears that was speeding up with every stride.

The hospital was coming into view. I had to go through an intersection to get to the parking lot. My adrenaline was spiking so badly I didn't bother to wait for the lights, but tore through the middle. Horns honked, and I was stopped short when a Toyota rammed into my side, sending me tumbling to the ground. It had been going slow enough that I wasn't flying. The driver had gotten out, seeing if I was okay, but I had gotten back up and continued running; the pain was subsided by my determination.

The wind whipped around me and clouds rolled over the sunlight. The forecast was said to have clear skies all day long.

Funny how they are often wrong.

Legs aching and lungs burning, I pushed through the revolving door of the hospital, charging passed the front desk. I glanced up above me to see that the ICU was two floors up. I was too wired for the elevator, so I took the stairs three at a time. I'd heard shouting behind me in the front lobby, but it was dulled and muted to my ears. The drumming sounds were still ringing, louder and faster.

Bursting through the doors, I stumbled into the waiting room, seeing Heath, Helena, Caitlyn, and Charlotte crowded with Mrs. Andrews, Heath's mother. Their eyes shot to me, most of them bloodshot from crying. I exhaled loudly, and stopped about twenty feet from them, not remembering that I had been hit briefly by a car. Heath and Helena stared at me for a long moment, their eyes locked at my legs, most likely seeing the cuts and bruises. I glanced down too, before attempting to take a step.

I collapsed to the floor.

"Aerynn!" They cried, rushing over to me. A nurse came too, checking to see if I was okay. Breathing hard, I tried to steady my racing heart, but it was difficult. Slowly, I inhaled through my nose and out through my mouth. The nurse helped me into a wheelchair, even though I protested. My friends swarmed around me with questions as the nurse examined my side, seeing that I had several bruises forming. She lightly pressed on them, but the pain wasn't as bad as she feared. I had no broken bones. Just heavily bruised.

Charlotte wheeled me to where they had been sitting. I had taken the time to really look at my feet as the nurse rushed off to get a first aid kit and bandages. My toes were purple, the under sides of my feet completely scratched raw. My left big toe twitched, and I hissed in pain. The tops were slightly red, but nothing too serious. It was every where else that had made contact with pavement, rocks, and Mother Nature. My hands were shaking, a single puncture mark that was only a few centimeters deep from where I had roughly grabbed the chain link fence.

As the nurse cleaned and bandaged my feet, I glanced up at Heath. "How is she?" He blinked, before laughing slightly.

"You just ran barefoot from your house— not to mention you where also hit by a car— and you're asking how Chelsea is doing. Shouldn't you worry about yourself?" I shrugged, wincing at the pain in my side.

"I've had worse." He sighed.

"She and her mother were in their car, heading down to Borders. A Dodge rammed them head on. That's what one of the nurses told us, anyway. We don't know for sure how she's doing. They won't let us in yet." He said.

"How did you find out?"

"She was conscious long enough to tell them to call one of us. They randomly selected from her phone book. Well… a nurse did, anyway." I nodded slowly, feeling the gauze being pressed between my toes. I looked down, seeing that my left foot looked like it was covered in a sock. The bandaging wound up to my ankles. My hands were still shaking violently. Caitlyn slipped her palm into mine, trying to stop the shakes. I smiled at her as best I could.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Just us. We considered calling Derek and Christa, but…" Helena glanced at me, and I didn't look at her. My face was expressionless. I could have cared less, but I knew that Derek would think it was an insult for my being here. If anything, it would have been the exact opposite.

"Decided against it." Charlotte finished. I nodded slowly, glancing down the hall to where I assumed Chelsea would be. My heart had calmed, and I was beginning to shake less and less when a male doctor came shuffling down the corridor. His light brown hair was neat and his brown eyes were calm, but seeming to be tired. I had half the mind to stand, but Heath held me by my arm; a gesture for me to stay in the wheelchair. I sighed softly as the doctor stopped by us.

"Well?" I asked softly. He cleared his throat.

"She's stable, but one of her ribs punctured her left lung. We've finished surgery, so she's sealed up good. Both legs are shattered, and she got a mild concussion. She's resting right now, but if you are quiet, you may see her now if you wish." We nodded slowly, and Helena pushed my wheelchair in front of everyone else as the doctor led us to where they had Chelsea sleeping. The white walls were bare and cold; we passed several doors, before reaching the last one on the left.

The room was a peach color, with a sofa, a bed, and machines hooked up to a bandaged figure. I could see a slight mop of dirty blonde hair pouring from bandages on her skull; her face was pale and her lips gray. Her wrists were wrapped in gauze, slightly tinted. A cream colored blanket covered her from with waist down. She was dressed in a blue gown, her chest rising and falling slowly. Her heart was beating at a steady level. But the sight of her made tears form in my eyes. It wasn't right for her to be lying there like that.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trembling slightly as tears blurred my vision again. I didn't want to see her there. She should have been standing, smiling… not bandaged and barely alive! I turned my head away quickly, shaking more so now than before. Heath began to wheel me away from the room, but I stopped him, inhaling slowly. What I was about to do would be painful, but I would bear it. Gripping the arm rests of the chair, I shakily pulled myself to my feet, biting my lower lips as my toes felt like they were on fire. Using the wall as support, I felt a hand on my shoulder, trying to ease me back down, but I shook my head. The hand slipped away, and I stumbled slowly to the bed where Chelsea lay.

Up close was even worse than I had though it to be. I could better see the bruises around her eyes and nose, the scratches and cuts in her arms. I noticed that her index finger on her left hand was swollen and blue. There were slight burns on her shoulders and her collar bone— I could only assume that the car had caught fire. My hands twitched, and I grabbed the railing of the bed to hold myself steady. My feet were killing me and my side ached painfully. I'd dealt with worse, but then again, I'd never been hit by a car before. I sighed, wondering what Sarah would think…

My head spun slowly, and I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. I bent down, and kissed Chelsea on the forehead— something I did often in the eighth grade. I felt chilled, and the need to sit down— better yet to lie down— was growing on me. My knuckles had stretched and turned white from gripping the railing so fiercely, and I stood as straight as I could, and turned to face my other friends. I sighed again, glancing down at the floor. I didn't want to leave by myself, but all the same, I didn't want to have to call Sarah and ask her to come and get me. Mrs. Anderson had to stay with my other friends, so I had no other choice. Lower than they could hear, I whispered a delicate name. Heath and Helena walked over to help me into the chair again, but a figure appeared in the doorway. His blond hair was swept over his green and silver colored eyes. I stared at him, taking in the beautiful sight of his creamy skin covered in a white flannel shirt, black pants, and black boots. He looked about twenty, though the last time I had seen him in this guise, he appeared about thirty.

"Who're you?" Heath asked, slightly defensive.

"My name is Roy; I'm a friend of Aerynn's." Jareth said, his voice sounding slightly accented in Austrian, but that could have been a Fae's accent. I couldn't tell for sure. Perhaps it was part of the illusion. I hobbled over with the help of Charlotte and Helena. Jareth frowned, and glanced at me quickly. His expression softened, but I twitched my hand as if to say 'later'. He hummed in response, and gently held onto my waist as I slid my arm around his. Caitlyn and Charlotte glanced warily at him, perhaps vaguely remembering him from before, but I smiled. I was thankful that he looked young, for this would have been strange indeed otherwise.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I said softly.

"Don't get hit by anymore cars, y'hear?" Heath said, half jokingly, half serious. I smiled, and nodded, feeling Jareth's hold on me tighten, and his eyes piercing into me.

"I won't." I said, and I hobbled across the threshold of the room, leaning on Jareth for support. He wrapped both of his arms around me, and I buried my face into his chest as the world spun around us. My eyes were squeezed shut even long after the world stood still, and I felt familiar blankets beneath me. I sighed, before slowly opening my eyes again, and staring up at Jareth. He was still disguised as Roy, but his eyes were normal again. His face was stern and worried, perhaps even angry.

"You were hit by a car?!" He hissed. I frowned, and looked away, but nodded. He sighed, though it sounded more like an anguished moan.

"Aerynn, I hate seeing you hurt like this… can't you imagine the misery I was in when I saw what your rat bastard father did to you?" He bowed his head into his hands— he looked so small and sad. I reached over, and stroked his hair gently. It was silky, just like always, but shorter; lighter. Beneath my touch, his hair darkened to its normal color, and grew out. I stared in awe at the transformation. His clothes melted into his normal attire of a white poet shirt, a black vest, and grey pants.

"It wasn't exactly my fault that I was hit." He glanced up at me.

"Why were you hit in the first place?"

"Heath gave me a call and said that Chelsea was in the hospital. Out of fear and sadness, I ran from here to there. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I was hit." His eyes sparkled with shock, and he exhaled loudly, placing his forehead on my shoulder. His fingers delicately trailed over my bandaged feet.

"You ran barefoot, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"There's always time for safety."

"My adrenaline was spiked— I didn't feel anything until the nurse started cleaning and bandaging them."

"That's not the point though…" He whispered, carefully unwrapping my feet. I stifled several hisses of pain, until he tossed the bloodied wrappings to the floor. My jaw dropped at the mottled sight of my bare feet. They were purple, red, blue, and black in various places. Cuts and bruises littered the once tanned flesh, and I looked away. Jareth was right, there was always time for safety.

"Shit…" He said, his fingers lightly gliding over my toes. I lunged forward, and bit down on his shoulder, muffling my cry. He hissed, his hand flinching away from my foot and grabbing my wrist. I bit down as hard as I could, despite his words for me to let go. How could I let go when my foot felt like it was being burned and run over by a truck at the exact same time?! He must have been mad to think that I would simply tolerate it.

"Aerynn… if you let go of me, I can heal it." He said. My jaw locked for a brief moment, and I thought I tasted blood, but that would have been impossible. That would have meant that I had gnawed through leather and cloth— not to mention his skin. Slowly, I pulled away, biting down on my tongue instead. His fingers hovered over my foot, and I could feel the heat radiating off of them. I squeezed my eyes shut again, expecting for there to be massive amounts of pain before anything got better, but the burning and crushing sensations minimized to a small point, before vanishing. I opened my eyes, and saw that my foot was completely normal.

"Other foot." He said simply. I nodded, and gingerly positioned my leg over his lap so he could unwrap my bandage and heal me. I knew what to expect, and I braced myself when needed. Just as before, the gut wrenching sensations of pain vanished quickly, and my foot was normal. Jareth sighed, looking slightly exhausted. There were tinted circles under his eyes, but nothing that sleep couldn't handle, it seemed.

"What side to the car hit you?" He asked. I pointed to my right hip, and he nodded.

"Okay, lay down with your feet at your pillow." He said. I slowly did as he was told, wincing occasionally, but nothing was serious. Jareth lifted my shirt to just beneath my breasts, and I noticed from the corner of my eye that a white-ish glow formed around his fingers. The room smelled strong of peaches, and I relaxed. He traced different shapes that I couldn't tell one from another against my side and onto my stomach. My skin felt warmer, and he told me to slowly roll onto my stomach. I did as I was told, and noticed that I felt numb. He traced onto my back as well, up along my spine. I exhaled heavily, feeling drowsy.

"There." He said softly. I moaned in response, feeling the bed shift as he climbed over me. I sat up, and rested my head against his chest, hearing his heart beating beneath his skin. I smiled slightly. His hand played with my hair slowly. He began to hum a soft melody that sounded like the song he had sung to me— what seemed like ages ago, yet only a week. I closed my eyes.

"Aerynn…?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"I— I love you." My eyes opened again, but I didn't turn to face him. I let his words sink in, and I smiled slowly. His left hand rested near my head, and I reached up, intertwining my fingers with his.

"I love you too." I said.

--

**Jareth: **SQUEE! I'M IN LOVE!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Did you seriously just say 'squee'?  
**Jareth: **Yes...  
**UndergroundValentine: **You are so gay.  
**Jareth: **YOU DO IT TOO!  
**UndergroundValentine: **That's different.  
**Jareth: **No. No it's not!  
**Alice: **He's got a point.  
**UndergroundValentine: **SHUT UP ALICE!  
**Alice: **And I thought I was the angry and violent one.  
**Jareth: **LOL.  
**UndergroundValentine: **DO YOU **WANT **TO LOSE YOUR MANHOOD?!  
**Jareth: **EEP! *hides behind Alice*  
**UndergroundValentine: **DIDN'T **THINK **SO!  
**Jackie: **Ho--snap!  
**UndergroundValentine: **GAH! *storms off*  
**Jackie: **What's up with her?  
**Alice: **Who knows.  
**Jareth: **Eep...

--

**Responses~**

**notwritten: **thanks hun!

**Opulent Skyscrapers: **Neaw, thanks for the review hun! And Vizael can't perish in fire. Cause he's... you know... a bloody fire mage. XP

**Dothacker16: **I must be. :P Not that you mind, though, right?

**CrystalusAurora: **I typically like discussing Jareth's family because we never knew if he even had any! People like doing that because then they can do whatever they want! We don't have to follow a strict image. But with the Laby characters in general, we have flexibility. Jareth can be a romantic sweetheart, or a sinister lust-crazed Fae who hunts on poor fifteen year old Sarah. And Sarah can be all damsel in distress or a fierce woman who knows right from wrong. :P So, I can't speak for everyone else who writes about Jareth's family, but I add the fact that he has a mother, father, sister, and brother because then I have a broader sense of relationships other than romance. Besides, I believe that since Jareth is kick ass, he should have a kick ass family! XD


	22. Lavender Peach Love

Hey guys. Sorry that this took me SO DAMN LONG to finish, but hey, it's finally done at 9:30 PM on Sunday, March 8, 2009. Whoot! This chapter has only taken me, oh... about a week or so? Lol. Anyways, several people have been sending me messages about my KH story "Broken Hearts". Fear not, that shall be updated soon. I'm at a road block with it at the moment, but that shall be over come soon enough. 3 I love you! Enjoy this chapter of I Moved The Stars For No One~

_**Chapter Twenty One: Lavender-Peach Love**_

If there was one thing I hated more than things that my father had done to me and the hurt that I had seen, it was rumors.

Rumors had to be the worst because they could be the truth bent slightly or complete and utter lies that spread because the creators of such lies have absolutely no life. And though this is natural to occur because no one ever has a life, that doesn't make it okay in my opinion. Rumors are a disease that everyone becomes sick to. Some longer than others; some are lucky to never have to deal with the disease. It infects the brain and twists the thinking so that no one really remembers what is right and what isn't. I admit that I have fallen ill to this disease, but through mistakes and lessons learned, I have been cured of the rumor disease, and I have been cured for over six years.

But all day, whispers and suggestions around me that Chelsea had been attacked by a stranger or that one of her friends— by "one of her friends" the suggestions meant me for my history of punching people— had beaten her. I don't think anyone ever considered that she had been in a car accident. The principal didn't know about it, really. Only those of us who had been at the hospital the day that she went in, and the nurses, truly knew what had happened. Her mother was also in the ICU, but her case wasn't nearly as bad as Chelsea's. Finally, when what seemed to be the one hundredth person to come up and ask me about it, I had blown a fuse and shouted at the top of my lungs that she had been in a car accident.

My guess was that at least fifty to eighty people heard me.

But I didn't care about it. I was tired of being questioned about it, and I wanted to go home.

Fortunately, it was about two minutes to the bell when this happened.

Sighing angrily, I hurried to my locker, and began ripping my shit out and stuffing it into my backpack. My binder, my headphones, my text books, everything went in. I reached in and grabbed my sweatshirt, pulling it out and dropping it on the floor by my pack. I glanced up, seeing several pictures of myself and Derek, pictures of summers spent with Christa and other students and old friends that I never talked to anymore. Biting my lower lip, I used my finger nails to get under the tape that had been there since freshman year. The pictures tore away with more ease than I thought, and I began shredding them into tiny pieces, before tossing them into a garbage can that stood ten feet away.

Walking back over, I slammed my locker shut and grabbed my backpack along with my sweatshirt. I saw Caitlyn and Charlotte heading towards me, but they didn't notice my brooding mood or the fact that I was leaving. I sighed again, and stormed down the hall, and out the doors into the front parking lot. A heavy wind tossed my hair across my face as my Converse sloshed through mud. Great, I'd have to clean them off once I got home. Rolling my eyes at my bad luck, I barely noticed that clouds had brushed over the sunlight, and thunder rumbled beneath my feet.

I stopped, and looked up. The forecast called for sunshine.

Wrong again, they were.

I started walking again, pulling my backpack around and unzipping it. I reached in, and grabbed my headphones, before closing my bag again, and repositioning it back into place. I held down the HOME button, and waited for my iPod to turn on while standing at an intersection for the light. I pushed the headphones into my ears, and selected the first song that I saw, hearing a familiar song, though playing a little slower than the original, beginning to play from one of my favorite musicals, _**Rent**_. I glanced up at the clouds again, before walking forward.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you. Open your door, I'll be your tenant. I don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare, I'll be there and I'll cover you, yeah. I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, but I know you can rent it. A new lease you were my love on life. All my life. I've longed to discover something as true as this is…"_ I passed several different people and kicked rocks across the busy streets, but otherwise I was left alone on my walk away from school. My feet carried me, I didn't have any place in mind to go aside from home.

The chorus sang with chocolaty smooth voices, making my inner voice ringing with them. But in a public place, it was often strange to see just about anyone singing a random song. But in my neighborhood, everyone had gotten used to being distracted by my voice when I was walking down the street because I sang so much. I stared up at the grey skies, and sighed heavily as my Converse slid through sand, and I noticed finally that I had been guided to the old park. I walked across the sand, passing the slides and the bridges, before stopping nearby the merry-go-round. I set my backpack on the pavement, before sitting down on the cold metal.

"_If you're cold and you're lonely. You've got one nickel only. When you're worn out and tired…" _I closed my eyes slowly, not caring for the world around me, and opened my mouth, singing the last line before the chorus started up again.

"_When your heart has expired!"_ I sighed, feeling warm tears sliding down my cheeks as I buried my face in my hands. This wasn't fair! My best friend was in the hospital, two old friends hated my guts by now, and I still had hoards upon hoards of homework to do… I whimpered. There was so much madness and stress going on that my head was spinning with every waking moment and everything was jumbled and confusing to me. I opened my eyes, staring into blurred darkness as I continued to cry. Life was pretty much a giant ball of crap…

The only good thing was—

"Aerynn?" I lifted my head, and stared at him for a long moment. His outfit surprised me, but I shouldn't have been. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a navy blue flannel shirt, accompanied with a light brown trench coat. I could see his boots, and his unruly blondish-white hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. His eyes were worried and slightly sad, and I shot to my feet, running over to him as fast as possible and throwing my arms around his waist. He froze for a brief moment, before winding his own arms around me, hugging me so tight it was hard to breathe. But this was comforting. I needed him right now and even if I couldn't properly get oxygen, at least I would pass out in the arms of the one I loved. His hands rubbed my back slowly as he whispered soothing words into my ear. But I just cried and cried, letting out all of the locked in emotions and thoughts that had been spinning and spinning in my head.

We stood there for a long while. I shook violently as he calmed me. Clouds rolled over more and more, and eventually I felt rain splashing against me. I hiccupped a few times, before pulling away, and looking up. Another warm tear rolled down my face, and a rain drop splashed against my face, and mingled with the tear. Jareth stared at me for a moment, lost in thought as I gazed at the grey skies above us. His hand reached up, and brushed the wetness away from my face. I shifted my eyes to meet his, and I noticed that there was a sense of deep thought in his expression.

"Do you cry because it rains, or does it rain because you cry?" He asked. I blinked once, and leaned into him, pressing my face against his soaked jacket. His fingers ran through my hair slowly as rain pelted us. I slowed my breathing, trying to regain control of myself. My heart steadied itself in time too, and I felt warmth against my skin. I frowned, and looked up to see that the sun had moved from the clouds, but the rain continued to fall— this time only in a slight drizzle as opposed to a down pour, as it had been before. I shakily wiped away the remaining traces of tears and rain, before looking back up at Jareth. He smiled slightly at me.

"Come on, love. Let's get you home." He said softly. I nodded, and slid my hand into his, walking back to the merry-go-round, and grabbing my soaked backpack. I mentally groaned, hoping that none of my books or my binder where just as wet. Jareth chuckled, and snapped his fingers once.

The backpack was instantly dry.

"Thanks." I muttered, swinging it over my shoulder. He nodded, and squeezed my hand in his. I looked over at him, and smiled. Hand in hand, we walked away from the park and in the direction of my home. Things were quiet between us, but it was a comforting silence that I enjoyed most. It wasn't awkward. We could just be like this. There was no need to be in conversation, no need to be in one another's pants— I blushed lightly— we could just be.

And I loved it.

I glanced over at Jareth, and noticed that his hair was shorter, and he looked younger— less white in his hair, he was slightly shorter too. I frowned, and wondered why he also held a murderous glare in his eyes. I looked forward, and understood exactly why in that one moment. Standing not ten feet away were the two people I wanted to last see me with another person. His blond hair shading his ice blue eyes, Derek's hand was interlocked with Christa's. The bandages were gone from her face, and I could only assume that she no longer needed them. I remembered that when it came to physical injuries, she was a fast healer. But mental and emotional… not a chance in the world.

I sighed slowly, seeing Derek shift his gaze to mine. I resisted a wince. It was a look of pure hatred. What had changed him? What had changed me? Things used to be so great between us all, but ever since I had found that damned diary, I had begun to lose the relationships with friends that I had held for years on end. I stared at the two of them for a moment, and Derek's piercing glare flickered back and forth between myself and Jareth. The awkward silence stretched on and on.

"Well… who is this?" Derek asked, letting go of Christa's hand, and crossing his arms over his chest. My anger flared, and my skin felt aflame. Ohh, he was _not _going to do this today.

"Why should you care, Derek?!" I said loudly.

"Well, I believe I have a right to know when I'm curious." My hands trembled at my sides. He was _**not **_going to do this _**today**_.

"You don't have any right to be snooping into my life—"

"My name is Jason. Jason King." Jareth said, extending his right hand. Derek glared at it for a moment, before taking it with his own, and shaking quickly.

"Jason, eh? So you're the bastard that fucked over my ex girlfriend."

"Motherfucker!" I shouted, taking a step forward, and kneeing him in the groin. He keeled over in pain. Christa yelped in shock, and slapped me across the face. Jareth hissed, and stepped forward, preparing to strike. I shook my head, and held my hand out to keep him at bay. Derek was panting for breath, half bent over. His face was a beet red and slightly damp. This image made me smile inside, but such thoughts were replaced when he glared up at me, standing up slowly.

"Just because I try to tell you the truth about your bitchery, you think you have the right to run off with some other guy?!" I took an unconscious step back. My body just seemed to move, and I suddenly had no control over it. What had happened to him? Where did my fun, loving Derek go? The one I had known since fourth grade… Why was he replaced by such a vicious and cold-hearted guy that I didn't know? I hadn't noticed at first that I was beginning to tremble uncontrollably, and that Jareth had put a hand on my shoulder to calm me. I felt a tingle coursing through my body, and assumed in a split second that he was channeling magic into me. A delicate wind picked up, and lifted my hair slightly. It would have been nothing, nothing at all. The sky darkened over head, but I didn't look up to it this time.

With the wind and the clouded skies, I felt strong. Stronger than I ever had been in my life. Jareth's grip on my shoulder tightened, and he stepped forward when Derek wasn't looking. His lips were by my ear in moments. "Aerynn… Aerynn what are you doing?" He whispered. My eyes narrowed as I glared at Derek, whose gaze was locked with the thundering sky. Christa was backing away slowly, as if unsure to flee or wait for Derek. A fire began to spread in my being as Derek looked at me, his eyes full of fear and shock.

"What are you _doing?!_" Jareth hissed at me again. I smiled slightly, and turned my head to look at him from the corner of my eye.

"I don't know." I stated simply. "But whatever it is… I like it…" I said softly. Jareth's grip faltered on me, and I stepped away from him. Derek was trembling like a scared puppy as I stared at him.

"First of all, I have every right to have a relationship. You are not the last man in existence. I have every right to run off with whom I chose to. My heart is not of your concern, and if you so _dare_ as to make the assumption that I am your slave—" I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him to me. His ice blue eyes were fearful. "I _**will **_make you pay." I said sternly, shoving him away. He stumbled into Christa, and within moments, the two had disappeared down the street.

I sighed, suddenly exhausted. My head was spinning and my limbs felt like jelly. I stumbled back a step, and fell against Jareth. His arms wrapped around me comfortingly. I exhaled heavily, and closed my eyes.

--

'_What the hell just happened?'_ Jareth thought, lifting an unconscious Aerynn into his arms. The sky was clearing slowly, and sunlight was poking through, casting its rays along the ground. He shifted the girl in his arms, and disappeared in a poof of faery dust. The world spun around them, and they appeared in her room. Gently, Jareth set her upon her bed. This was not the first time he was with her when she was asleep. But this occasion was different. His memory of her crying— it ripped his heart to see her in such misery…

But he'd felt magic.

And it was not his own.

As the rain had fallen, and when the winds and clouds picked up. He had felt the sensation of magic— strong magic. The scent was delicate, like lavender. Gentle and sweet. Jareth couldn't make of the situation. Sarah possessed Earthen magic, but she smelled more of orange cream. He didn't know of anyone with lavender. He'd thought that perhaps the wind had carried it— but such weather was uncommon. The skies never darkened so quickly. Jareth sighed, and held his head in his hands, trying to understand what might have caused such strange events. He dropped one hand, and brushed it against Aerynn's. But his eyes snapped open and he pulled it back like lightening.

Had he just been electrocuted?

'_No, that's impossi—'_

But then he detected the scent.

Lavender.

"Aerynn?" His whispered to the babe, but she did not stir. Her breathing was even, her face was calm. He reached over, running his fingers through her hair. Slight shocks danced into his hands and body. He inhaled deeply, a sense of rejuvenation flooding his veins and his mind. Jareth's eyes fluttered closed, and he bent closer to Aerynn, pressing his lips against hers ever so lightly. She had to have felt it, whether it was in a dream or whatever, for he heard her moan ever so softly. He inhaled, and moaned too.

She smelled fantastic.

Climbing onto the bed, Jareth trailed his fingers across her relaxed face. Aerynn was almost dead weight, being asleep, but that didn't stop him from setting her skin ablaze. He smiled down at her, brushing his lips against her forehead, her cheeks, her jaw, her lips, everywhere and anywhere. It didn't matter to him that the feel of her skin was driving him crazy. Jareth was drunk off of her scent; the rich, soothing lavender filled his senses as he trailed his fingers over her arms gently. He didn't notice that her eyes had opened and that she was watching him slowly romance her. His lips moved to hers, and he became aware that she was kissing back. He pulled himself away.

"I— I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" He said softly. She merely smiled sleepily, and brushed a strand of his hair away from his face.

"It's okay. I'm glad I woke up to you." He grinned, and kissed her again. Her fingers slid through his hair roughly, grabbing fistfuls. Jareth moaned against her, cupping her face in his hands. Electricity danced into his body, which made him only moan more. Heat flushed his face and his desire grew more intense. His hands slid from her face to her arms, and he helped her sit up straight. She leaned against him, her head tucked under his chin. He frowned slightly, wanting to keep kissing her. She sighed.

"I'm glad that you're still here." She whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Jareth asked, stroking her hair gently.

"I have a fear that one day I'll fall asleep in your arms, and then when I wake up, I won't see you ever again." Jareth stopped stroking her hair for a brief moment, his heart beat quickening in his chest. He had a fear too… A fear that was similar in result, but the cause of such a fear was different. Aerynn sighed slightly before he answered.

"Aerynn—" He said, leaning back slightly to look at her. Her eyes were glittering with tears. "I will never leave your side while I'm alive. And if I do, it won't be for long." He brushed a tear that had begun to fall. "There's not a thing in this world— this existence— that could keep me away from you." He whispered. Aerynn stared up at him in awe and growing joy. He smiled at her, and kissed her again, staying connected with her lips for a long moment, before pulling away.

"I won't leave you, Aerynn… because I love you." She was silent at first. Slowly, her hands cupped his face, and she gazed at his face.

"I love you too." She whispered. Jareth's heart stopped for a second, before thrashing in his chest. He bent down and kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth to clash. She moaned, pressing herself against him on his lap. His left hand pushed her closer on her lower back, his right hand wound into her hair. He leaned forward, allowing her to slide off of his lap and lie back down, their mouths never once parting from one another. The heat was intense, but Jareth tamed the lustful beast inside.

'_Not yet…'_ He told himself.

--

**Jareth: **C'mon UV, can't you just let me--  
**UndergroundValentine: **NO, Jareth! For the last time, neither of you are ready for it yet!  
**Jareth: **UV, I'm thirteen hundred freaking years old! I think I'm ready!  
**UndergroundValentine: **But that does not mean that Aerynn is!  
**Jareth: **HEY! If I have a say in this matter, _she _was the one who tried to get into _my pants _first!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yes, but that's because she was practically drunk off of your magic. If you remember, it was radiating off of you thicker than you think. I could smell it from ten miles away, and I was freaking at school, god damnit!  
**Jareth: **Well... so--rry!  
**UndergroundValentine: **No you're not! The only reason you haven't tried taking her yet is because you know better than most that I would rip your balls off if you did!  
**Jareth: ***cups himself* I'd rather you not, kay thnx.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Exactly. Now then, leave me in peace. I must write chapter twenty two.  
**Jareth: **Hey, why don't you talk to Ch--  
**UndergroundValentine: ***glares at him* Do you **want **to lose your life?  
**Jareth: ***meep* No  
**UndergroundValentine: **Then shut the f**k up **right now!  
Jareth: **Fine.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Good. Now, leave me in peace, Jareth!  
**Jareth: ***sigh* Whatever. *disappears*  
**UndergroundValentine: ***sighs heavily, and rests head in arms on desk, and sings softly* _Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tides. I'll take it by your side. Such imagination seems to help the feelings slide. I'll take it by your side. Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies. I'll take it by your side. Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide. I'll take it by your side... I'm unclean, a libertine. And every time you vent your spleen I seem to lose the power of speech. You grow me like an evergreeen; you've never seen me lonely at all... I... take the plan and spin it sideways... I... fall. Without you, I'm nothing..._

**Jareth: ***backstage, unknown to UV* Jeez... she's been like this all week, constantly listening to that song... I worry about her a lot... It's not like her to be this upset. I wonder what's wrong with her...  
**Alice: **Just leave her.  
**Jareth: **But something could be seriously wrong with--  
**Alice: ***glares* Just... Leave... Her... Alone.  
**Jareth: ***sigh* Fine.

--

_Song used~_

_Without You I'm Nothing (C) Placebo_

_--_

STILL NEED MORE SONGS PEOPLES! XD


	23. Who Would Have Thought?

Okay, so I shall warn you from here on in. It's about this chapter that the romance is more graphic, the language is stronger, and... well.. many more surprises! XD Enjoy~

--

_**Chapter Twenty Two: Who Would Have Thought?**_

"Jareth! Where are we—" I was tugged by the Goblin King along the busy streets of downtown Eugene. He merely laughed, his grip on my hand tightening slightly as we passed other couples and homeless folks. My hair was blowing in a warm breeze, which was strange for the near middle of November. The sunlight poked through miniscule clouds that attempted to block it out. I was dressed in a pair of black jeans, black and white shoes, a black and red shirt, and a navy blue zip up jacket with a bright pink peace symbol on the back. Jareth was adorned in a pair of black pants, his boots, a red flannel shirt and a black leather coat. His hair, the usual unruly but beautiful mess, was all one length, passing his shoulders and tied back into a pony tail. He looked younger but still incredibly gorgeous.

"Remember dearest Aerynn, I am not Jareth here." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine… _Jason_, where the hell are we going?" Jareth laughed again.

"I'm taking you out on a date, Aerynn." I stopped, nearly being run over by a crazy guy in a bicycle. My heart drummed in my chest steadily, though increasing every few milliseconds. What had he just said? A date? _A date?!_ What…?! The last time I had been on a date was with D— _'Stop right there, Aerynn. You will not remember the good times, they will make you feel miserable. Not that you should considering he's been nothing but an ass to you ever since that day you punched Christa in the face!' _I thought bitterly, but this did not show on my face as Jareth turned to stare at me.

"A date?" I asked. He seemed shocked and hurt.

"I though that you would have enjoyed such a thing! But obviously, since you do not wish to go on a date with me, I will escort you back home and be on my way back to the Underground." He began to turn me around and take me back, but I held my hand out, stopping him. A blush colored my face gently.

"No, no. It's okay. It's just… you caught me by surprise that's all." I said simply. Jareth smiled brightly, and began guiding me back in the direction that we were originally headed. Several people stared at us as we passed— most likely at him because he was so freaking gorgeous— but we just smiled, not really caring about what people thought. I certainly didn't. I, for once, had found someone that I loved. I would not deny to anyone that my relationship with Derek had been pleasant and memorable. But in the short time I had known Jareth and fallen for him, he had made me feel more like a woman that Derek would in ten or more years. I felt like I was his equal and that I was meant to be with him. With Derek… as the year passed on, it felt like it was just reaction as opposed to true romance.

Jareth's hand was warm in mine as the sunlight burned against our backs. We walked down several more streets, hand in hand, before stopping in front of a rather new ice cream shop. I giggled. So cliché and yet so romantic. I was about to ask how he knew how to get here— not to mention how he knew his way around the town— but I realized that he, Jareth, was the Goblin King. He could do anything that he set his mind to. There would be nothing to stop him. Not even gravity or the laws of physics.

Well… maybe physics would stop him.

"Here we are." He said, leading me into the shop. It was empty except for an elderly woman with faded red hair. She was paying for a pint of ice cream as we had walked in. She turned, and stared as us for a brief moment, before smiling, and exiting the store. I blushed, and walked up to the counter. There was a girl with jet black hair and bright blue eyes in a pink dress and white pants with a white apron tied around her waist. Blue studs were pierced through her ears, and a faux diamond pendant hung around her neck. She grinned at us.

"Hello, welcome to Burke's, what can I get for you two today?" She asked politely. I looked amongst the numerous flavors, before looking up at her again.

"I'll have I double scoop of mint chocolate chip on a waffle cone, please." I said. She nodded as a man with red hair and green eyes stepped up beside her and began scooping the ice cream out into a cone. Jareth glanced among the flavors as well, before deciding on a double scoop of vanilla on a sugar cone. Paying for our treats, we sat down at a table next to the front door. We had a clear view of the street, as well as the pouring sunlight that was on the fringes of being closed behind a cloud.

"So, do they have ice cream in the Underground?" I asked out of curiosity, licking my ice cream.

"No. This is one of the few treats that I get every now and then. I came here often over the passed few years." He said softly, smiling at me.

"I see. So that's how you knew to get here." I said. He chuckled.

"Aerynn, I know how to go everywhere. If I've been someplace once, I don't lose the memory of it for a long time. I can tell you exactly what street your mother lived on in New York, exactly how to get to her room from the front door." I blushed.

"Oh."

"And I could find my way to your room without teleporting. Just walking. Hell, I might be able to do it with my eyes closed." I laughed.

"Cool. And… what about the "fashion" there? Is it like what you would often wear, or is it… well, normal?" I asked. Jareth glanced outside, deep in thought. I continued to lick my ice cream as I waited for an answer. And I didn't have to wait long.

"Yes and no. Women are not forced into dresses with bodices, they can wear pants and such. But as for jeans and t-shirts… no. We don't have such things. It's all "middle aged", if you want to be technical with your history. Women typically have either super long hair or super short hair, and for men, it varies." He explained. I nodded slowly, licking up the side of the cone where my ice cream had begun to melt. Jareth moaned softly, and I laughed.

"Did I just turn you on there?" He blushed, and nudged my foot with his. I raised an eye brow, and he sighed.

"Yes." I snickered. I managed to turn him on without touching him. Score one for me, zip for Jareth. We ate our ice cream in silence for a few minutes after that. Jareth stared out of the window, watching as other people passed by and the sun crawled up in the heavens. I finished the top scoop and had gotten half way through my second when Jareth turned his head to me, and leaned over the table, kissing me softly on the lips. I blushed and kissed back. It was chaste and innocent, but all the more romantic.

"You know… in this world, our relationship is considered a "boyfriend/girlfriend" sort of deal." He smiled slightly.

"Is that what you want?" His lips trailed by my ear. "To be my girlfriend?" I blushed.

"Definitely." I said. He laughed lightly. I couldn't help but smile as I quickly finished my ice cream. Grabbing a napkin, I wiped my face clean of any traces. Tossing the napkin into the trash can, I turned— only to be attacked in a passionate kiss. His tongue was warm compared to the rest of my mouth, and I giggled when he licked the corner of my lip. He moaned softly.

"Chocolaty." He said. I laughed, catching an envious look from the woman behind the counter before she began furiously scrubbing the counters. I smiled sadly at her, before walking out of the shop with my hand locked in Jareth's. About half an hour had passed, but that made no difference in the temperature or the busyness of the streets. The number of people actually seemed to have doubled while we were inside the cool shop, enjoying our treat. I laughed as Jareth and I began running towards the wide open field of grass that was adorned with trees and a few sculptures. This was the park downtown. The one where college students with dogs would come to play fetch or Frisbee— the place where young lovers would sit for hours admiring the open skies and the sounds of birds and cars. I laughed loudly when Jareth lifted me into his arms, and carried me bridal style towards a concealed area surrounded by a few short trees. No one would notice anything immediate unless they were looking hard enough.

Jareth set me down on the soft grass, before bending down next to me. I was sitting with my knees drawn close to my chest, and he slipped one of his own knees between mine, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss. My heart hammered in my chest, both from running and the taste of his kiss. I was surprised that I never noticed before how it tasted of peaches. However, the taste didn't shock me. I expected as much, considering that's all that he ever smelled of. Lucky for me I love the smell and taste of peaches. His hands cupped my face softly, setting my skin on fire again. I shivered— I love it when he touches me like this; it always makes me feel alive.

I wrapped my hands around his neck quickly. I would have forgotten that we were in a public place if it weren't for the sound of a truck's horn blaring near by, pulling us out of our daze. I was blushing madly as I saw him glaring at the passing truck. I giggled as I imagined him swearing something foul off to the driver. His eyes shifted over to me, and softened into happiness. He leaned over, and pecked me on the lips again. I tingled all over as a soft wind brushed my hair over my shoulders. I glanced upward at the sky. I had the sensation of strength coursing through my veins again. Jareth looked too, and was in deep thought when I turned my head away from the skies. I dropped my hands from his neck, and lie down on the grass. He too, sighed softly though, and dropped beside me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me. I had my focus on the heavens above.

"I'm wondering what the Underground is like." I said. He thought for a moment, before answering.

"Would you like to find out?" I turned to my head to him. Did I ever!

"Not yet. I want to wait." I said softly. He nodded slowly, and leaned over, kissing my forehead softly. It was the truth. I did want to wait. I wanted to wait for a lot of things, and many others I wanted then and there. But I knew in my heart that they would all come in time, and I just had to be patient. Patience was often key— especially in a relationship. I had patience with Derek, always did. _'Until I found the diary— no! I will not blame something that has put me into complete happiness!'_ I sighed softly, and turned my head to face Jareth. He was staring at me intently, and I frowned at him.

"What?" I asked. He blinked, and smiled.

"Sorry, spacing out there." He said. I raised an eyebrow, before smiling back at him.

"Okay."

"You wanna head home?" My smile stayed on my face, but I closed my eyes slowly.

"Yeah." I heard him moving, and he helped me stand, and the word began to spin—

I detected different scents though…

"Open your eyes." He said softly. I did so, seeing not the living room, nor my own, but instead an empty ballet studio, with light pouring in through the windows. The hardwood floors were shinning, the mirrors reflecting the rainbows that bounced everywhere. The colors of the walls— soothing creams and neutral blues— mixed together well, making the studio light and peaceful. I gasped in awe at the ceiling, which was a mural of angels in clouds, singing, dancing, playing music, all sorts of things. It was this ceiling that made everything else melt away. Nothing was more beautiful than that work of art.

"Jareth, this place is beautiful… where are we?" I asked him, looking back to him. His hair had grown back to being it's original length, and he was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt. Did his outfit change everywhere we went, or was it just because we were no longer in a public place that he was comfortable in his regular attire? I couldn't be sure, only that no matter what he was wearing, he was beautiful. A creature of grace and light that was both mysterious and passionate. My heart skipped a beat as he stepped into the sunlight, glowing. Now, I'm not talking about being sparkly like in the _Twilight_ movie (of which I hated; the books were so much better! But when it comes to vampyre stories, I prefer the House Of Night series—), but he was… radiant.

"I'm not quite sure. I just came to wherever my mind thought of first. And I thought of a ballet studio." He said softly, grinning ear to ear at me. I looked around again, taking in the sights of the walls, the rainbows, the art work, everything. The atmosphere seemed to glow with childhood brilliance and joy. I giggled, and spun in a circle on the floor, before stopping, and kicking my shoes off of my feet. I lifted them into my grasp, and tossed them to the left so that they landed by the wall. I twirled round and round in circles, laughing. I felt so young and so free— innocent. That's what it was. I felt innocent. Something that I hadn't felt in a very long time. I stared up at the ceiling as I spun, hearing music fade into the room. I stopped, and stared around dizzily, seeing Jareth standing straight after bending down to work with a stereo. The music began with soothing vocals, before the other notes of synthesizers and drums worked their magic— accompanied by a guitar and a bass.

"How did you—?" I asked, turning to him as he walked over to me.

"I have my ways." He said, grinning again, taking me into an embrace that was warm and comforting. We swayed side to side gracefully in time of the beat as the voice of Darren Hayes filled the room.

"_Nobody told you that a heart is like a deep, deep freeze. So many lies, so much of it broken. Nobody told you deep within a well so cavenous that maybe I could shed some light on. Who would have thought it could be amazing? Who would have thought the tiny courageous? Who would have thought that love so belated could save me and bring me back to you?" _I leaned my head against Jareth's chest, and hummed along with the song as the music continued to play. It was fitting, in a way. We spun in circles and circles, swaying to the music that played. I felt at home in his arms, dancing to music that I had in a sense grown up with. Darren Hayes had been the lead singer of the band Savage Garden before they had split. He had gone solo with amazing success in his albums.

"_Nobody told you there'd be days of silence that no one heard. A river swells and overwhelms you. And nobody told you deep within a heart so ravenous that maybe I could spare a beat for. Who would have thought it could be amazing? Who would have thought the tiny courageous? Who would have thought that love so belated could save me and bring me back to you?" _Jareth spun me around, eventually having me so that my back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped around me tightly as he softly sang into my ear along with Darren's rich voice.

"_I had to find you, had to let you know, that you weren't alone. We didn't make the rules. I had to find you, had to get right back to you. I had to find you, had to let you know that you weren't alone and we didn't make the rules! I had to find you, had to get right back to you. It's always been you! Now, tell me— who would have thought it could be this amazing? Now who would have thought the tiny courageous (tell me)? Who would have thought that love so belated could save me and bring me back to you?" _The music faded as we stood in the center of the studio. I breathed evenly, feeling the strength of being in his arms. I loved the feel of him against me in a non-sexual sort of way. I turned my head to the right slightly as he tucked his head beside mine. I inhaled deeply, smelling the strong scent of peaches. I moaned softly. I loved his scent as much as I loved him.

"I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too." The next song started slowly with yet another synthesizer, accompanied by a soft melody, and Darren's musical vocals— though this was not his solo career. This was his years before that. When he was with Savage Garden. I smiled, and turned to face Jareth as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed to the beginning of the song slowly, before I began singing along, playing with his hair and staring into his eyes.

"_Maybe it's intuition. But some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant. And there it goes; I think I've found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe— I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life."_ Jareth smiled softly, and pressed his forehead against mine. We swayed side to side in circles for a long while as I continued singing along. But I wouldn't call it singing along… it was more like I was singing to him. As he had done for me what seemed like so long ago, but was really nothing more than a little over a week and a half.

"_There's just no rhyme or reason. Only this sense of completion. And in your eyes I see the missing pieces. I'm searching for; I think I've found my way home. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe— I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life!" _I couldn't express how much I loved him. It was deeper in my heart, consuming it entirely. The passion was stronger. The desire for him was immense. The respect was high. The joy of his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his light… his everything. And I knew that I was not the only one in the wondrous drawls of love— and that though things were not the best, I knew Derek and Christa were happy together. They belonged like two pieces of a puzzle, as did I and Jareth.

"_A thousand angels dance around you. I am complete now that I've found you. I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life…" _The chorus continued a few more times from there, but I didn't have the chance to keep singing. Jareth pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss that was like icing on a cake. His tongue slid into my mouth, caressing the insides of my cheeks and dancing with my tongue as my body danced with his. I moaned deeply as he walked forward, pressing me against a mirror. The glass was cold, but felt wonderful to my blazing skin. Jareth's hand slid down to my left thigh, and lifted it up so that it wrapped around his waist. He shoved his hips against mine, and I inhaled sharply, feeling him throbbing. My heart pounded murderously in my chest. White hot heat flashed across my face as I tilted my head back, his lips attacking my throat with bites and licks. I gasp as he shoved his hips against mine in a gentle rhythm. He held me so tightly against the mirrors I managed to wrap my right leg around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

I wanted him. I wanted him more than ever before in my life. More than I had wanted Derek some days. More than life— I wanted to feel him. For once, I realized I was experiencing the lust that my father had felt for me. And I shivered involuntarily. No… not like my father. My father wanted me to prove that he could have me. And I had ripped that chance from him before it was too late. This want… this need… This was because I loved Jareth, and I was certain that I was ready for him. I was ready for what we both desired of the other— Hell, I would be turning eighteen soon, it wouldn't matter with age by then. As it was, this day was the sixteenth of November, the Saturday following from when I'd heard that Chelsea was in the hospital from her car accident. My birthday was on the twenty-first.

As Jareth's hips crashed against mine again, I realized of our position. I had known of him since about the seventeenth of October, when Sarah had given me the diary. I didn't meet him until Halloween night. And here we were, almost a month after the diary's story fell into my hands. On numerous occasions, we had almost gone all the way— but he never penetrated me. Something always stopped us. There was always some reason or issue that stopped our passion play from reaching its climax. His lips against my collar bones and the tops of my breasts made it difficult to think clearly— even more so when I noticed that we were both shirtless. I inhaled deeply when one of his hands unclasped my bra, and threw it off to the side, his lips caressing my skin; his teeth finding my right nipple. I pressed my head against the cold mirror, squeezing my eyes shut as his tongue glided over the marks. I moaned his name as he chuckled in delight. I felt my skin slid against his, and I looked down to see his pants had been discarded— as were mine. We were both naked. My eyes shut again.

'_This is it…' _I thought, moaning loudly. _'This…'_

The ballet studio door opened down the hall. We heard voices.

"Mom, aren't we here a little early?" A child. So young, she appears… _'Shit…'_

"Yes, but wouldn't you rather be ready to go when Ms. Stammers arrives?"

"Yeah, I guess." Their voices were coming closer. Jareth set me on the floor, quietly snapping his fingers. We were dressed and the stereo vanished. Grabbing me tightly, Jareth muttered a few words that I couldn't hear, and the world spun as it had done many times before. We were gone before the mother and child could even get close to the main studio

--

**Jareth: **DAMN!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Thought you like it!  
**Jareth: **WHY WON'T YOU LET US HAVE COMPLETE SEX?! YOU TEASE TOO MUCH!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Because I'm mean.  
**Jareth: YOU ARE SO CRUEL!!!!  
UndergroundValentine: **You're damn right I am.  
**Jareth: ***huffs angrily*  
**UndergroundValentine: **I'll bet you ten bucks if you had your way, you'd take Aerynn right here and right now.  
**Jareth: **DAMN STRAIGHT!  
**UndergroundValentine: ***sigh* T.T  
**Jareth: **What?  
**UndergroundValentine: **You are never satisfied, are you? I could give you the sexiest, delicious, and most erotic sex chapter ever, and you'd want more, wouldn't you?  
**Jareth: **probably.  
**UndergroundValentine: ***tch* bastard.

--

**Respones~**

**CrystalusAurora: **Yes, Aerynn does use magic. And this shall be explained and given in more detail later. Thanks for the songs hun.

**notwritten: **thanks hun!

**unknowntotheworld: **Wow... no I did not know that. ^^' Well, I guess it makes sense then, doesn't it. Lol

**schmexykittykat: **Yeah, I've thought about that. Just one chapter for Derek and Christa. But I've got a long way to go with this story, so be on the look out for something like that. :D And thanks for the song!

--

_So, the song list for the playlist goes as follows. Bolded songs are ones I'm definitly using! I'm still open for suggestions!_

**I Knew I Loved You ~ Savage Garden**

**Animal I Have Become ~ Three Days Grace**

**As The World Falls Down ~ David Bowie**

**Never Too Late ~ Three Days Grace**

**What Have You Done? ~ Within Temptation**

**Here Comes The Rain Again ~ Eurhythmics**

**Telepathy ~ Emiliana Torrini**

**Angry Angel ~ Imogen Heap**

**Useless ~ Imogen Heap**

Whatever ~ Imogen Heap

**Full Of Grace ~ Sarah McLachlan**

**Soon We'll Be Found ~ Sia**

**Haunted ~ Disturbed**

Without You ~ RENT

Bring Me To Life ~ Evanescence

When Doves Cry ~ Prince

Sweet Dreams ~ Eurhythmics

**Gotta Be Somebody ~ Nickelback**

**Hanging By A Moment ~ Lifehouse**

**What It's Like ~ Everlast**

Once Upon A Dream ~ Sleeping Beauty

A Mystic's Dream ~ Mists Of Avalon

**Who Would Have Thought? ~ Darren Hayes**

**Neverland ~ Darren Hayes**

**Speeding Cars ~ Imogen Heap**

Wytches ~ Inkubus Sukkubus

We All Come From The Goddess ~ Moving Breath

**Apologize ~ Timbaland**

Love Will Keep Us Together ~ Captain & Tenille

Muskrat Love ~ America

Broken Hallelujah ~ Leonard Cohen

Black Water ~ by The Doobie Brothers

**Rubber Room ~ Criss Angel**

Our Truth ~ Lacuna Coil

**True Colors ~ Cyndi Lauper**

**Without You I'm Nothing ~ Placebo feat. David Bowie**

Sun Goes Down ~ David Jordan


	24. This Has To Stop

Hallo thar again. So, yeah, whoot! Two chapters in one single weekend! XD Anyways, this one is slightly shorter in length than the last one (considering Chappie 22 was over four thousand words, and this on is about 2,500. Sigh) This has a little more explanation, and I hope you enjoy it~!

_**--**_

_**Chapter Twenty Three: This Has To Stop**_

Jareth sat alone in his chambers the following morning, his mind whirling around thoughts of the previous day. He'd almost had her as his. But those damned mortals always seemed to interfere. Jareth sighed, and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. Though as he continued to think about it, it was okay. Every time that he would begin to take her, it was always in some situation or a place that wasn't as he envisioned for romance. True, the ballet studio was a place of beauty— but looking back on it, Jareth realized it wasn't quite how envisioned his first.

Jareth conjured a crystal, staring down at Aerynn's sleeping frame, and he smiled. She was so peaceful when she slept. His heart beat pounded slightly faster as he inhaled slowly. _'I'm lucky…' _He thought to himself, the crystal disappearing from his finger tips as the familiar phoenix soared back into his room as it had done many days before. Jareth rolled his eyes as his brother transformed and stood before him. The Fire mage glared down at Jareth, before sighing softly, sitting in the last available chair in front of him.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Vizael asked softly. Jareth looked away.

"Does this have to do with me and my relationship with Sarah's daughter?"

"That's part of it, yes."

"And what's the other part?"

"Mother came home last night. She had a word with Father." Jareth's focus snapped to Vizael's. His Mother had come home, and he was not informed? What matter of treachery was this? His own Mother… Jareth wanted to bash his skull in. He'd been with Aerynn all of yesterday, and didn't bother with anything or anyone else— not even his own family it seemed. Sighing heavily, Jareth rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes before speaking again.

"So what happened?"

"Father wants to talk with you. Without the Counsel. Just to see what's running through your mind and what you plan to do about Sarah." He said softly.

"There's nothing that I have to plan about with Sarah! Vizael, don't you understand? There's no hope between Sarah and I! It's over for us!" Jareth shouted at his brother, standing up from his chair. The force knocked it over, and it clattered on the stone. Vizael's red-eyed gaze didn't leave Jareth's for a moment; he silently contemplated his little brother's words with great regard. Jareth panted, his face contorted into agony and frustration. They didn't understand that there was nothing he could do to repair what was broken between his heart and Sarah's. He could try all he wanted, but she had given up on her dreams and the love she held for him.

"Which is why Father wants to talk with you. He wants to hear everything from you. And if necessary, he will summon for the girl to give her story." Jareth froze.

"He dares endanger Aerynn?" Vizael frowned.

"Aerynn?"

"Sarah's babe." Vizael sighed.

"And what do you mean by endangering her, exactly?" Jareth chuckled deeply, crossing over to the window. He rested his head against the stone molding that curved the arched window. It was cool and smooth. He closed his eyes slowly, picturing Aerynn's smiling face in his mind. He heard Vizael stand and walk over to him. The Fire mage placed his hand on Jareth's shoulder gently. "Jareth— what did you mean about endangering Aerynn? I don't quite under—"

"She has magic, Vizael. Strong magic." The Fire mage paused for a long moment. "And this is magic that is untapped and locked away— but it's slowly breaking through. And if we were to just— just drag her here— can you imagine what the Underground's magic would do— unlocking all that she possesses? There's a variety of things that could happen; one, the amount of magic swells and she's evidently goes insane— two, the magic has a negative effect of which could possibly kill her— or three, the magic swells but we teach her to control it, and thus our problems are solved." Vizael sighed.

"Jareth, you speak of this babe having such powerful magic. But have you seen such?"

"I have, Brother. One more occasions than one I have been in her presence when magic was used. And I can assure you, it was not mine."

"Then speak of one occasion where you claim to have witnessed her using magic— because right now, Jareth, I am unsure of what to believe of you!" Vizael roared in anger, his red eyes blazing with fire. Jareth sighed softly.

"Didn't you ever feel when a storm was coming? You couldn't explain it, but the signs called for it, or perhaps they did not?" Vizael stuttered for a moment.

"Of course! Everyone does."

"Lately, we've seen this signs of sunshine… light… warmth… But the Aboveground— where Sarah and Aerynn live… proves to be cold and wet with rains of storms that should not have come. Sarah possesses Earthen magic; we know this to be true. But whilst Mother specializes in brews and herbs, there is no other Fae that resides in the mortal realm. Sarah cannot control the elements— for it is that we do not know what she specializes in. We were never given the chance." Jareth paused, stepping away from the window and passing his brother. He stepped to a full body mirror that was suspended on the wall. He waved his hand over it, and images of a changing weather with darkened skies of memories when he was with Aerynn washed into the glass. Vizael stared at the mirror as Jareth continued to speak.

"But I've noticed that if Aerynn is happy, the weather— the elements… they are at peace and normal. But if she is angered or saddened by something—" The mirror showed quickly changing skies and pelting rains. "Things change. Things are unbalanced. Her friends have seen this power, though they cannot interpret it as magic— perhaps they fear to. She was resting one afternoon, and I barely touched her, and I felt as if I had been electrocuted. Not to mention, every time she uses her magic— unknowingly, she smells of lavender." Vizael's gaze flickered over to Jareth warily.

"No one has ever been known to have lavender scented magic." He said coldly.

"I understand that. But Aerynn does. If we are to bring her to the Underground before she is ready for it… it could ultimately destroy her." Jareth explained. Vizael exhaled heavily, running his gloved fingers through his silky black hair. Jareth was envious of his brother— Vizael appeared to have it so easy, being a Fire mage. His aging was not visible, and would not be so for thousands of years. But for Jareth— he was already whitening in his hair, and his magic was near its peak of strength. It would only be another ten millennia or so before the years took their toll. And while his Father— who had been High King since before Jareth's birth— was still a powerful Fae, he was losing strength over time.

"How old is this babe?" Vizael asked softly.

"Seventeen."

"Time is upon her soon. Isn't it a full moon soon?" Jareth thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Yes… the twenty-first, I believe it was." Vizael nodded slowly. The sun was dipping in the skies. Nightfall would soon arrive, with its charms and its mysteries. Jareth sighed quietly as Vizael turned away from him and began heading to the window. His gloved fingers slid against the stone briefly, before he turned back to Jareth.

"Do you still visit Aerynn?" Jareth blushed and glanced away. "Answer me, Brother."

"Yes." Vizael sighed.

"Are you still… romantic with her?" Jareth didn't want to answer.

"_Are you_?" He shut his eyes slowly, and sighed, bowing his head.

"Yes." The heat in the room became intense as Vizael trembled slightly.

"Brother, I only have the best interest for you. But if you are wishing to keep you title as King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth, then you had best leave the babe be— erase her memories if you must. You cannot be involved with her any longer. Father is counting on you to be High King. Do not disappoint him!" Vizael said sternly, transforming and flying away. Jareth stared at the spot where his brother had been standing moments before, tears falling from his eyes and down his face. His fists shook at his sides. Jareth lowered his head, and spoke in a very soft voice that not a soul would hear.

"I'm sorry Vizael. I cannot do that— even if it disappoints Father."

--

I'd just about had it with people at school.

Jocks wouldn't leave me alone, preps made fun of me behind my back (not that I really cared, nor was I surprised), and a lot of my friends made no attempt to even talk to me. I roamed from class to class in a haze all day, doing my work and moving on. I don't think I even ate lunch today. I couldn't remember. My head was spinning from the events of Saturday with Jareth, not to mention the upcoming Talent Show. I still had no idea what I was going to do. I'd tried talking to Mrs. Whitlock about it, and she simply said "Surprise us!"

I hated it when people said things like that! "Surprise us!", "Make us guess!" Couldn't they be happy knowing what I was going to do before hand?

'_No.'_

Shut up.

I trudged to my locker, spinning the dial for my combination, and opening it slowly. I was able to leave early because I had completed all of my work. Plus, my last class was with my mother, so I managed to slip out without anyone noticing but her— and she had given me the okay for it. I pulled out my bag, shoving my binder and my books inside. I reached in, grabbing my blue jacket, and sliding my arms into it, zipping it up to just below my breasts. I sighed softly, hearing the bell ringing through the halls as I slung my backpack onto my shoulders, glancing at the inside of my locker again. All of the pictures had been taken down of mine and Derek's relationship. I hated reminders.

It was bare, without any pictures.

I closed the door, seeing in my peripheral vision Alexis and Jackson. I was surprised that they had lasted this long as a couple. But behind them were a few of Jackson's football buddies. They stopped when they saw me, and grinned like psychos who saw their next victim of prey. I began to turn away, and walk out as if I hadn't seen them in the first place. I managed three steps before someone threw a soda bottle, which hit me on the top of my shoulder. There was no pain behind the attack, but the thought of having shit thrown at me was not pleasant. I simply wanted to go home, couldn't they understand that?

'_No.'_

Shut up!

"Well, well, well." Jackson said. "What have we here boys?" Where was everyone else?

"Trash, is what I'd say." A dark haired guy said. I turned my head.

"Piss off, cunts." I growled, and began walking away. This time they threw a book at my. It clipped me against my ankle.

"You wanna run that by me again, bitch?" I twitched. No, I was done with fighting these losers. I turned, and stared at them blankly. Jackson and two of his friends marched over, grabbed me by my shoulders, and slammed me into the lockers. I shut my eyes momentarily out of pain, but made no attempt to fight back. Fighting was something they wanted. I wasn't going to give in to it again. I'd lost friends through fighting. I didn't really want to make a reputation of using my fists at school. I'd done it enough as it was.

"I said, you wanna run that by me again?" Jackson shouted, punching me in the stomach. I leaned forward, coughing as the wind was knocked away from me. I shook my head, which resulted in getting punched again and again. I glanced to my left, seeing Alexis' face of mockery turning to worry as she realized that I wasn't fighting back but merely taking the pain. Jackson's hands grabbed my shoulders, and hurled me against the opposite side of the locker bay. I cried out when my left shoulder hit a dial— too close to a place my father had knocked against some hard object. Alexis yelped, and I heard her heels on the flooring.

"Pick her ass up!" Jackson shouted. I felt hands on me again, lifting me to my feet. Jackson's blazing eyes were glazed with rage as his fists collided with my stomach and my head over and over and over again. The blows were light, but the number of them was frightening. Alexis grabbed hold of his arm, and he paused, staring down at her blindly.

"This has to stop!" She said. Jackson looked back over at me, before taking a step back.

"Shit…" He muttered. His friends released their hold on me, and I slumped to the floor as they ran off. Still no one had come, but I heard the growing roar of voices. Slowly and shakily, I climbed back to my feet, hobbling out of the hallway, into the cool air of mid November. I felt numb and sore, but I managed an easy walk towards the parking lot of the school, passing through and heading home. I had the sudden thought of calling Jareth, but decided against it. He was probably busy with his own things, and it wouldn't be fair for him to waste his magic on bruises and a possibly busted lip. Those were things I could deal with on my own.

The walk home was a lot harder than I anticipated it to be, but I made it just fine. My legs ached and my sides hurt, but I had dealt with worse before— unfortunately to say. I slid the key into the knob, and turned right, unlocking the knob and stepping inside. I dropped my backpack near the front window, and continued my awkward lope through the kitchen and up to my room, where I crashed on my bed. I suddenly felt so tired, it wasn't even funny. Such exhaustion had never crossed my senses before, but as my eyes drooped into sleep, my pain began to numb.

--

**UndergroundValentine: ***sigh*  
**Jareth: **what?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Reviews....  
**Jareth: **What about them?  
**UndergroundValentine: **I'll show you later.  
**Jareth: **Hey, did you see Dothacker's "DAMN YOU UV" deviantion on dA last night?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yes Jareth. I was talking with her via MSN when she told me about it.  
**Jareth: **It twas funny as hell.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Indeed.  
**Jareth: **So, when am I gonna get the uber-smexy-and-oh-so-delicious sex scene with Aerynn?  
**UndergroundValentine: **It'll come when it comes, Jareth. Learn the art of patience already!  
**Jareth: **But I dun wanna!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Well too damn bad, Sparkle-Head!  
**Jareth: **Sparkle-Head? Seriously?  
**UndergroundValentine: ***rolls eyes*

--

**Responses~**

**CrystalusAurora: **Yeah, Dothacker16 made a deviation on her frustration for the ending. :P As it appears, I enjoy pissing my readers off, eh? XD

**VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia: **OOhh, why didn't I consider that? I LOVE MAMMA MIA!! XD

**anon: **If it's really that much of a problem, I don't mind changing it.

**notwritten: **thanks hun!

--

Hey, I'm considering putting this up in deviantART as well, what do you think?


	25. Intrusion And A Conversation

Okay... I am SOOO SORRY that this took me FOREVER to finish. Damned writer's block as well as the stress of school and whatnot. But hey, it's spring break now. Which means that yall can be expecting some freaking amazing chapters piling in, as well as a few new things (maybe). Hell, maybe even some art on . Lol, dunno yet. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh... and let me clarify this: I am not ashamed. At all.

--

_**Chapter Twenty Four: Intrusion And A Conversation**_

The skies were clouded, and a delicate wind whipped my hair against my shoulders, but this didn't bother me in the slightest. It was comforting. My headphones were practically glued into my ears, the volume deafening. My shoes scuffed against the pavement of the sidewalk as I neared my house. The temperature had to be about fifty degrees. It wasn't too bad, but chilly none the less. I sighed heavily, my pace slowing slightly as I shoved my hands in my pockets. My head was spinning with events that would have made anyone else go completely mad.

I think what made this day completely wrong and yet strange was something that I had accidently walked in on— and naturally blamed for intruding…

_I had just finished putting my books and stuff into my backpack, and had begun heading out of the hallway when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Helena motioning for me to follow her. Sighing, I did so; she led me down the hall and to the left, back through the main courtyard of the school. I realized that she was taking me to the drama hall of the school, near where the auditorium was. I frowned as she grabbed my arm, quickly leading me._

"_Helena, what's going on?" I asked. She spun around and motioned for me to be quiet. I bit my bottom lip, and frowned again. What the hell was up with her?_

"_You have to be quiet." She whispered, pulling me around the corner and leading me up the stairs into the stage. The door was slightly ajar, and though there was light, it was very faint. Too faint for a teacher to be working and too faint for students to be rehearsing drama skits or Shakespearian quotations. I was confused, but as she led me through the door— silently— she stopped by the thick black curtains that framed the wings of the stage. I noticed, as I peered around, that there were candles lit. _

_There was loud breathing. My heart rate quickened as I recognized the raggedness. Either someone was having the time of their life by themselves, or they were not alone. I almost didn't want to look. Watching people have sex (or if alone— masturbating) sickened me. Which was why I wasn't into movies with a lot of sex or romance novels. I couldn't stand it really. I preferred the action or fantasy movies. Humor more often than not. Maybe even some slight Disney now and then… but this was nauseating me._

_I think what was making things worse were the slight moans. Why did Helena bring me here? She knew that I hated watching or reading of such… intimate romance (yet my own was not a problem. I guess it's because I am not really conscious to what it is _I _do…). But apart from the moans, the grunts, the gagging smell of sweat was the name that was said— the voice behind it. It made the world stop and the few shreds of light fade away to complete inky darkness as I stood frozen. I wasn't sure if Helena was still beside me or if she had gone. Or even if she had never been there at all and for reasons unknown I had come alone to the stage to see this passion play._

"_Christa…" It had been said again, this time I was snapped into focus and my heart drummed roughly in my chest. A thin film of sweat coated my brow and my hands shook at my sides. I took an involuntary step forward, not even realizing that I had moved until I clearly saw them. Even in the dim lighting of the candles, I could make out which figure was who, and exactly how they were positioned._

_They, unfortunately, had no decency for cover, and were exposed to any and all who would walk in and see them. Derek lie on his back, his legs positioned about three feet apart and his knees were bent, though outward— almost like he would be lying on his back with his legs crossed, but below the knees his legs were spread away. Christa was on her knees on top of him, and his hands were on her hips, guiding her. Her head was tilted back as she moaned loudly; her thick black hair was slicked with sweat. _

_Derek's blond hair was mangled in funky twists and curls, his eyes squeeze shut. His pale skin glowed in the lighting, and was difficult to see when Christa's shadow covered him. The flames of the candles danced brilliantly, and for a moment I was surprised that no one else had come in search from the nose. But I realized that because the thick, plastic foldable wall was shut and locked, no sound would be heard. My heart would beat to excruciatingly painful levels, and plummet, before rising to repeat the process. _

_Their motions increased in pace, their moans grew louder and more frequent. My face twisted into a mask of grossed horror. Their climax. I had come to see their climax of this sex. How long had they been here? I wasn't sure I wanted to know. As Christa's voice filled my ears, Derek sat up and shoved her down to the floor, taking her with such ferocity and passion that I wanted to run away. But something kept me chained here. I couldn't will myself to leave, and I was certain that Helena had abandoned me long ago. With a slight turn of my head and the wonders of peripheral vision, my suspicion had been correct._

_The labored panting of two High school juniors was hoarse as they lied there. Tears brimmed on my eyes as I stared at the two people I used to consider as my closest friends. But here I stood, and I barely knew the naked people that I gazed upon. They had familiar skins of souls I loved… But I _didn't know them!

_I had known they were close together, closer than two peas in a pod or whatever lame analogy one wanted to compare them with. But so close as to fuck each other's brains out so badly they couldn't leave school?! And for Helena— her bringing me to this made me question her position. Did she bring me here to laugh at my loss of friends… or did she sincerely believe that I would have wanted to see something like this for fear on her part that she would have thought that I wouldn't have believed her? _

_I couldn't be sure. But as Christa turned her head as Derek ravaged her throat, and her eyes fell upon me, all I wanted to do was disappear._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?!" She hissed venomously. Derek froze, and sat up, turning his head to see me. His look of worry melted to vehemence. I had come to the wrong place, at the wrong time, and had seen the wrong people. _

"_What the fuck do you want?!" Derek added to the questions that were swirling in my own head. I took a step back. Derek stood, possibly uncaring to the fact that he was still completely nude— and though I wasn't dating him, I couldn't deny that he was a gorgeous man; though nothing compared to Jareth— as he glared at me. I shivered slightly, taking another step away._

"_Do you think it's right to eavesdrop on people? Do you think you have _the right _to just walk in on someone?!" The first tear slid down my face, and Derek watched it fall, his anger boiling over as he slapped me— hard._

"You do not have the fucking right to cry!_" He shouted. Christa shifted in the background, no doubtingly trying to clothe herself in the event that a teacher would hear. But what teacher would notice a little argument? Enough had happened so recently that it was almost nothing by now. Candles were being blown out one by one as I took another step back, and Derek followed, his anger more terrifying than any I had ever seen. More terrifying than my father's— and that was saying a lot._

"_Derek!" Christa placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to her. "Enough." She said calmly. The pain in my cheek had numbed, before vanishing entirely. While tears still streamed my face, I was surprised at how quickly it had come and gone. Something like that had never happened before, and I wasn't sure why it was happening now. _

"_Christa, think of what she's done to the both of us! She broke your jaw and she broke my heart!" Christa was holding his pants, but he didn't seem to notice them. She turned her hazel eyed gaze on me, but I was ashamed. I couldn't meet that gaze. _

"_Don't you think it's time to forgive her for that? I'm healed." She said softly. Fresh tears streaked my face._

"_What about me, Christa?! Think of what she did to me!" She sighed. Her eyes glanced at me, and in the moments that had passed, I had forgotten that my sleeves were rolled up, revealing the bruises from my father. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she tried to give me the 'what the fuck?' look, but Derek repeated his question. Her attention shot back to him._

"_What about her, Derek? You said some pretty cruel things to her as well. You've hit her before Derek. I deserved the broken jaw." Derek's cold eyes softened, and it seemed he'd forgotten that I was there for a moment. _

"_No… no you didn't…" He said, his blond hair sweeping over his face as his palms cupped her cheeks delicately. I took a slight step back, and another, and another. I could slip away unnoticed. I could just forget about all of this ever happening. I could have Jareth find a way to erase this memory… I didn't want it. I didn't need it. Christa's words… well… those healed most of the blows Derek had made. But the memories of them… I could do without those memories. I could do without a lot of my memories…_

_I managed to hurry down the stairs, and out of a different exit, booking down the street and in the direction of my home…_

I sighed, glancing down at my hands as I sat on my bed. I frowned, and rolled my sweater sleeve up to stare down upon a fading bruise that my father had given me. I hadn't heard anything about a trial or sentencing. Nothing at all. Perhaps they didn't need to put him through a trial and sentenced him to death. I sighed again, rolling my sleeve up farther to reveal more bruises. I made every attempt to keep these hidden from Sarah and Jareth, as well as my friends at school. But Christa had managed to see. She was the only one who had seen. Caitlyn and Charlotte only knew…

A tear had fallen as I felt a cool breeze, and a strong scent of peaches. I turned my head to see Jareth gliding over to me, before falling on his knees at my feet, his head in my lap. I frowned as I began to stroke his hair gently. His hands grasped my calves tightly— but not so much as to cut off circulation. He had large palms, but they were not _that _large. I didn't notice that he was crying softly until I felt the wetness of his tears against my legs, and his shaking breathing as he tried to keep it quiet. I bent my head low, my hands stopping on the top of his head.

"Jareth? Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him softly. He inhaled sharply as he trembled slightly. I slid off of my bed and cradled him against me. His arms wound around my mid back, his face buried against my shirt above my breasts. He was shaking now, not violently, but enough to make me worried as I held him tightly. What was so upsetting that he was crying? That he was shaking so fiercely I, myself, was trembling with him? His muffled sobs made me cringe. He shouldn't be crying…

"Jareth… Jareth, love, tell me what's wrong." I said. His sniffled loudly.

"I— I don't know what I'm going to do, Aerynn." He responded sadly, his voice quivering.

"What do you mean? Is there something that's going on?"

"Somewhat… it's just…" He inhaled slowly. "My Brother is saying that I— I have to make a choice. I— I have to ch—choose between being King…" He lifted his head, his eyes filled with tears. "Or being in exile because I want to be with you. Either w-way, things could end badly…" He whispered. My hands had been playing with his hair when he had said this. My fingers tightened slightly, refusing to let go in the least. I lowered my gaze away from his for a moment. Badly? How badly?

"My destiny…" He continued, wiping tears away as he tried to regain control of himself. "My fate… has always been to be with Sarah…" I nodded slowly. "But… she's given up. And now that I have you—" His fingers brushed against my cheek. My skin burned. "They're saying that I have to choose between my Kingdom and my love for you. They can't understand that whatever had been decided for myself and Sarah is gone. There's nothing that anyone can do to bring the small spark from twenty— twenty five years, _whatever!_ there's nothing that we can do to bring it back to life. Sarah gave up long ago, and now I've finally given up." He said softly. I nodded slowly again. I understood that completely. Jareth shuddered against me, his breath quivering.

"Love…" I whispered, pulling him closer to me. His hands left my face and wrapped around me again. His hair brushed against my skin, and I buried myself into it. It was soft, smooth, silky, and smelled deliciously of peaches. I ran my fingers through it, detecting strands of white amongst the blond. I smiled slightly, imagining Jareth with white hair… He looked good with it, actually. He shuddered again, but was slowly calming down. He was still trembling even after a few minutes, but none the less, he was getting better.

"Shh, it's okay, love. It's okay." I whispered to him. He shook his head slowly. "Yes it is, don't say that. And if it isn't right now, it will be." I pressed my lips against the top of his head. He sighed heavily. The light of a setting November sun passed through my window. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. Jareth was still in my arms, though quite still. I suspected that he may have fallen asleep against me. I smiled slightly, lifting my right hand and running my fingers through his delicate hair again. He sighed softly.

"I just don't know. My Father is High King of the Underground. If I disappoint him or do something foolish, he could be looked poorly upon because of me. My Brother, Vizael—"

"Vizael?" I asked. It was an interesting name. Jareth chuckled.

"Yes, my parents are original with names. But anyways, my Brother is a Fire Mage— one of the most powerful Fae of the Elements. He's older, wiser, and stronger than I am, and I know that he tries to look out for me as best as he can. I know that more than anyone. And I also know that he's getting frustrated with my actions. He constantly reminds me that I'm meant to be with Sarah, and even though I try to explain it to him that there is nothing I can do— he continues to abide by the fate I have been given. But I don't believe that anything is ever set in stone. It can't be. Just as the future is always changing, so is destiny…" He whispered. I nodded.

"And then… there's Cyrus." He said. I frowned.

"Cyrus?"

"My Sister."

"You have a sister?!"

"Yes. She's a remarkably bright young woman. She's a woman of Sight, but also, in a sense, a Puppeteer."

"Sight?"

"She can see the future."

"Oh. And what do you mean by her being a puppeteer?"

"She can control people to a certain extent. She can make any Fae do any act that she wants them to. But someone like Vizael with a much stronger will has more resistance. She'd only be able to make my Brother do a slight action— when he's caught off-guard that is. With effort, I'd be able to resist, but I'm also not as strong as Vizael."

"You make that sound like you doubt yourself." I said.

"Perhaps I do." I sighed.

"Jareth, you are one of the strongest people I know. Have faith in yourself. Okay, so you're not following your destiny, but that doesn't make you weak. You're not running away from it, Jareth! You're accepting that what had been planned for you simply didn't work out, and you've found someone else that you love because you love them— not because you're forced to." Jareth lifted his head to meet my gaze for a moment, his face stern and cold.

"You think my love for Sarah was forced?" I shrunk away slightly.

"Well, no… I don't doubt that you loved my mother. Even my ass of a father loved my mother." Jareth snorted in disgust and disbelief. But I pressed on. "People who barely know my mother are drawn to her. She's told me before what she was like in her youth. She said that after she turned sixteen and learned to see that some people weren't so bad, she opened up and became accepting of them. And now that I've learned of the Labyrinth, I believe that she really became accepting after meeting you." Jareth sighed sadly.

"Yes… that may be so. I watched her transform from a selfish teenager to a bright, knowledgeable and compassionate young woman…" I cupped his face in my hands.

"And don't you dare think for once that she never loved you in return! I've read her diary Jareth, I know. I could ask her right now. I could walk up to her and ask her if she loved you. And Jareth, believe me when I say that I'm certain that she would say yes." Jareth's eyes glittered with what looked to be tears as he wrapped his arms around me again. I held him tightly as he did to me. I smiled as a thought came to me.

"And if you're family still gives you shit… don't worry. I'll have a nice talk with them." Jareth just laughed.

--

**Jareth: **Ho shit.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Yeaah...  
**Jareth: **HO SHIT!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Jareth, I wrote it, I KNOW!  
**Jareth: **God, I feel so bad for Aerynn. Having to witness her once best friends have sex with each other? And then I COME IN WITH MY ISSUES!! *sigh*  
**UndergroundValentine: **Well, relax. The next chapter is the Talent Show. :P  
**Jareth: **WHOOT!

--

**Responses~**

**notwritten: **yeah, I'm still trying to work out the kinks with dA. but they should be up there soon too. :P

**schmexykittykat: **Yeah. I dunno if I'm gonna get into anymore detail with jackson or whatever. And let's just say that "Derek" will NEVER SEE THIS STORY!! XD

**CrystalusAurora: **(Jareth: I AM LOVED AGAIN! SQUEE) Yeah, anyyyywwaays. Lol. Things will be cleared up for them all, that much is certain. :P

**reader ninja: **Well, I am glad that you are enjoying it thus far! It's always a pleasure to have new enthralled readers! :D

**Dothacker16: **Lol. Hun, you're amazing, you know that? XD *hug* And yes, YOU MUST UPDATE YOUR STORY!! IT IS REQUIRED

**ournationsfate:** yeah, I figured that my grammar is off. *shrug* It happens. But yeah, I'd love to disuss it with you. :D I'm always looking for improvement!

**muffinanarchy: **thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

--

Holy crap guys. Thanks for the reviews! :D


	26. What About Love?

Hallo thar everyone! XD Anyways, sorry this took so long (damned writer's block and my pressing wrong buttons on the damned tool bar above my tabs! DX) Anyways, this here is the Talent Show! Yaay! Haha. Hope y'all enjoy it!

_**--**_

_**Chapter Twenty Five: What About Love?**_

I was shaking. It was Saturday evening, and I was standing in my bathroom as Sarah worked on my hair, putting it into thick curls. I was dressed in a light green, spaghetti strapped dress that flowed away from my hips and reached my ankles. There was dark green stitching of swirls and twists, much resembling a labyrinth as the gold dress did that Caitlyn had worn on Halloween. My ears were adorned with dark blue studs, a pair of white heels strapped to my feet. It was close to six fifteen, and though the show started at seven, I had to be there by six thirty. Damned regulations. My heart pounded in my chest.

I knew that I was screwed, and that I'd have to do the entire song by myself. I was meant to do a duet of _What About Love _by Meat Loaf with Derek… but as it was, I wasn't speaking to him. And it would be awkward singing such a song with someone like him. I would ask Heath to do it with me, but as it was, he and Helena were singing something else that I couldn't remember. Christa, if I remembered correctly, would be singing _Roses Are Red _by Aqua. I inhaled slowly, running through the song in my head again, trying to make sure that I had every correct lyric. The talent show was important to me. Screwing up would be a cause of humiliation that I didn't want to worry about.

"There." Sarah said. I looked at my reflection, astonished. I was beautiful. The thick, brown curls framed my face angelically, accenting my mismatched eyes. Blush lightly coated my cheeks, and a soft shade of rouge graced my lips. I smiled slightly at my mother's reflection, and I turned, hugging her tightly. She laughed, and hugged me back, before dropping her arms to exit the bathroom. I sighed, and trailed my fingers over where Jareth's pendant once was. I feared wearing it in my mother's presence. I felt… empty without it on. Like there was something missing. In a sense, that was correct… But… It was hard to explain.

"Honey, we've gotta so soon." Sarah said. I sighed softly, and shut the bathroom light out, before leaving as well. My heels clacked against the wood flooring, but I paid no mind to it. I was simply glad that they weren't incredibly tall heels. Otherwise my feet would be killing me. I was more of a tennis shoe and boot kind of person… not heels. Heels were bad for me. They left me off balance and clumsy. But these short ones were fine, and I had no problem in them. Well… at least not yet. I wouldn't be able to say the same a few hours from now, but I didn't want to think about it. I had to figure out exactly what I was going to do. I sighed again. Lovely. Just lovely.

"Alright." I said. Sarah, with her hair pulled up into a loose braid, wearing a green sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of dark blue jeans, grabbed her purse, and began walking to the door. I considered rushing up to the get the pendant, but decided against it. I felt that I didn't need it for tonight. I followed my mother out of the house and down to the car. The November air was slightly chilly, but still holding the summer warmth— even though it had long since become fall.

I climbed into the car slowly as Sarah started the engine. I closed my eyes to relax. Perhaps if I just let myself wander, I'd be okay for the show. Hell, I could probably get away with a last moment change in song. I frowned. _'No… No, I can't do that.'_ I had already given the music to Sam, the main sound guy at school. As it was, he was kind of an ass; telling him to change songs at the last minute would not do well with anything at the moment. It was opening night, and everyone's nerves were fried.

--

I think being backstage, waiting, is even worse.

It wasn't so much nervousness, it was the fact that the song I was to sing was meant to be sung with another person. It was a duet— most every Meat Loaf fan knew that. But as I stood near the stage left, watching a couple of class mates doing an evolution of dance— or basically doing multiple dances of famous songs like "Thriller" and "Cotton Eye Joe"— I was beginning to shake again, as I had done back home. I was up after these dancing class mates, and their routine was halfway over, if my memory served correctly. They were dancing to Caramelldansen by Caramell when I turned away to get some peace and quiet as best as I could.

I couldn't stop shaking. I'd never been so nervous before, and this sudden wave of shakes was making my nerves even more frazzled. People brushed passed and were sending whispered orders. I pinched the bridge of my nose, resting my elbow on my knee as I sat down on a stool. Sam, with his headset covered by his thick black hair, brushed passed me at first, whispering into the mike. He stopped, and turned, his eyes fixing on my as I looked up at him. He frowned, and glanced around.

"Where's Derek?" He whispered to me. I froze, my heart pounding again. Shit, how was I to explain that Derek wasn't going to join me in the performance? I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. As it was, Sam and I weren't the greatest of friends. He was kind of an ass, and would jump at some opportunities to laugh at people. He was a smart guy— but kind of an ass…

"Uh… Derek, he…" I began to say, looking up. But someone else's voice interrupted.

"Derek's not feeling up to singing today." I turned my head, and internally screamed in joy. Jareth briskly came to my said, adorned in a soft, cream colored flannel shirt, black slacks, and a dark blue blazer. His hair was shoulder length, streaked with dark blue here and there. His eyes were the same green and silver color. I smiled slightly at him, taking his hand in mine. Sam eyed Jareth cautiously as applause roared from the auditorium. Sam sighed, and brushed passed us again. When he was out of sight and earshot, I flung my arms around Jareth's neck, and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Thank God you came." I said softly. Jareth chuckled, stroking my hair gently. He smelled fantastic with peaches. I inhaled deeply, and pulled away. He smiled at me with his soft, warming smile. But something worried me. Jareth had come at the last possible minute. There was no way that he could sing the song if he didn't know it.

"Jareth— the song… you don't…" I began to say, but he placed two fingers against my lips. I gazed up at him, seeing knowledge and childish play in his eyes. He leaned forward, and kissed my forehead gently, his lips nothing more than a feather against my skin. I remembered when Derek did such similar things, how it would tingle. But even the slightest touch from Jareth… and I was burning. I closed my eyes again. I wanted to be lost in this moment with him. But there was something I needed to do first…

"Up next is one of my favorite students performing _What About Love _by Meat Loaf. Please welcome— Aerynn Williams!" My heart skipped at the sound of the applause. Jareth smiled as the curtains opened. I turned my head away slightly to see the light coming up as the music started. I turned back to see Jareth had suddenly vanished. I frowned, but remembered that the male role started first.

The intro was a guitar fading in, followed by drums, even a slight keyboard. The chorus of angelic voices was marveling and I smiled. It was a quick intro, and seeing Jareth step on stage in the quietness of the building was both nerve-wracking and amazing. He glowed in the artificial lighting. He held a microphone in his hand as he stared up towards the ceiling, as if he was staring to the heavens. A different stage crew member came up and slipped a mike into my hand as well, before rushing off. But I didn't really notice them. My focus was forward.

"_There's a hole in the sky tonight. Did the moon drift to far from sight? I would search through this empty darkness to see your face in the morning light. We've been lost in a sea of confusion. Got caught up in a selfish illusion. But make no mistake: I will bend till I break, don't let fate make the choice for us… What about love that lasts forever? What about time to see it through? If you don't give you just don't get it What about me? What about you? What about love?"_ I stepped onto the stage as he sang the last line. There was some cheering from the audience, and I could only assume it was family and friends. I stared at Jareth for the first line, before looking out across the see of blackened shapes.

"_Once in a lifetime you'll find, someone heaven sent for you. For a lifetime you'll feel— there's a reason to believe, in a love that's meant to be." _

"_It feels like we've fallen from grace— given up on the higher things. 'Cause I know deep inside, if we search we will find something to give us wings!" _

"_What about love that lasts forever? What about time to see it through? If you don't give you just don't get it What about me? What about you? What about love?"_ Our voices were in perfect melody and washed across the auditorium. I couldn't even see people anymore, only the darkness. The stage seemed to have melted away from us, and we were alone.

"_I can't go another day, coming home and seeing you crying!" _Jareth sang, his eyes locked in mine. I could feel the truth behind the lyric. Someone else's lyric… and it was perfect…

"_I can't stand another night of telling you I'm fine when I'm dying!" _I replied with equal emotion. We took a step toward each other, slowly. As before in the chorus, our voices matched, ringing.

"_Forever means nothing to live without you. It's reaching for something that never comes through. Together is heaven, apart we're in hell. The time for forgiveness is now! Oh— Once, in a lifetime you'll find, someone to share your dreams. For a lifetime our love will always set us free— forever we'll believe…" _There was an interlude for a few moments in time, allowing us to close the space between us. His free hand cupped my cheek gently, his thumb stroking near my left eye. I leaned slightly into his touch, moaning softly. I had to make sure the mike wasn't near my mouth so that the sound didn't go flying through the building.

"_I can't forget the feeling of your sweat upon my skin. And the trembling of your body, on the day you let me in— that happens once, only once, in a lifetime…" _I smiled up at him. It was almost true… but it was a moment for the future to hold on to. Right then… I was happy being where I was, and wanted nothing more.

"_On a summer night's surrender, with nothing to lose. You were scared and so was I, when I gave myself to you— it happens once, only once, in a lifetime…" _

"_What about love that lasts forever? What about time to see it through? If you don't give you just don't get it. What about me? What about you? What about love that won't say never? When you don't know what you can do. If you don't live you'll just regret it. What about me? What about you? What about love?" _The music faded slowly, and if I hadn't been zoned out and lost, I would have gone deaf, I'm sure. Jareth pulled me close, and pressed his lips against mine. My senses shot through the roof, and I this time I heard the applause. I made no visible note that the sound had hurt, but I was curling into a ball to block the roar inside.

We pulled away, and I grinned ear to ear, taking Jareth's hand in mine again. We walked center stage and up as close as we could without stepping on the floor mikes. We raised our arms above our heads, and took a deep bow. Jareth turned me to face him, and I hugged him as tight as I could. He had no idea how thankful I was that he was here with me. How overjoyed I was… Well… he may have had some idea… but not in full.

Tears would have fallen if the curtain hadn't closed, putting us in darkness. I looked up at him, and even in the lack of light, I could see that he was smiling down at me. My hand still firmly grasped in his, he led me off stage as stage crew began working on setting up for the next act. The show was almost over in itself, but that wasn't on my mind. I was happy that Jareth was at my side, and that he was the one who sang with me. By myself or with Derek… it wouldn't have been the same. It held more meaning in my heart…

"Aerynn?" Jareth said. I briefly noticed that we were alone backstage. I had zoned out… Damn.

"Yeah?" I replied. His thumb stroked my cheek.

"I have to go, love." I frowned, and leaned against him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Can't you stay a little while longer?" I pleaded.

"I wish I could love. I really do. But as it is, I left Hoggle in charge while I was away. I can only imagine what he must be doing in my kingdom right now…" Jareth trailed off and I just chuckled to myself. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and sighed heavily. I didn't want him to leave. I hadn't seen him much this past week, and that made me sad inside. I loved him, and I wanted to spend every minute I could with him. But all the same… I understood his duties and his priorities. He had to go.

"Okay…" I said softly.

"You'll be fine. Besides, I believe Sarah was planning—" He stopped. "Forget I said anything." He laughed when I stared wide-eyed up at him.

"What? What is she planning?! Damnit Jareth, tell me!" He placed a finger over my lips.

"Ah, ah. That would be spoiling a surprise. And as it is, I've said too much." I glared.

"And how do you know that she is planning some surprise?" He laughed.

"I have my ways." He said, tapping the side of his head with his index finger. I rolled my eyes, and stood on my toes as much as possible, kissing him gently. His tongue trailed over my bottom lip, before sliding into my mouth. I shuddered, sliding my hands up and around his neck slowly. My heart pounded against his in a rhythm only played by ourselves. The sensation and sound of it in my ears made me want to dance. Even so long after Jareth pulled away and brushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, embracing me.

"You too." I said. He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair. I faintly could hear the song that was being sung back onstage. I smiled slightly, closing my eyes and swaying gently with Jareth.

"…_We live and we learn to take one step at a time. There's no need to rush, it's like learning to fly, or falling in love. It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen and we find the reasons why— one step at a time… You believe and you doubt. You're confused, you got it all figured out. Everything that you always wished for— could be yours, should be yours, would be yours, if they only knew… You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet. Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it. You know you can if you get the chance. In your face as the door keeps slamming. Now you're feeling more and more frustrated and you're getting all kind of impatient waiting…" _I wanted to stay here… like this…

"Aerynn, love…" I sighed sadly.

"I know…" I said. He slowly pulled away from me.

"I love you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." He smiled warmly at me, before vanishing from sight.

--

_Songs used/mentioned:_

_One Step At A Time (C) Jordin Sparks_

_What About Love (C) Meat Loaf_

_Cotton Eye Joe (C) Rednex_

_Thriller (C) Michael Jackson_

_Caramelldansen (C) Caramell_

_--_

**Jareth: **Damn.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Lol. You like?  
**Jareth: **Like? LOVE, UV! I LOVE IT!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Hahaha.  
**Jareth: **So....just out of curiosity, hun... why don't you and Christa get along anymore?  
**UndergroundValentine: **Do you **really **want me to answer that?!  
**Jareth: **Well... yeah.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Well, Jareth, I would love to tell you, but it's a long story, and one that I would rather **not **discuss.  
**Jareth: **But UV--  
**UndergroundValentine: **I **DON'T **WANT TO **TALK ABOUT IT! OKAY?!  
Jareth: **Okay... sorry.

--

**Responses~**

**notwritten: **Thanks hun! I'm glad you liked it!

**CrystalusAurora: **Yes, Crystalus, Aerynn did sing with Jareth. However, I didn't want to spoil it, so I didn't say anything until now. Anyways, I hope you liked it! :D

**biggirlsmallworld: **I can understand their frustration. They may or may not be incredibly angry, but it's common for readers to take pity or have empathy for the main characters. And so they target what they think the main source of the negative emotions-- in this case Derek and Christa. And while they have both been pretty cruel to Aerynn-- in some instances, it was rightly deserved. Not on all cases, but sometimes it was.

**schmexykittykat: **Yes, kitty, there is a "Derek" in real life. And yes, I am about 90% positive he likes "Christa" too. However, all of the characters-- Caitlyn, Charlotte, Heath, Derek, Helena, Chelsea-- they are all non-existent. But their personalities, their appearances, they are the attributes and the characteristics of real friends and people that I have in life.

**"Christa": **You know something, sweety, I am getting royally pissed off! I don't ask you to review. I don't ask you to read. It's your choice. It's a fucking free world out here, and I have every right to write what I wish to. It's called suspense, and drama, honey. And I am getting sick and tired of you constantly sending me messages and calling me asking what the hell is going on! I've tried to understand, but I'm not putting up with it anymore! If you don't like what I write or how I make your character act, then you don't have to fucking read it! I didn't ask for your opinion. And I didn't ask for you to write a spin off of this either! You can go ahead and continue it, but I want no affiliation with it! And I sure as hell don't want to see it here on this site because I for one, didn't give you permission to write a spin off, and two, didn't have to knowledge of it until you began writing it. So, I'm sorry, if I sound unreasonable and cruel, but I am getting sick and tired of your attitude towards me, my behavior, my style of writing, the content that I write, and how I choose to live my life.


	27. Author's Note Please Read

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

Hey everyone.

Okay, as much as I enjoy getting reviews of praise and criticism from you about _I Moved The Stars For No One_, I can't really deal with it right now. There's a lot on my plate with school and softball and music that I can't handle the stress of writing a story based off of a movie that a large portion of people I know don't even know exist (It's heartbreaking, I know). Don't misunderstand and believe that I will never continue it, because I will. It's just…

The whole issue with the reviewer calling herself Christa is something that is part of the past, but is still affecting me every day. I see her at school and I can't help but be reminded of some of the horrible things she's said to me in the past, prior to chapter 25, as well as things she's said after that— thought not always insulting or horrible— in reviews, text messages, voicemails, and even notes I have found that she left for me.

Right now, I can't even really try to think about creating the newer chapters in my head without feeling guilty. True, it's my story, but none the less. I asked for criticism— I didn't ask for insults. And it feels like since chapter 25, that's all I have gotten from her— insult after insult.

I don't want pity or sympathy— I'm stronger than that. More than anything, I just need time to brush away the hurtful comments and get on with it.

But there is one detail that some people need to understand about the characters Caitlyn, Charlotte, Heath, Helena, Derek, Chelsea, Alexis, Jackson, and Christa. They are based off of real people that I know and/or love in my heart. Please take into mind that at the beginning, in my mind the characters were spitting perfect images of the friends and people I know. Over time, as the story grows— so do the characters themselves. They are no longer the people they were based off of. Caitlyn, for example, looks like OpulentSkyscrapers (see her page, she's got some good stories), but Caitlyn herself is _not_ Opulent, just as Opulent is _not _Caitlyn. Caitlyn, in my mind, is her own person— her own individual. The same goes for every other character.

Aerynn— while the name is a kind of alter ego I have of myself— is nothing like me. She is different from the others because whilst the other characters look like real people, Aerynn consists of my expressions but Jennifer Connelly's looks as a teenager when she was Sarah in the movie Labyrinth (with the exception of her eyes, granted). Aerynn has the context of speech and thought that I sometimes do, but again— I am not Aerynn in this story and Aerynn is not me. (To make this less complicated, there are many Aerynn's in stories and role plays I've done; she is used in many different things)

Anyways— there's too much going on right now that makes me unable to concentrate on some of my stories right now. I may or may not continue with Broken Hearts while IMTSFNO is put aside— who knows, new stuff might appear.

With love,

~UndergroundValentine~


	28. Meeting

IT'S BAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!!!  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Twenty Six: Meeting_**

I stumbled down stairs the next morning, the remaining makeup slightly smudged around my eyes, but otherwise there was nothing too bad about it. My hair was stiff and curled into knots here and there, but it wasn't like I couldn't deal with it. A simple shower with a good scrubbing of shampoo, light on the conditioner, a comb, my Proactive face wash, a scrubby pad, and I'd be good. I sighed heavily, my mind reeling through everything as I glided through the kitchen, into the dining room, and around a corner into the living room. The window curtains were drawn open, letting in the morning light. I blinked once, trying to adjust to the sunlight, before smiling slightly.

I passed the living room, where Sarah was snuggled up on the couch, reading _Brother Odd_ by Dean Koontz— one of our personal favorite authors. I stifled a yawn as I shuffled towards the bathroom, stopping at a cabinet near the door. Pulling it open, I ripped a towel out from the shelving, and crossed the threshold of the bathroom. Closing the door, I stripped out of my clothes, before reaching across the tub and turning the knob for hot water. The crystallized liquid sloshed into the pearly tub, beginning to slowly fill it. I inhaled, reaching in and ripping the plug out, and lifting a small switch that activated the shower head itself. I stood up straight, and glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

Most of the bruises were gone by now. There were still slight discolored marks here and there, but nothing terrible like they had been. I stared at each of them for a moment, reflecting back on that day in the ballet studio with Jareth— what must have he thought, seeing the sight when it was a lot worse than this? I sighed sadly, before my eyes caught sight of the pendant hanging between my breasts. I smiled to myself, hearing the water splashing against the tub and curtain. Absent mindedly, I reached over and pressed play on the stereo that hung from the wall. It was one of those cheap ones that was made for the bathroom; steam resistant.

Stepping in, I let the water splash over my hair, enjoying the soothing sensation of the heat on my skin as a mix CD that I had made some several months ago filled my ears. A playfully melody— full of meaning and yet mystery, though perhaps not; the coma I had risen from may have twisted my head. But I didn't give the slightest showing of a damn as I swayed my hips side to side as Rod Stewart's _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy _played in the small, confined bathroom; thick with steam. I bent down and grabbed the shampoo, squirting the cream colored jelly liquid into my palm, before running it through my hair.

"_She sits alone, waiting for suggestions. He's so nervous, avoiding all her questions. His lips are dry; her heart is gently pounding, don't you just know, exactly what they're thinking? If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know. If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, come on honey tell me so— tell me so babe." _I scrubbed my scalp roughly, working deep through the roots. The heat of the water sprayed against my shoulders, running down with the shampoo along the length of my curves, leaking between my toes. When the soap had run clean through, I pushed the curtain back, drying my left hand on the towel before reaching up and pressing the 'next' button on the stereo. The song cut out in the middle of a lyric, and changed to a new one.

It started with an interesting beat and muted guitars, as well as random other noises; drums beating for one moment before the lyrics flowed into the song, _"I want to live where soul meets body. And let the sun wrap its arms around me. And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing. And feel, feel what it's like to be new. Cause in my head there's a greyhound station where I send my thoughts to far off destinations; so they may have a chance of finding a place where they're far more suited than here." _There was a bit of an interlude as I ran the small amount of conditioner through my hair, digging my fingers into my scalp gentle but rough. When it picked back up, I sang along.

"_And I cannot guess what we'll discover when we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels. But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's, and not one speck will remain. And I do believe it's true that there are roads left in both of our shoes. But if the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too. So brown eyes I hold you near cause you're the only song I want to hear. A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere, where soul meets body, where soul meets body, where soul meets body…"_ Letting the conditioner sit, I stood in the line of water spraying from the shower head, before closing my eyes slowly; simply relaxing.

"_And I do believe it's true that there are roads left in both of our shoes. But if the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too. So brown eyes I hold you near cause you're the only song I want to hear. A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere, a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere, a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere…" _I exhaled, and turned to face the shower, dipping my head under the spray, rinsing the conditioner away. Judas Priest's _Turbo Lover _came to life in the tiny bathroom with the sound of a synthesizer and drums. My fingers raked across my scalp as I began singing along to this new song.

"_You won't hear me, but you'll feel me. Without warning, something's dawning, listen, listen. Then within your senses, you know you're defenseless. How your heart beats when you run for cover. You can't retreat, I spy like no other! And we'll race together. We can ride forever. Wrapped in horsepower driving into fury. Changing gear I pull you tighter to me— I'm your turbo lover! Tell me there's no other! I'm your turbo lover! Better run for cover! We hold each other closer as we shift to overdrive. And everything goes rushing by with every nerve alive. We move so fast it seems as though we've taken to the sky, love machines in harmony, we hear the engines cry! I'm your turbo lover! Tell me there's no other! I'm your turbo lover! Better run for cover!" _I shook my head side to side, shaking out any bits left. I sighed heavily. I listened to the solo for a few moments, leaning against the wall of the shower— I felt grateful that Sarah had decided against tiling the walls. The feel of the grooves agitated me to no end for every other place that we'd ever stayed.

"_On and on we're charging to the place so many seek. In perfect synchronicity of which so many speak. We feel so close to heaven in this roaring heavy load. And then in sheer abandonment, we shout out and explode! I'm your turbo lover! Tell me there's no other! I'm your turbo lover! Better run for cover! I'm your turbo lover! Tell me there's no other! I'm your turbo lover! Better run for cover!"_ I felt a pair of hands on my hips, and damned near about screamed body murder when my head whipped around, and I saw Jareth standing behind me. My heart pounded like hell, even after he bent down to silence my growing scream with a gentle kiss. My body had gone stiff, but finally began to relax as his hands massaged my waist softly. If I had thought the bathroom was warm and thick with steam before— it felt as if everything had multiplied ten-fold. Gently, he pushed me against the wall of the shower, the water spraying against his hair and falling on me. I moaned heavily as his lips slid away from my own, and attacked my throat— something of which Jareth was veeerrrrryyyyy good at.

He exhaled, and chuckled lightly, his thumb rubbing my cheek gently. My eyes kept shifting all over his exposed flesh, and I blushed a deep shade of red. I hadn't taken into true account just how beautiful he really was. His body was thin, but well toned— he wasn't overly muscular (which, more often that not, was actually rather disturbing), but he wasn't scrawny. He was perfectly balanced. His skin was creamy— not tanned, not bleached (unlike Caitlyn's, but it worked for her). Something on his right shoulder blade caught my attention, and gently grabbed his arm, pulling on it to turn him so that I could take a better look. Tattooed onto his delicate flesh was a black crescent moon with a white owl; its wings stretched wide, like it was flying. I smiled slightly, and looked up at him.

"Father always called me the 'Night Owl'— so I figured, what the hell, why not?" He said with a shrug, but he was grinning ear to ear.

"Where and when did you get this done?" I asked him, thankful that the stereo was loud enough that Sarah wouldn't be able to hear our conversation. I was thankful that she didn't know I was in a romantic relationship with a man that she'd known for twenty five years— whereas I barely knew him for more than a month. I thought about it for a moment; I had learned about Jareth when Sarah had given me the diary, somewhere between the seventeenth and twenty fourth of October. And here we stood now, November nineteenth— two days until my eighteenth birthday. _'Holy shit time goes quick…'_

"Well… would you believe me if I said we actually have a bit of a tattoo artist in the Underground?" I laughed.

"I'm surprised, but I believe you." He smiled.

"And I got this done… probably about… three hundred years ago? Yeah…" I stared blankly at him, and he just laughed again. I had obviously forgotten that time was close to nothing in the Underground.

The water started running cold by the time I realized that I had been in here for a good hour or so. Jareth leaned down, capturing my lips in a soft, chaste kiss. Too chaste in my opinion, but all the same, if it was anything more, things would have ended differently in that shower. His hands cupped my face softly, before he pulled away, leaning against me. I smiled at him. "I'll be in your room, my love." He said with a smile, before vanishing. I sighed, feeling lonely suddenly, but I knew that the second I crossed the threshold to my room, I'd be in his arms faster than I could blink. Turning, I shut the water off of the shower. Grabbing the curtain, I pulled it back, and stepped out onto the rug, before snatching up the towel that rested idly on the counter. Drying off, I wrapped it around my torso, just above my cleavage. My hair hung loose and damp, wiry and curled. I ran my fingers through it swiftly.

"I really need a haircut." I said to myself, reaching up and shutting off the stereo, before exiting the bathroom, feeling the steam wafting out in waves behind me. Sarah was still nestled into her chair, though she appeared to be nearly done with _Brother Odd_ now, whereas when I first walked by she wasn't more than a good fourth into it. I smiled, and shook my head slowly, and passed through the kitchen towards my room. Opening the door, I felt the air shift, and everything spun around me, and I found myself— as I had predicted— in Jareth's arms. I giggled, hearing Elvis Presley's _Can't Help Falling in Love with You_. I about near laughed even louder— how coincidental.

"The song _In the Ghetto _was too sad for my liking, so I changed it." He said simply, nuzzling my neck. I hummed along with Elvis' deep, beautiful voice as Jareth brushed his lips against my throat. I inhaled sharply, feeling that familiar shock running down my spine like electricity. It was perfect, lying in his arms, listening to Elvis. But with all perfect moments, something has to interrupt. In this case— my phone, which buzzed on my side table. I groaned.

"Don't answer it…" Jareth whispered into my shoulder.

"I have to…" I said softly, reaching over and lifting my phone so that I could better see. I had a text from Charlotte. Exhaling softly, I flipped my phone open, pressing numerous buttons as I usually do, before squinting to read the text.

_Hey girlie. Cait and I want to know if you're still down for some Dutch at the park._

_~Love, Char-Char_

I smiled, a thought occurring to me.

"You wanna go formally meet my two best friends? I think they might like you." I said. He looked wary, but hesitation melted to determination, and he smiled.

"Yeah. Let's see if they're more tolerable than goblins." He said with a laugh.

"Good luck with that." I said, and his eyes flashed with that look of 'say what?'

_Yeah, I'm down. I'm gonna bring a friend of mine, I want you two to meet him._

_~Aery_

I slid my phone shut, and sat up, still wrapped in my damp towel. Placing my phone on the side table, I crossed to my dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear, jeans, a bra, and a dark green poet shirt that I had gotten at the Shrewsbury Renaissance Festival last year. Dropping the clothes on my bed, I glanced at Jareth to see that he was wearing a light blue t-shirt and black jeans, his hair cropped short and his eyes that same green and silver. I grinned. He'd gone from Jareth the Goblin King to Jason King in the time it took me to stand, grab clothes, and turn. I dropped the towel in front of me, and his eyes narrowed, a breath escaping his lips.

"That's not fair." He said, biting his lower lip. I chuckled, snatching up my underwear.

"I could be a lot crueler, and you know it." I replied with a mischievous grin. He closed his eyes, probably to stop from temptation overcoming him. Pulling my underwear and bra on, I heard my phone buzzing on the side table again. Walking over, I lifted it into my hands, and clicked to read.

'_Him'? O rly? Aery's got herself a man? Cait just said, 'Then we shall have to make sure he is worthy!' Honey, I have to agree._

_~Love, Char-Char_

I rolled my eyes, and grinned, before replying.

_Believe me… he is __**so **__worthy._

_~Aery_

I set my phone back down, before grabbing my jeans, and pulling them up to my hips. I snatched the shirt and pulled it on as well, tucking it into my jeans before zipping them up. I had a little rod nailed between two walls in a far corner of my room. Several dresses, cosplay outfits, and various other pieces of clothing hung. Gripping a black vest in one hand, I slid it off of its hanger, sliding it up and over my shoulders. I spun in a circle, trying to find my Converse when I heard Jareth snap, and I felt the comfort of socks on my feet, and— miraculously— my Cons. My head snapped up and I stared at him.

"How'd you do that?!" I asked.

"I have my ways." He said with a grin.

"That's not fair!"

"You tormented me with your naked body. I think I have every right to keep secret of my special talents." He said, swinging his feet to the edge, before standing. He crossed over to me, and kissed me, grabbing my hand.

"C'mon love." He whispered. I motioned for him to hold on, and snatched my phone off of the table, sliding it into my pocket. I grinned— before a thought struck me.

"Uh, Jareth? How're we gonna get out of here if Sarah is in the living room?" I asked him. He thought about it, and smiled, gripping me in his arms around my waist.

"Hold tight, love." He said. I clung to him as the world spun again, the air compressing around us. I squeezed my eyes shut, before everything hung still again. Jareth stumbled slightly, and I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing— I just haven't done that in a while…" He said with a light laugh, before taking one of my hands in his. He began leading me in the general direction of the park, and I realized that we were in the safety of a tree's shadow, a good three houses down from my house. I smiled up at him, though my guess was that he didn't see it. But that didn't matter to me. We began running towards the park, feeling light and free in a world of cruelty. The wind whipped passed us as the sunlight blazed into our backs.

We were breathless and covered in a thin sheet of sweat as we neared the park. I could see Charlotte and Caitlyn sitting at a table with four Dutch Bro's cups. Caitlyn had her sketch pad with her, and a small blue and white pouch that probably contained various pencils, erasers, inking pens, and copic markers. I smiled, and took the lead ahead of Jareth as his pace faltered. He remembered these two. I was about certain of that. Though his hesitation worried me for a moment. But Charlotte looked up and grinned as us, her eyes sparkling. I had to refrain from laughing.

She would give Jareth hell to make sure that he wouldn't so dare as to harm me in any fashion.

"Hey girlie." She said, pushing two cups towards us. "I didn't know what you're friend would want, so I just got him the exact same thing you do." Jareth's hand squeezed around mine as we sat down across from them. Caitlyn looked up from her sketchbook, and stared at Jareth. Her mouth dropped and her face went clear with shock. Jareth and I both frowned at her for a moment. Charlotte turned her head as well to see what Caitlyn's issue was. But the silence between the four of us lasted for another good ten seconds.

"What?" Charlotte asked loudly, poking Caitlyn in the side.

"Forgive me Aery, but he's gorgeous!" She piped. I frowned, processing her words, before practically falling off of the bench in laughter. Jareth wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me steady, and as I looked up at him, I could see that he was blushing like all holy hell. He covered his mouth, pretending to cough; but I knew he was trying to hide his laughter as well. Caitlyn lowered her eyes slowly, a delicate blush gracing her cheeks like a light dusting of rouge. I grinned ear to ear at her as the giggling settled.

"Okay— think of this as initiation. You don't pass, you leave Aerynn the hell alone, understand?" Charlotte said; one eyebrow cocked upward, her face calm, a gentle smirk on her lip. She looked much older, more sophisticated. Jareth gulped, pretending to be frightened at first, but we both knew that he would do fine. At any rate, nothing could keep us apart.

Well… except maybe Sarah.

"I understand." He said coolly.

"First test; what is your name, your age, and where were you born? If it is out of country, tell when you moved to the USA." I frowned at her. What kind of questions were—

"My name is Jason King, I'm twenty-one years old, and I was born in Sydney, Australia. I moved here when I was six." Jareth replied, the lies rolling off his tongue. I knew I would give him an earful later, but at the time it was best they didn't know he was truly a mythical Goblin King who was over thirteen-hundred years old.

"You passed— just barely." Charlotte said with a sly smile. This time, Caitlyn spoke, "Second test; what is Aerynn's favorite color, food, soda, and movie?" My heart dropped. Jareth didn't know any of these! How was he supposed to answer—

"Her favorite color is red, her favorite food is pot stickers, her favorite soda is Barq's root beer, and her favorite movie is _The Illusionist _with Edward Norton, Paul Giamati, and Jessica Biel." I refrained from staring at him in shock. How the hell did he know all of that?! I hadn't said anything about them before— and unless he went snooping through my things and never told me, he had to have been a mind reader. I paused…

Well… It made sense.

"You passed again." Caitlyn smiled, and Charlotte took over again, "Now it gets harder. Third test; what is Aerynn's birthday— meaning date, year, and time— what is her mother's birthday— the date is just fine— and where was Aerynn born?" Shit.

"Aerynn was born November 21st, 1992, at exactly 11:59 PM, Sacred Heart Hospital, here in Eugene, Oregon. Her mother's birthday is December 12th, 1968."

"You passed." Caitlyn, "Fourth test; who is her father, and what despicable thing has he done?" I stared at Caitlyn, but her eyes didn't waver to me. She wanted to know if I trust him to know. Jareth's body visibly tensed, and his jaw locked. His arm had long since abandoned my waist, and his hand clamped down onto his knee. Without the knowledge of my friends, I reach over, and placed my palm gently on the back of his hand.

"Her father was Richard Gyle, and he'd beaten her for two years straight before trying to rape her." I lowered my head slightly, the memory burned in my mind. I bit my bottom lip gently, feeling Jareth's hand shift and take mine.

"Very good. Thou art worthy!" Charlotte exclaimed. Jareth sighed in relief, and grinned down at me. I smiled, blushing as he kissed my forehead softly. I heard my two best friends giggling. I reached over and took my cup, taking a drink of the diabetes induced coffee. Jareth wrapped his arm around my waist again, sliding my closer to him. Charlotte raised her eyebrow again, obviously suggesting something. I glared at her, before grinning.

"Okay then… I can see you two are attached at the hip." She said, drinking her coffee again. I laughed, but it was the truth.

"Well… maybe just a little." I said playfully.

* * *

_Songs used:_

_~Turbo Lover - Judas Priest_

_~Soul Meets Body - Death Cab For Cutie_

_~Do Ya Think I'm Sexy - Rod Stewart_


	29. TO ALL REVIEWERS!

TO ALL REVIEWERS/FANS:

I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I've been busy and having writer's block towards this fricken story you have no fucking idea! DX So, for the mean time, I'm gonna thank all of you who've read this story so far. And just note, that I'll probably be re-writing this AGAIN because I still feel that it's not flowing the way that I wanted it to. I might keep this up for the sake of letting you all read while I'm rewriting it, and then it'll just magically be changed one day, kay?

Lol. I love you.

So—onto your fabulous reviews:

Valkyriegorbash from Chapter 27: Omg, thank you so much hun! You're words really helped me back then and I appreciate greatly so. *hug*

Notwritten from chapter 26: Haha, as always hun, thank you~! :3

Shadowrunner240 from chapter 27: *hug*

Ksbubbleskg from chapter 4: Haha. Yes I do live in the Eugene area. I find it simple to make the setting in this general area because I know it so well. ^^ Thanks hun.

Marsh Monkey from chapter 28: Sadness to hear you usually don't like JarethXOC, but it's okay, I tend not to either because I love the original characters SO much! But I couldn't resist giving it a shot myself, so, yeah. ^^ But I'm glad you love it now! Wee~!!

And of course to everyone else who's reviewed this story. You've all been such a great help! And I promise I'M NOT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY—I'm merely trying to figure out what the fuck I can do to make it better. So… yeaaaahhhh.

Notice: It's probably not gonna have NEARLY as many songs as it did. Which might throw y'all off, but whatever. . I have having so many songs. Ugh.

So… Yeah. Again, thank you all so, so, so, SO MUCH!!! *hugs you and throws laby plushies and KH plushies and Naruto plushies and every other anime plushies at you*

~UV


	30. Exposure

Well this took me for fucking ever. And I pre-apologize for choppiness and shit. This one chapter has taken me some month or so to figure out and write, so at the present I just want it up so I can stop worrying about it. ._. *sigh* Anyways, disclaimer you already know.

Tid bit hint:

Sarah learns.

_**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty Seven: Exposure**_

"So, what else is new?" I asked Charlotte and Caitlyn, taking a sip of my Dutch Freeze. Jareth's arm was wrapped around my waist, his left hand lying on the picnic table. We had been sitting here for about half an hour or so now, randomly talking about different places and different things. I was amazed at how well Jareth was able to converse with my two best friends. But this sight brought a gentle smile to my face for the entire afternoon. I hadn't taken into notice of everything, but finally when I pulled the glaze from my eyes, I saw that Charlotte was wearing a thin green, ruffled shirt with a matching tank top underneath and black jeans, her hair re-dyed a copper color. I blinked— she looked good. I glanced over at Caitlyn and nearly fell over.

How could I not have noticed when my best friend since the bloody sixth grade has her hair cut in an adorable boy-ish fashion?!

"Something the matter?" Jareth asked, glancing at me. Caitlyn and Charlotte had equal masks of confusion on their faces. I inhaled slowly.

"No… I'm just oblivious, that's all." There was a moment of silence, before they began to laugh. "Anyways… new news?" I repeated my question, however slightly shortening it. Caitlyn and Charlotte glanced at one another briefly. I frowned slightly. There was something wrong, I could tell by their silence. The tension in the air was thick. There was something they were either uncomfortable talking about— or something that they didn't want me to know all together. Whatever it was, it left me unnerved and jittery. This wasn't good— it wouldn't be good. I knew this to be true…

"Well… Chelsea is wondering why you never come to visit her anymore." Charlotte said softly. My heart plummeted to my toes. I had completely forgotten one of my own best friends— and she had been in the hospital! My gaze dropped down to the table in disbelief and— it must be admitted— shame. What had I been doing all the times I could have gone to visit Chelsea while she was in the hospital? _You've been fucking around with Jareth, that's what you've been doing, Aerynn. Some fabulous friend that you are!_ I grimaced at my own thought, despite that it was absolutely true.

I sighed heavily. Goddamnit! I could be such a stupid person sometimes.

"Aerynn, it's not your fault. You've been— busy, lately." Jareth said in my defense. Though as to the 'busy' well… I'm not sure he was comfortable upon indulging the strain to my friends. Charlotte and Caitlyn glanced down for a moment, before I felt a buzz against my pocket. Jumping slightly, I pulled my phone from my pocket, seeing that Sarah was calling me. I frowned.

"Excuse me, guys." I said, standing from the table, and walking about ten feet away.

"Hello?"

"_Aerynn?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Where are you?"_

"At the park with some friends. Why?"

"_I need you to come home. We need to talk about something."_

"O-okay. I'll be home soon."

_-click-_

I frowned slightly. No goodbye— no nothing… Jareth turned his head to face me, his green and silver eyes wavering to his usual blue and brown. He too, frowned, and stood from the table, not facing Char and Cait. I closed my phone and slid it back into my pocket, biting down on my lower lip slightly. Her voice was tense… something was wrong, that was certain. But what? Jareth walked up and stood beside me, placing his hand against my face. His eyes were glistening with confusion as he tried reading me— but I doubt that he was very successful.

"What?" He asked.

"It's Sarah. She wants me home, immediately." His frown deepened.

"That can't be good."

"No, it doesn't sound like it." He sighed as I turned to Charlotte and Caitlyn.

"Sorry you guys, but I have to head home. Sarah needs me for something." I said to them. They nodded once as I came to the table and grabbed my empty Dutch Brother's cup, tossing it into a garbage can nearby. We said goodbye, and Jareth and I started walking back in the direction of my house. We turned a corner, and he grabbed around my waist. The world twisted and turned, the air whipping around us. In a moment, we stood in front of my house. Sarah's car was parked in the driveway. The curtains were closed. There didn't seem to be any lights on. My heart beat just a little faster— a little harder. Something was wrong.

"Stay here." I told him. He seemed reluctant, but he nodded, and stayed behind.

I walked up to the front door, and pushed it open slowly. Sarah was curled up in her chair, her face expressionless. I bit down on my bottom lip again, and crossed through to the living room, closing the door behind me. It was dark, but there was enough light to see that Sarah had not moved from her spot in her chair since I had opened the door. She stared straight in front of her, not moving— it didn't look like she was even breathing. I stepped in front of the TV, silent.

"How long?" she asked me.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been with him?" My heart beat faster.

"I don't know what you—"

"Like hell you don't, Aerynn!" She shouted, standing up from her chair, glaring at me. I frowned, and stumbled back a step. She stepped forward, her eyes locked on me, her face cold and menacing.

"Like hell…" she repeated, throwing something onto the floor. I glanced down, feeling my heart stop. The gleaming surface, the leather cord, the gold plated into the front… Goddamnit… The pendant… I must have left it in the bathroom…

"Tell me, Aerynn. Whose pendant is that? And don't you dare lie to me." I started shaking. I couldn't tell her… I couldn't, I couldn't! She would be so mad— but she'd be even angrier if I lied… She already knew…

"_Whose pendant is that, Aerynn?_"

"Jareth's." I whispered.

"What?!"

"It's Jareth's!" I said, louder than necessary. I glanced out of the corner of my eye. His head whipped back behind the house. He'd heard me, but he stayed away.

"How long… have you been with him…?" She was visibly shaking with rage. I took another step back.

"Al-almost a month…" I said softly. She inhaled.

"Are you _**romantic**_ with him?" I froze. I couldn't tell her! I couldn't! I wouldn't!

"Answer me, Aerynn. _Are you romantic with Jareth?_" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"… Yes."

Silence had never been so deafening.

I opened my eyes, to see that Sarah's face was one of pain and sadness. Her bright green eyes were dulled and glassy with tears. I stepped forward, whimpering under my breath. This was bad… This was very bad. Her anger was one thing, but when she cried, it was a whole different thing. It was like seeing the face of God cry. It was the worst thing to see. I didn't want to. I wanted to hold her and tell her that it was okay— but I knew it would never be. She finally knew that I was in a relationship with a man _far older than I, _and that… no… I couldn't comfort her. This was something I couldn't do.

"Why? Why would you do this, Aerynn? I told you not to call him— I told you not to say his name! And you did anyway! Why would you?" She shouted at me through her tears. I bit down on my lip again, cringing away from her. I knew that I would be caught sooner or later. The thought always nagged me, but I failed to recognize it. I failed to see that I couldn't have everything my way and pretend like she would never notice anything that was different. I didn't play my cards well, and because of that we stood together in the living room having a conversation I never wanted to have.

"Don't you understand, Aerynn? He's only with you to get to me— to make me want him when I rejected him. He's going to take you away so that I have to be with him to get you back!" I shook my head.

"No, Mom. He's not like that."

"How would you know?!" She shouted. "How? You've known him for a month!"

"And you've only really known him for thirteen hours! Less than that, actually! And that was years ago! He's changed! He's not the same Goblin King bent on having everything he wants!" Sarah's eyes narrowed dangerously, her hands curled into fists.

"And how would you know? You don't know him like I do. I've seen what he can do. I know the extent of his desires. All he wants is to have everything go his way. He took Toby away from me— now he's trying to take you." I groaned in frustration, stepping away from the TV, and walking around the living room. She was backing me into a corner and I wasn't breaking through to her.

"No, Mom. He's not taking me anywhere! I'm right here, aren't I? I'm right in front of you! I haven't gone anywhere!" I grabbed her shoulders and shouted at her.

"Not yet, but soon! Can't you see what he's doing? He's dividing us because he wants his way!" My grip on her loosened, I didn't want to believe her. She didn't know him anymore. I did…

"Mom—"

"He doesn't love you, Aerynn! He doesn't—" I didn't believe her. I wouldn't believe her.

"Sarah!" A voice we both knew too well; he bellowed from all around the room. It echoed off itself and the walls, sounding as if he was every where. Sarah froze in front of me as I stepped away from her, my gaze on the ground. This wasn't my fight anymore. He'd taken over because I couldn't break through to my mother. Her back went rigid, and I could feel her stare pull away from me and shift. His footfalls sounded like stone on stone— crisp but angry; disturbed, distressed. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

The smell of him— of peaches— drifted and soothed my nervousness, calming my senses. I held my hands at my sides as his boots clacked against the floorboards of our living room noisily. The room felt chilled, but I could not be certain. I didn't want to look up and see negative emotion on his face. I had seen pain and sadness. And while he was still beautiful, they did not define him. They didn't give him the purity that he usually held.

They made him look aged.

"No. This isn't happening— YOU WERE NOT CALLED!" My mother shouted at him. She sounded more afraid than angry, though. But what was she afraid of? Certainly not Jareth! But— maybe—

"True. I was not called—" He began to say.

"Then why are you here?!"

"Allow me to finish!" His anger— his frustration, more likely— I'd never heard if from him before. The sound, the vibration in the air sent goose bumps running down my arms and my spine, making the room feel colder. I shivered involuntarily. It seemed that there was emotion— so much of it— bottled from the years apart between them. I always figured there'd be tension, but to this degree?

"I was not called. However, my connection with Aerynn has— in a sense— created holes into the barrier that you had placed years ago. Those holes grew more and more with every meeting I had with her." I glanced up, seeing Sarah shaking her head in disbelief.

"The first hole— the first major break was when you gave her the diary. You handed her the knowledge of me and the Labyrinth, willingly. The second hole was her wish—"

"Wish? What wish?" Sarah turned on me. "What did you wish for, Aerynn?!"

"I wished to meet him." I said softly. Sarah whimpered.

"And the third break— the one that completely shattered the defense from around you and everyone in contact. Aerynn said my name. She accepted me. Unlike you." He said, his voice coated in anger and shreds of hate it sounded. His boots clacked again as he walked toward me.

"Don't you **dare** go near my daughter!" She shouted. But he kept coming. His outfit had changed, for his hand was gloved, his jeans had changed to a pair of _very form fitting _black trousers, a black and red shirt tucked to the waist band, covered by a black trench-like coat. He gently grabbed my chin, lifting it so that I met his gaze. His hair had returned to its normal length, his eyes their mismatched beauty. I had to refrain from staring lovingly at him. At a time like this, I fear such an action would be a bad idea.

"Tell me, Aerynn. Are you ashamed of being in love with me?" He asked. I frowned.

"No. I am not." He smirked.

"Then you are saying that you are happy?"

"Yes! I've been happier in the last month than the past seventeen years of my life." With the exception of two days. But even still, my thoughts were jumbled. What kind of questions were these?

"Aerynn, you don't mean that, do you?!" Sarah asked softly, her voice quivering. I glanced at her.

"I do." A tear fell from her eye.

"You can't take her from me, Jareth! She's my child!" Jareth's eyes flashed, and he pulled away from me, turning to my mother.

"For how much longer, Sarah? How much longer can you keep her from who or what she wants?" I flinched, though it had gone unnoticed. I had never thought about it, but, she had kept me from some things that I thoroughly enjoyed or from people I cared about. I'd never paid attention because the friends that I saw on a regular basis, in a sense, distracted me. Toby did too. I felt something warm in my hand, and my thoughts dispersed. Jareth had taken hold of me again, but his gaze was still locked on Sarah.

"How much longer until your parental rights are up?" Sarah shook her head. "Two days, Sarah. If we're going by exact time, just a little over fifty hours…" His voice was so cold… I ripped my hand out of his grasp, my eyes narrowed. His expression was that of the confused as he stared at me in shock. I blinked once, before looking away. This wasn't right…

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him. He blinked. "You're breaking her!" I could feel Sarah's gaze on me, but I didn't look at her. Not yet.

"Aerynn, sweetheart…" I heard her say, but I shook my head.

"I love you both— to death. But… there's something here you two need to work out."

"What is there to work out, Aerynn? He's trying to take you away from me!"

"No! No he's not! He's trying to make you understand, but even I will admit—" I turned on him. "It's a very cruel fashion!" He glanced away from me.

"Aerynn—" I sighed.

"I'm going to leave for a while. I want you both to fix this. And if not, this is going to be a very awkward few days." I said, before walking around my mother and Jareth, grabbing a jacket that I had left on the arm of the couch one day, and strolled to the front door. I didn't bother looking back, and I didn't bother saying when I'd be home. I opened the door and passed through, slamming it shut behind me.

* * *

**Jareth: **Where the bloody hell have you been?!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Away.  
**Jareth: **So we noticed.  
**UndergroundValentine:** Shuddup.  
**Jareth: **No, I want an explanation!  
**UndergroundValentine: **The only explanation you're getting tonight is my foot up your ass.  
**Jareth: **D  
**UndergroundValentine: **My point exactly. I haven't been sleeping well lately, so I really don't want to hear it right now.  
**Jareth: **Whatever. So... You left me with Sarah. Aerynn just disappears, and I'm alone with Sarah.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Pretty much.  
**Jareth: **That's so gay.  
**UndergroundValentine: **You're one to talk, Sparkle-Head.  
**Jareth: **When's your boyfriend come back? I want someone else to deal with your bitch attitude.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Not till school starts, sweetheart. You're coming with me to Kumoricon.  
**Jareth: **But WHY?! I dun wanna deal with squealing anime freaks!  
**UndergroundValentine: **Because it'll be fun. And besides, I said so.  
**Jareth: **Bitch.  
**UndergroundValentine: **Gay, Sparkle-Wimp.  
**Jareth: **Wimp?  
**UndergroundValentine: **You hid inside your castle while your goblins did all the fighting! I'd say that's pretty wimpish.  
**Jareth: **.  
**UndergroundValentine: **HA! POINT PROVEN!!


	31. Please Read!

Okay. Allow me this moment to apologize for the fact that I haven't done shit in relation to this fanfiction. I just… I initially gave up on this fandom because I'd moved on and found more enjoyable topics and characters. I found other things that interested me instead of a JarethXOC fic that was really… really amateurish.

But I was cleaning out some boxes and going through some papers and I found the first, like, ten or eleven chapters of the _original_ copy of IMTSFNO. Not the version that's here, but the one that I wrote _before_ this. When the idea first came to me (believe me, it's shit, but if you're interested, just let me know and I'll send it to you or something XD).

And, I read those shit eleven chapters. I read all the little notes I'd made in the margins of those chapters; name changes, clothing descriptions, more emotion, less emotion. It was all really nostalgic, to say the least, re-reading what I'd written before and seeing all the edits I'd made for myself.

So, I've decided.

I'm letting it be up to you guys. Should I try again? Should I take the experience that I've gained in the past few years and try writing this bitch again?

I'll leave that up to you. Yay, or nay?


	32. And The Vote Is

So. Just about everyone who's commented said "yay".

Just give me some time and the new re-write will be flowing. I'll keep this one up, and, with the request of my friend Opulent-Skyscrapers, I'll even post the very _original_ I Moved The Stars For No One. I'll probably post live five chapters per "one" chapter just so I don't have to go through and redo documents and stuff (the whole story is saved as one document in word atm).

Anyways... I just finished watching Labyrinth.. I miss this fandom. Seriously.

*heart*


End file.
